x I Need You So Much x
by Jeuny
Summary: Ya casi termina el ultimo curso de Hogwarts. Remus se siente un poco cohibido ante tanto contacto con Sirius, pero Sirius cada ves desea mas a Remus. .... SiriusxRemus [Yaoi] U l t i m o C h a p
1. Numb

**Notas:** Este Fan Fic Contiene **_Slash! / relación chico-chico /_** Si no te gusta el tema , te pido PORFAVOR que te vallas porque no acepto reclamos. Quedáis advertidos.

Los personajes son de Rowling

**Sumary**: Moony recuerda su llegada a Hogwarts, Padfoot y sus bromas, y luego viene, el castigo. / Sirius y Remus / [Yaoi]  

**I Need You So Much**

_Numb [Torpe]_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi delgado rostro tras recordar como nos conocimos. Y pensar que ya estamos en 5 curso, parece como si hubiese sido ayer cuando solo estábamos en el tren, donde nos conocimos.

Flash Back  
  


Un pequeño niño de no mas de 11 años caminaba por el vagón de Hogwarts , caminaba con bastante dificultad ya que el peso del baúl era mucho para su delgado cuerpo. Estaba algo nervioso por empezar su curso en Hogwarts aunque igualmente bastante emocionado, ya que para un niño como el no era fácil estudiar magia, todo por culpa de su condición, este tierno niño llamado Remus Lupin era un licántropo.

Mientras buscaba un compartimiento, todos los alumnos le dirigían miradas extrañas, como si no quisieran que se sentara junto a el. Remus camino y encontró un compartimiento con 2 chicos que conversaban.

-Puedo sentarme aquí?_ pregunto Remus algo nervioso.

Ambos lo quedaron mirando de arriba abajo.

-Este.... esta ocupado, si eso_ respondió uno rápidamente.

-Gracias de todas formas_ aseguro Remus bastante triste.

Salió del compartimiento apenado, sabia que era mentira, solo era que ningún niño se querría sentar con el. Siguió caminando con dificultad y sin previo aviso se tropezó y cayo de bruces al suelo. Hubo una carcajada general por los que estaba ahí. Los ojos de Remus se llenaron de lagrimas , se las limpio rápidamente. Seguía en el suelo con la mirada baja, cuando levanto un poco su cabeza pudo ver que le tendían una mano.

-Quieres ayuda?_ pregunto un chico de ojos negros y pelo negro azulado. Muy guapo

-Gr-Gracias_ dijo Remus nerviosamente, tomo sus cosas y siguió buscando un compartimiento.

_I've Become so numb/__ Me He Vuelto Tan torpe__  
I can't feel you there/__ No Puedo Sentirte All__  
Become so tired/__ Estando Tan Cansado__  
So much more aware/__ Tanto Mas Enterado __  
I'm becoming this/Estoy haciendo  
All I want to do/__ Todo Lo Que Quiero Hacer__  
Is be more like me/Es ser mas como yo  
And be less like you/ Y menos como tu_

Cuando por fin encontró un compartimiento vació justo al final del vagón. Con sus torpes pasos logro entrar y dejar sus cosas. Bastante agotado se sentó mirando hacia la ventana, estaba solo en el compartimiento. Ya debía acostumbrarse.

Se quedo mirando a la ventana bastante triste, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Era el chico que le había prestado ayuda cuando había caído.

-Hola_ dijo amigablemente_ ¿esta ocupado? El tren esta lleno

Remus lo quedo mirando y reacciono.

-No! _ se apresuro a decir_ puedes sentarte.

-Vengo con unos amigos, si no te importa_ dijo el chico de cabello negro azulado.

-No, no me importa _ dijo Remus hundiéndose en esos profundos ojos negros.

-Bien_ aseguro el chico_ Chicos vengan aquí hay uno desocupado.

El chico de cabello negro azulado entro y se sentó junto a Remus, este se sonrojo levemente, mientras un chico de baja estatura y bastante gordito entraba al compartimiento seguido por un chico de gafas y cabello negro azabache bastante desordenado.

Remus se quedo mirando a los tres amigo, que suerte tenían, no llevaban ni 10 minutos en el tren y ya habían conseguido amigos.

-Pero que mal educado soy_ dijo el chico de cabello negro azabache_ Soy James Potter_ dijo tendiéndole una mano a Remus.

-Yo soy Peter Pettergrew _ dijo el "pequeño gordito"  también tendiéndole la mano a Remus, este estrecho las dos manos rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-Y yo... Soy Sirius, Sirius Black_ dijo dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas el chico de cabello negro azulado que estaba al lado de Remus.

-Yo, soy Lupin, Remus Lupin_ dijo Remus estrechando nerviosamente la mano de Black.

Los tres amigos hablaron en todo el camino, Remus participaba pero se sentía un poco incomodo, ya faltaba poco para llegar.

Cuando el tren paro todos salieron, del compartimiento, Remus dejo el vagón y les indicaron que se abarcaran en las pequeñas barcas para cuatro, para atravesar el lago.

Remus se estaba subiendo a una donde ya estaban 3 niños que lo miraron raro cuando una vos a su espalda lo sorprendió.

-Adonde crees que va?_ le pregunto Sirius Black.

Remus sonrió y se fue al grupo donde en un tiempo muy cercano serian los chicos mas codiciados de Hogwarts, Los merodeadores.

Fin Flash Back 

Remus sonrió. Había sido Sirius quien lo había aceptado, sin importarle nada, ahora ya eran y nada importaba. Se acurruco en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Moony despertó y se fue a bañar. Iba entrando a el baño cuando una vos lo detuvo.

-Buen día "Remsie"_ saludo Sirius alegremente a Remus.

-Hola "Paddie"_ saludo burlonamente Remus._ Por que me dices Remsie?

-Porque me llamas Paddie_ pregunto a modo de burla Sirius.

Remus enrojeció. En las vacaciones pasadas se había dado cuanta de sus sentimientos hacia Sirius, lo amaba, amaba esos ojos negros, ese pelo negro azulado, ese cuerpo bien formado, esa sonrisa cautivadora, todo.

Los cuatro merodeadores se encontraban tomando desayuno cuando Sirius tuvo una de sus geniales ideas.

-Tengo una de mis geniales ideas _ dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

Remus suspiro.

-Que tienes esta ves en esa gran y brillante mente_ pregunto Remus sarcásticamente.

-Gracias por el cumplido Remsie_ dijo Sirius sonriendo a su amigo.

James y Peter se miraron.

-Remsie?_ pregunto Peter. Sirius le sonrió.

-No preguntare_ dijo James volviendo a fijar su mirada en su desayuno.

-Bien volviendo a mi genial y brillante idea_ dijo Sirius entusiasmado. _ Cuando Snivellus (Véase: Snape xD) tome su tazón de leche, le daré un hechizo y la leche le caerá en su grasiento cabello

Moony, Prongs y Wormtail lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos ¬¬'

-Sirius, veo que has tardado horas en formular ese gran plana_ dijo Peter sarcástico.

-Pues en realidad lo acabo de pensar _ respondió Sirius llevándose los brazos atrás de la cabeza.

-Conoces algo que llamamos "Sarcasmo"?_ pregunto James.

-Pues si, es algo que dices...._ comenzó Sirius.

-callete , quieres?_ lo corto James.

-Que tengas suerte con tu plan, yo y James nos vamos a clase_ dijo Peter mientras se iba dejando a Remus y a Sirius solos.

-Bien Remsie, solo mírame_ dijo Sirius,

-Allá tu_ respondió Remus cogiendo una tostada.

Snape comía mientras hablaba con Malfoy, y justo se llevo el tazón de leche a la boca cuando Sirius saco su varita e invoco un hechizo que hizo que toda la leche le cayera a Snape en la cara y al pelo. Snape automáticamente miro a Sirius y a Remus quienes , no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo muriendo de la risa del gran comedor. Snape los siguió y los paro en la salida.

-Que mierda tienes en la cabeza Black?_ pregunto Snape furioso.

-Ohhhhh Snivellus!, veo que al fin encontraste una loción que hiciera que tu pelo no se vea grasiento, pero te puedo decir algo?_ dijo Sirius viendo el pelo de  este_ creo que no tiene mucho resultado.

-Te voy a ..._ dijo Snape .

-Señor Black, Señor Lupin!_ dijo una vos que conocían mucho. Mcgonagall._ 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y hoy serán castigados después de clases.

-pero profesora.._ reclamo Lupin.

-Nada señor Lupin, estoy harta de sus niñerías_ dijo y con eso volteo para irse.

Sirius y Remus caminaban a su castigo, era de noche y  era en las mazmorras limpiando calderos. Caminaba silenciosamente. Sirius iba bastante aburrido, y algo decepcionado, nunca pensó que lo descubrirían, pero estaba ¿feliz? De ir solo con Remus, sentía mas que una simple amistad por su amigo .

Lo miro mientras caminaban, iba cayéndose del sueño, los párpados medio cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios mas rojos que de costumbre y su pelo color paja desordenado. 

Sirius Sonrió, era definitivamente hermoso, pero decirle que lo quería era... arriesgar su amistad.

Remus  noto que lo miraba y le sonrió. Sirius se enrojeció un poco y también sonrió.

Entraron  a las mazmorras que era un desastre e inmediatamente se pusieron a limpiar. Remus se saco la túnica para que le fuera mas facial y Sirius lo quedo mirando.

-Que ocurre_ pregunto Remus algo nervioso por la mirada de Sirius.

-Nada Moony_ dijo con bastante seguridad Sirius.

Estaban terminando de limpiar cuando Remus se sentó en una esquina apoyado contra la muralla.

-Mañana es luna llena_ dijo en un susurro.

-Lo se_ asintió Sirius mirándolo con tristeza, que habría dado el por ser el quien tuviera esas horribles transformaciones, y no su querido Moony,_ Yo te acompañare

Remus sonrió. Sirius se acerco hacia el se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo.

-Todo estará bien Moony_ lo reconforto Sirius.

Ya iban caminando hacia la sala común, entraron y subieron inmediatamente hacia los dormitorios, donde James y Peter ya dormían placidamente, Se pusieron los pijamas.

-Buenas noches, Padfoot_ dijo Remus acostándose en su cama.

Sirius camino hasta su cama y beso su mejilla.

-Buenas noches Remsie._ contesto tiernamente Sirius, caminando a su cama y acostándose para dormir.

-Espera! Ven..._ lo llamo nerviosamente Remus. Sirius se acerco hasta su cama.

Remus se acerco nervioso y le beso la mejilla.

-Que duermas bien_ le dijo al oído y se acurruco.

**Notas de Autora:  **Bien comienzo otro Fic, espero que sea largo xD bueno depende si les gusta o no... Lo escribí sencillamente porque amo esta pareja Yaoi, es mas en unos días subiré otro de solo un capitulo , aunque es triste T_T.

Bueno , opiniones, sugerencias, tomates , pasteles, todo eso y mas , en un Review!!!!


	2. Lying From You

**Notas:** Este Fan Fic Contiene **_Slash! / relación chico-chico /_** Si no te gusta el tema , te pido PORFAVOR que te vallas porque no acepto reclamos. Quedáis advertidos.

Los personajes son de Rowling

**Sumary:** Tras una tierna despedida, viene la noche de luna llena, donde Remus sufre en su soledad. . / Sirius y Remus / [Yaoi]  

I Need You So Much Lying From You  [Mintiendo de Ti] 

.

.

Remus despertó al siguiente día con la dulce vos de Sirius.

-POR LA MIERDA ! DONDE ESTAN  MIS PANTALONES!_ gritaba Sirius con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar?_ dijo Remus cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

-Lo siento Moony_ dijo Sirius.

-¿Ya buscaste debajo de la cama de Peter?_ pregunto James bajo las mantas

-Que te hace pensar que están ahí?_ pregunto Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ahí estaban la ultima ves_ dijo James en vos muy baja y recibió una mirada de "odio" departe de Sirius.

Remus se levanto de la cama de malas ganas, fue hasta la cama de Peter que roncaba ¿Cómo era posible que no despertara con los gritos desesperados de Sirius? . Se agacho y tomo los pantalones de Sirius.

-Toma_ le dijo tirandole los pantalones.

-Valla Remus! Gracias_ dijo Sirius mirando fascinado sus pantalones.

Remus tomo su toalla y se fue a bañar. Se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua limpiara su cuerpo. Mientras pensaba que debía prepararse para esa noche. Había luna llena y eso significaba Cansancio y dolor aunque desde que sus amigos habían decidido convertirse en animagos para acompañarlo,, dejo de doler, aunque no completamente , nunca dejaba de doler. Recordó el día que lo descubrieron, el día que había hecho todo lo posible para que no lo descubrieran.

-

-

Flash Back 

Remus llegaba a la sala común después de su ultima transformación la cual había sido sumamente dolorosa, después de ir a la enfermería para que lo curaran, se fue a la sala común donde esperaba encontrar a sus amigos totalmente dormidos en sus camas. Pero no fue as

Remus entro por el retrato y pudo distinguir a Peter y James dormidos en la mesa con los deberes a medio terminar y a Sirius mirando al fuego bastante preocupado.

-Remus , ya era hora_ dijo Sirius despertando apresuradamente a james y a Peter y corriendo hacia Remus que pensaba rápidamente en una excusa.

-Yo.. estaba con mi madre_ dijo Remus mirando al suelo. No quería ver a Sirius , sabia que su miraba esos profundos ojos negros azulados, no podría mentir.

-No me mientas, pequeño lobito_ dijo Sirius tratando sonar lo mas comprensible y a la ves tierno posible.

-Que estupideces hablas, Sirius_ dijo Remus aun con la mirada fija en el suelo. No lo podía mirar.

-No te hagas el tonto, Remus lo sabemos todo, no tienes porque mentirnos_ dijo Sirius perdiendo la poca paciencia y tomando a Remus de los hombros.

-No te miento Sirius, mi – mi madre es- esta- estaba enferma_ dijo Remus cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer una lagrima al piso.

-Tu madre siempre enferma en la luna llena, y además, ¿Por qué te ves tan agotado?_ pregunto Sirius tomándolo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos_ Remus.. no te preocupes, lo sabemos y no te abandonaremos.

Otra lagrima cayo de los ojos color miel de Remus y abrazo a Sirius de la cintura, no le podía mentir, y si lo hacia, Mentía por el, por Sirius , no quería perderlo ni a el ni a sus amigos.

_Lying my way from you /__ Mintiendo en mi camino de ti___

_This isn't what I wanted to be/__ Esto no es lo que yo quería ser__  
I never thought that what I said/Nunca pense en lo que decia  
Would have you running from you/ Te haria huir de mi  
__Like this/Asi_

_  
_Sirius recostó la cabeza de Remus en su pecho.   
   
Se habían sentado en el sillón para que Remus pudiera contarles todo.  
Sirius se separo y lo miro a los ojos. Se perdió en esos ojos color miel que ahora estaban llorosos.

_The very worst part of you/ La peor parte de ti  
The very worst part of you / La peor parte de ti  
Is me/ Soy yo_

-Porque, porque no nos dijiste nada??_ pregunto James

-No quería perderlos, _ dijo Remus _  Los comprenderé si no quieren ser amigo de un licántropo, es obvio.

-Estas loco, Remus, nunca te abandonaría, menos ahora _ Dijo Sirius limpiando su mejilla con su pulgar.

Remus sonrió. Estaba feliz, sabían su secreto y aun conservaría a sus amigos. 

****

**Fin Flash Back**

****

****

Cuando termino de bañarse volvió al cuarto y se vistió rápidamente con su túnica.

-Vamos Remus, ya hay que desayunar_ dijo Sirius tomándolo del brazo para ir al Gran comedor.

Remus enrojeció. No habían mencionado nada del beso de despedida de la noche anterior.

-Espera, deja tomar mi bufanda , hace frió_ dijo Remus. Tomo la bufanda y volvió junto a Sirius.

Iban camino hacia el Gran Salón cuando James fue corriendo hacia ellos con Peter detrás bastante cansado.

-vamos afuera?_ pregunto James revolviéndose el cabello. 

-Que tal si desayunamos?_ pregunto Sirius sarcástico.

-Oh.. de acuerdo_ dijo James algo decepcionado.

Remus miro desde la ventana hacia el lago, y estaba Lily Evans con sus amigas. Miro a James y le sonrió.

-Al fin es sábado_ dijo Sirius _ tengo que hacer millones de tareas.

-Eso te pasa por flojear toda la semana_ dijo Remus quien no tenia ni un deber.

-Yo? Flojear?_ pregunto Sirius señalándose.

-Pues perder el tiempo molestando a Snape es..._  comenzó Peter pero 3 chicas venían entrado desde el lago.

James se revolvió mas el cabello.

-Hola, Evans_ saludo James.

Lily solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Dios James, creo que te ama_ dijo sarcástico Sirius

-Desde luego_ dijo james sin notar el tono de vos de su amigo.

En ese momento venia desde el gran salón un chico de pelo grasiento y muy lacio, nariz ganchuda y miraba hacia el suelo.

-Ey Snivellus!_ saludo Sirius. Severus lo Ignoro.

-Snape nunca me mencionaste que sabias bailar_ dijo James 

-Yo  - no -  bai..._ comenzó Snape, pero antes que terminara James había lanzado el hechizo correcto y las piernas de Snape comenzaron a bailar una especie de danza sueca. James Sirius y Peter estallaron de la risa. Remus solo miro al suelo.

-Déjalo en paz, Potter_ le grito Lily Evans a james.

-Y que gano yo, una cita?_ se aventuro james.

Justo en ese minuto Snape tomo su varita para atacar , pero James fue mas rápido.

-Petrificus Totalus!_ grito y el cuerpo de Snape quedo rígido y cayo al suelo.

Todos los alumnos que pasaban por ahí rieron, Remus solo soltó una pequeña risa que nadie excepto Sirius noto. Y lo miro. Se veía tan tierno cuando reía.

PAF!!!!!!!!!

-APESTAS!_ Lily le había pegado una cachetada a james, quien solo atino a llevarse una mano a la mejilla.

-Eso...._ Comenzó Peter

-Debe..._ continuo Sirius

-Doler..._ Termino Remus.

El día paso tranquilamente, James no había querido hacer ninguna travesura después de la cachetada de Lily.

Estaban terminando unos deberes de ultimo minuto. Remus ayuda en unos detalles a Peter, mientras James y Sirius ya terminaban lo suyos. Remus se sentía algo cansado. Tenia sueño, sabia que no le esperaba una buena noche, sin pensar apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius. Este se sobresalto.

-Es raro, siempre que esta por llegar la luna llena, el lobo hace que Moony este mas eufórico_ opino james mirando a Remus.

-Lo se_ corroboro Sirius, paso su brazo por el hombro de Remus y lo mantuvo ahí.

El retrato se abrió y entro una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Sirius._ Llamo, la chica mirando con el ceño fruncido a Remus que yacía dormido sobre el hombro de Sirius_ ¿ Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto_ contesto Sirius con vos conquistadora, miro a Remus con tristeza y arrepentimiento y lo despertó. _Remus...

-Mjhm?_ pregunto Remus que  había despertado lentamente.

-Me voy_ dijo Sirius y dejo a Remus solo, Con James y Peter.

La chica tomo de la mano a Sirius y lo beso en los labios.

-Vamos_ dijo y tomo a Sirius de la mano para irse.

Remus los contemplo Triste, aunque una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro. James lo miro.

-Estas bien, Moony_ pregunto preocupado.

-Por supuesto_ aseguro Remus sonriendo ampliamente,_ Seguimos con esto?

A partir de que Sirius se había ido a su cita con la chica de ojos verdes, el día de Remus transcurrió lenta y dolorosamente, sentía celos, tristeza., dolor.

Sirius caminaba tomado de la mano con su chica, pensando, en Remus, estaba confundido, no sabia que pensar, pues no era normal que un chico, estuviera enamorado, ¿enamorado? De veras estaba enamorado de Remus?... ese era el problema, no sabia sus sentimientos hacia Remus, y para apaciguar el dolor salía con la primera chica guapa que se le cruzara,. Suspiro.

-Stefany... no puedo mas_ murmuro Sirius.

-Que dices Paddie?_ pregunto la chica dulcemente.

-POR LA MIERDA NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! SOLO UNA PERSONA ME LLAMA ASÍ, RE..._ Grito Sirius, inmediatamente recordó a Remus, lo extrañaba, no sabia que mierda hacia con esa chica. Un momento... ¿cómo sabia ella que Remus le decía Paddie?

-Quien te lo dije?_ pregunto Sirius intentando contener la calma.

-Pues lo escuché, el otro día el te llamo así, tu sabes Lupin_ dijo la chica con aire aburrido.

-Sabes, esto no funciona, lo mejor será que nos dejemos de ver_ dijo Sirius y sin nada de tacto dejo a la chica plantada mientras volvía a la sala común.

Volvió a la sala común y parecia que sus amigos no se habían movido ni un centímetro, los 3 seguían en sus tareas sin prestar atención a Sirius, Remus leía un libro mientras comía grandes cantidades de chocolate, todos sabían que cuando Remus comía tanto chocolate era por que estaba triste.

-Triste , Moony? No será porque yo y cierta chica..._ comenzó Sirius lo bastante arrogante para enfurecer a cualquiera.

-No digas estupideces Black_ dijo Remus y se fue hacia el cuarto de los chicos lo mas rápido que le ayudaban sus pies.

James y Peter lo miraron 

-vamos molestar a Snivellus?_ propuso Sirius.

-De acuerdo_ acepto james y ambos salieron por el retrato mientras Peter corría tras ellos.

La noche llego y Remus seguía solo en su habitación, se le había hecho tarde y sus amigos aun no llegaban.

-Dios! En cualquier minuto me transformare_ grito Remus alarmado.

Corrió por la sala común lo mas rápido que pudo iba por los corredores y podía sentir el dolor de la transformación en su cuerpo * Por favor, aun no* rogaba Remus con todas sus fuerzas, Corría y corría hasta que logro salir del castillo,

Se interno en el bosque prohibido y entro por el pasadizo que lo llevaba a la casa de los gritos entro se encero en la habitación, Su cuerpo le dolía, y sus ojos lloraban incontrolablemente. Como pudo se quito la ropa desesperadamente para no rasgarla al transformarse , la tiro debajo de la cama y se puso las cadenas. Cuando estuvo listo espero. Su cuerpo no tardo en comenzar a cambiar. Su boca se reemplazo por un hocico  y comenzó a llenarse de pelo. Dolía, Dolía. Y mas aun sabiendo que estaba solo. Cuando su transformación estuvo completa comenzó a intentar quitarse  de las cadenas. Paso una noche triste mordiéndose y sufriendo Se hizo graves heridas pero no tenia conciencia obviamente. 

Así termino la noche para dar paso al día. Remus despertó y Una lagrima le resbaló en la mejilla al ver que estaba solo. Aun con las cadenas en las manos busco la llave que había escondido baje una tabla suelta Con mucha dificultad logro quitarse las cadenas y torpemente se vistió.

Salió de la casa de los gritos por el pasadizo y llego al castillo, a la sala común y ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras al dormitorio con dificultad debido a las graves y profundas heridas que tenia en su cuerpo

Sus amigos estaban dormidos y parecia que el día anterior habían tenido una pelea de almohadas por el aspecto de la habitación. Sintió rabia, se sintió abandonado, Solo, Triste.

No quiso mirar a la cama que estaba al lado de la suya, donde yacía Sirius. Solo fue al baño se baño, y se quito hasta el ultimo rastro de lagrimas. Salió y se vistió rápidamente. No se preocupo de curar sus heridas, cosa que  Solía hacer james, Peter y Sirius, esta ves fue rápidamente a la enfermería.

Madame Promfey le curo las heridas con mucho cuidado, Remus gemía de dolor de ves en cuando aunque se sentía mucho mejor una ves que estuvo vendado y curado. La enfermera le obligo a quedarse en cama por unos días, hasta que mejorara, pero podía reposar en su cama.

Remus por primera ves habría preferido quedarse en la enfermería para no mirar a los merodeadores, pero no le quedaba opción.

Los alumnos ya comenzaban a ir a desayunar cuando Remus iba hacia la sala común. Cuando entro subió las escaleras entro a su habitación y ahí estaban los merodeadores mirándolo.

-Remus!!_ grito Sirius y Corrió a abrazar a su amigo.

-No - me – toques _ dijo tranquila y pausadamente Remus cerrando sus ojos por el dolor que sentía al contacto de sus heridas contra la piel de Sirius.

Todos lo quedaron mirando. Sirius enrojeció, entendía a Remus. Debía de haber pasado una noche terrible. Se sentía totalmente culpable.

-Lo siento, Remus..._ murmuro Sirius mirando al suelo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Sirius_ dijo fríamente Remus. Sin siquiera mirar a sus amigos, se quito toda la ropa rápidamente y se metió desnudo a la cama. Necesitaba descasar.

-Como quieras Remus... _dijo Sirius, _ solo quería explicarte lo que paso anoche. Cuando le hicimos la broma a Snape, (...) Mcgonagall nos castigo a los 3 ,(...)  por eso no pudimos estar contigo, ya que nos superviso hasta las 3 de la madrugada, y sabíamos que a esa hora ya era demasiado tarde para ayudarte así que...

-ya te he dicho, Sirius, no necesito explicaciones, porque no tengo nada que perdonarte_ gruño desde su cama Remus.

-Déjenlo descansar_ murmuro Peter. James asintió.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo_ dijo Sirius antes de salir por la puerta.

*Mientras mas hables, mas daño me haces Sirius* Pensaba Remus, al momento que  otra silenciosa lagrima recorría su rostro.

-Sirius, ya vamos, déjalo descansar_ le insistió James a Sirius.

Sirius Peter y james salieron de la habitación. Sirius hecho una ultima mirada a la cama de Remus quien acababa de cerrar las cortinas de su cama.

Ya estaban tomando desayuno, ninguno hablaba mucho, todos se sentían culpables.

-Mierda, si no hubiéramos ido a molestar a Snape no nos habrían castigado y podríamos haber ido con Remus... _ dijo Sirius pegando un puñetazo en la mesa.

-Calma Sirius, ya, ya se nos ocurrirá algo_ contesto James posando su mano en el hombre de su amigo.

-Lo extraño mucho_ murmuro Sirius muy bajo

-Que decías?_ pregunto Peter

-nada, olvídalo_ se apresuro Sirius.

Las clases pasaron muy nórmales, a la hora del almuerzo Sirius  fue a dejarle el almuerzo a Remus pero este estaba profundamente dormido. Sirius se acerco a la cama de Remus, corrió las cortinas y lo observo. Se veía tan tierno dormido tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación. Sin pensarlo se acerco a su rostro y lo beso en la frente. Remus abrió los ojos muy despacio y se encontró con los labios de Sirius a menos de 5 centímetros de los suyos.

-PADFOOT!!_ grito Remus alejándose y muy enojado.

-Lo siento Remus, solo- solo, quería ver como estabas_ le dijo Sirius muy sonrojado.

-vete!_ le grito Remus. Al levantar su cuerpo de la cama sintió el dolor de sus heridas. Dejo escapar un gemido de dolor. Sirius lo noto y se le acerco .

-VETE!!!_ le grito Remus.

-Si-si, ahí esta tu almuerzo_ le dijo indicándole la bandeja que había junto a su cama, y salió rápidamente de la habitación con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente.

Continuara ....

**Notas de la autora:** rapidito el nuevo Capitulo..^^ si, estoy escribiendo harto porque ya se viene el cole y no voy a tener tanto tiempo. Por cierto, ya me lei Harry Potter y la orden del fénix xD en dos dios xD  jajja...

Dejen Review Please! Contesto Review 

**ni€a: **Me alegro que te gustara ^^ si, ese final fue muy tierno, este es un poco triste, pero a todos nos hace bien sufrir un poco. No? Tengo muchas ideas tiernas para seguir aun, espero que te guste este Capitulo , Besos!

**oola** : Jajá que bueno que te encante. Me halaga ^^ Kisses

**AlyXel** : Ay que bueno que te guste ^.^ Yo Tb. amo a los merodeadores, pero mi favorito es Sirius, aunque Lupin es una monada, Tb. lo adoro. Besos!

**Glarawen** : Hola..^^ espero que aun te siga gustando el Fic, yo no quede muy conforme con este capitulo, es mas lo escribí como 3 veces porque no me conformaba. Ojala aun te guste T-T Gracias por el Review ^^  besos!

**Yambe-Akka** : hello, si, Sirius se ve tiernísimo, gracias por el Review, Kisses

**Roquel** : Ay si son una pareja encantadora, pronto se dirán lo mucho que se adoran, solo paciencia ^^ Kisses


	3. With You

**Notas:** Este Fan Fic Contiene **_Slash! / relación chico-chico /_** Si no te gusta el tema , te pido PORFAVOR que te vallas porque no acepto reclamos. Quedáis advertidos.

Los personajes son de Rowling

**Sumary**: Tras la luna llena viene la nueva. Donde las cosas parecen mejorar. / Sirius y Remus / [Yaoi]  

I Need You So Much 

  
With You  [Contigo]

Sirius cerro la puerta con cuidado detrás de salir.

Remus hundió la cabeza en la almohada . Su cara estaba sonrojada a mas no poder. Aun podía sentir la respiración de Sirius sobre su frente, donde había depositado un dulce beso. Había intentado besarlo en los labios si no hubiese sido porque Remus despertó.

Al pensar en esto Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Remus.

-Sirius... porque todo tiene que ser tan confuso?

Con mucho cuidado se levanto de la cama y tomo la bandeja con comida que le había traído Sirius y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la cama. Así almorzó triste y Solo.

Observo la habitación que había sido ordenada por los elfos en la mañana seguramente, cuando aun dormía. La cama de Sirius perfectamente hecha, mientras las cortinas se movían gracias al viento que se colaba por la ventana acompañado por algunas gotas de la lluvia que acababa de empezar a caer. Se levanto y cerro la ventana. De seguro en la noche había tormenta. De solo pensarlo se estremeció. Fue un día de tormenta cuando el lobo lo mordió. Siempre que caía un rayo gemía de miedo. Cuando estaba en su casa su mamá lo acurrucaba y dormía a su lado. En estos seis años de Hogwarts en las noches de tormenta nunca conciliaba el sueño. Gemía bajito de miedo, para que sus amigos no lo escucharan.

-genial, otra noche que dormiré mal_ pensó Remus. Luego volvió a la cama para descansar.

Los Merodeadores estaban en clase de Pociones. Sirius dejaba que su compañero , james hiciera la poción ,el solo pensaba en Remus.

Se veía tan dolido con ellos. Con el. Ahora debía estar solo. Se entristeció mucho al pensar en el. ¿Cómo haría para que lo perdonara?

-Ey Padfoot ¿Quieres ayudarme?_ Pregunto james sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah claro Prongs, oye, ¿Qué crees que haremos para que Moony nos perdone?_ le pregunto Sirius mientras cortaba algunos ingredientes.

-No lo se Padfoot, no lo se, esta muy dolido, y con  mucha razón. No debimos haberle rapado la cabeza a Snape, aparte que no sirvió para nada. Madame Promfey le hizo crecer el pelo otra ves, y volvió a crecerle tan asqueroso y grasiento._ dijo Prongs mientras soltaba una risita.

-Jajajajaja, se veía tan estúpido_ corroboro Padfoot riendo fuertemente.

-5 Puntos menos para Gryffindor Señor Black_ grito el profesor de pociones.

-genial..._ dijo Sirius bajando la mirada.

-calma, ya se nos ocurrirá algo,_ lo apoyo Prongs_ Además no fue para tanto.

-Si, eso creo._ dijo Sirius suponiendo que hablaba de Moony.

-Que tal si le cantamos una canción??, y podemos llevar a las chicas para que bailen_ le dijo Prongs mirando a Lily.

-No, eso no resulto en 3ero y tampoco creo que resulte ahora, además no pienso nunca mas ponerme una malla._ dijo Padfoot recordando.

-Jajá jajá te veías tan estúpido_ dijo James con los ojos llorosos.

-Gracias ¬¬' , todo fue idea de Peter.

-Pues...  que tal si le damos unos chocolates_  opino James._ apuesto a que no se resiste.

-no, seria como presionarlo_ dijo Sirius pensativo.

-Consigámosle una novia_ bromeo James

La sonrisa de Sirius se borro inmediatamente, Remus había tenido una que otra novia, pero nunca nada muy formal.

-No, mala idea_ opino james mirando extrañado a Sirius pero disimulando (Cosa rara en James xD)

Sonó el timbre para ir a cenar y Sirius tomo su mochila,se la colgó del hombro y salió con james hacia el Gran Salón

-Que haremos esta noche?_ pregunto James mientras esperaban por Peter.

-Yo paso_ dijo Padfoot aburrido.

-Pues entonces Peter me acompañara a intentar convencer a Evans que salga conmigo_ dijo james con aire soñador.

-Ni en tus sueños, Potter_ Dijo Lily que pasaba justamente por el lado de ellos.

-mala suerte_ opino Sirius.

-nah!, ya caerá rendida a mis pies, como todas, Ja-ja-Ja_ rió james arrogante.

-Porque eres tan arrogante?:_pregunto Sirius.

-Con que derecho me lo dices, tu siempre lo eres!_ le grito james

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras aun discutían, Peter se sirvió todo lo que encontró, Sirius solo lo guardo en un recipiente que había traído para llevarle comida a Remus, una generosa cantidad de pastel de chocolate . El comía solo un pedazo de filete.

Luego de comer volvieron a la sala común. Sirius tenia miedo de subir porque sabia que Remus aun debía seguir bastante molesto. Se acostó en el sillón junto al fuego para esperar a que anocheciera. Mas tarde iría a ver a Remus.

James seguía a Lily a todos lados mientras la chica iba con su varita tirandole algunos hechizos para que tropezara o se le trabara la lengua.

-Que dices Potter?- preguntaba Lily sarcástica mientras se llevaba una mano a la oreja.

-Quep-sei-quepres-salirp-conmipmgo_ le decía James ya cansado.

-Que lastima no te entiendo _ le decía Lily mienta escapaba de James.

-Pol La melda!!!_ gruñía james.

Peter había ido a la biblioteca junto a Longbotton a terminar los deberes de Adivinación.

Sirius suspiro largamente. Sentía la tormenta que había fuera del castillo. Era agradable sentir que el estaba adentro junto a la chimenea mientras el agua pegaba en las ventanas del castillo.

Remus estaba en su cama acurrucado, mientras gemía de miedo por cada rayo que caía y cada trueno que sonaba.

Su estomago rugía, a pesar de que hace poco había comido lo del almuerzo, tenia mucha hambre. Sintió frió, aun seguía desnudo, se levanto y se puso un delgado pijama color crema. Y volvió a la cama. De repente se abrió la puerta y Remus sintió los pasos que iban hacia su cama vecina.

Sirius.

-Remus..._escucho que decía Sirius,_ aquí hay un poco de pastel por si quieres.

Sirius le dejo el pote en la almohada junto a su cara.

-Gracias_ se limito a decir Remus. Tomo el recipiente y comió lentamente el pastel de Chocolate, era su favorito.  

Sirius lo miro y le sonrió. Luego se quito la ropa y se puso el pijama.

-Buenas noches, Remsie_ le dijo Sirius a Remus. Este solo lo miro y bajo la mirada.

-Buenas noches Paddy_ dijo muy bajito Remus mientras terminaba de comer el pastel, dejaba el pote en el suelo y se acurrucaba en la cama

Unas horas mas tarde, la oscuridad ya se había apoderado de la habitación. James y Peter roncaban fuertemente y Remus no podía dormir.

-Pol fupuesto Evans, io gambiem te ao_ decía James.

 La lluvia caía sobre el castillo y Remus gemía bajito cada ves que un trueno sonaba. 

La noche avanzo y Remus no podía conciliar el sueño, Sirius ya dormía placidamente en su cama sin importarle la tormenta.

Un fuerte trueno sonó y Remus Gimió, pero no se preocupo de gemir bajito. Si no que hasta Sirius despertó.

Sirius dormía muy bien en su cama. Parecia que Remus ya no estaba tan enojado. De repente sintió un trueno y un gemido. 

Remus.

Se levanto rápidamente y fue hasta la cama de Remus. Los ojos dorados  se veían claramente en la oscuridad. 

-Sirius, tengo miedo_ murmuro Remus mirándolo a los ojos, luego los cerro fuertemente al sentir otro trueno.

-Remus..._ murmuro Sirius mirando a Remus que tenia cara de cansancio y miedo._ ...Yo ... puedo quedarme contigo.

Remus le sonrió y le hizo un considerable espacio en la amplia cama.

Sirius lo miro. ¿Quería que se acostara junto a el? 

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces, ye acostó junto a Remus, ambos se miraban a los ojos. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. Otro trueno sonó y Remus tomo con sus puños el pijama de Sirius , escondió y pego su cabeza al pecho de su amigo.

Sirius rodeo las caderas de Remus con sus brazos atrayéndolo mas hacia si.

-Tranquilo, Estoy contigo._ le murmuro dulcemente al oído. 

_-----*-----_

_It's true the way I feel /__ Es Cierto La Manera En Que Me Siento_

_Was promised by your face/ __Estaba Prometido Por Tu Cara__  
The sound of your voice/__ El Sonido De Tu Voz__  
Painted on my memories/__ Pintadas En Mis Recuerdos__  
Even if you're not with me/__ Aun Cuando No Estas Conmigo__  
I'm with you/Yo estoy contigo_

_-----*-----_

Remus esbozo una sonrisa mientras seguía pegado a Sirius, se sentía seguro en su pecho y escuchaba el latir de su corazón. 

_-----*-----_

_  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside/__ Tu ,Ahora Veo ,Guardandolo Todo Adentro__  
with you/ Contigo_

_----*-----_

_  
_Estuvieron unos minutes así, y luego Sirius comenzó a acariciarle el pelo color paja . La respiración agitada de Remus la sentía en su  pecho. Y esto lo hacia ruborizar.

_-----*-----_

_  
   
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes/__ Tu ,Ahora Veo, Aun cuando Cierro Mis Ojos__  
With you/ Contigo_

_-----*-----_

-Perdóname Remus, no quería dejarte solo esa noche. A pesar de que te prometí que iría, ...._ le murmuro Sirius muy bajito.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, fui un tonto_ Remus se abrazo a Sirius y lo beso en la mejilla.

Sirius sintió que toda su sangre hervía, y se iba a su cara que estaba totalmente e roja.

-Remus....__

_-----*-----_

_  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside/__ Tu ,Ahora Veo ,Guardandolo Todo Adentro   
__   
with you / Contigo  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes/__ Tu, Ahora Veo, Aun cuando Cierro Mis Ojos_

_-----*-----_

Se miraron a los ojos. Ambos estaban totalmente rojos pero la oscuridad les ayudaba a cubrir el rubor.

-UF, Que calor hace_ pensó Sirius consiente de el viento frió que corría.

-Gracias Sirius_ le dijo Remus a escasos centímetros de su cara. Luego volvió a acomodar la cabeza en su pecho mientras Sirius le acariciaba el pelo. Sintiéndose seguro y feliz se quedo dormido con el latir del corazón de su amigo.

-Te quiero Remus, si tan solo pudiera decírtelo_ murmuro Sirius unos minutos después mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Remus y cerraba sus ojos.

La lluvia de la noche fría trajo tras si un día helado y nublado. Las cosas entre Remus y los Merodeadores se habían arreglado. Sirius y Remus se habían vuelto totalmente inseparables.

-Ya se acerca Navidad_ comento Remus dos semanas después. Mientras cenaban en el Gran Salón.

-Cierto, pasado mañana tenemos una visita a Hogsmeasde, creo que ahí comprare todos los regalos._ opino Sirius

-Si, ¿Que creen que le pueda gustar a Evans?_ pregunto James mirando a la chica oye estaba dos sillas mas allá.

-Pues, a ti, una sita al siquiatra no te vendría mal, amigo estas loco con esa chica_ comento Sirius mirando con ¿Pena? A su amigo.

-Púdrete Black, ya no se que hacer, lo he hecho todo, canción, poema , incluso me incline a sus pies_ dijo James llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Wow lo único que te falta es llevarse una serenata_ opino Peter mientras se reía.

-Peter, enhorabuena! Hasta tenido una buena idea!_ aseguro james parándose de su asiento.

-Por que dije eso?_ se pregunto Peter.

-Espero que no nos metas en esto_ dijo Remus mientras mascaba su tostada.

-Jajaja, no por favor ¿Con Sirius? Lo han oído en la ducha, es horribl....._ comenzó James pero recibió una mirada de odio de su amigo así que se callo._...Hermoso!, así que no tendrá que gastar su bella voz.

-Regálale un peluche, las chicas los adoran, y flores_ dijo Sirius con aire de experiencia.

-Si, eso creo_ opino James volviendo a sentarse.

-Me voy a hacer la tarea_ dijo Remus parándose y tomando sus cosas.

-Yo voy contigo, me falta terminar algunos deberes_ dijo Sirius yendo detrás de el.

Siguieron por el pasillo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando venia Snape, y Lucius Malfoy ,que ya cursaba su 7 año.

-Hola Lupin_ le saludo Lucius. Sirius capto una mirada rara de parte de lucius y le tomo la mano a Remus, este se sonrojo.

-Hola Malfoy_ saludo cortantemente Remus y siguió de largo.

-Sirius, suelta, no soy un crió_ le susurro Remus, soltándose de la mano de Sirius.

-Pues esa noche de tormenta no parecia eso_ le susurro pícaro Sirius al oído.

-Fue una noche de tormenta cuando el lobo me mordió...._ dijo Remus bajando la mirada._ Yo nunca les tuve miedo. Pero desde ese día...

Sirius se quedo callado, para variar había metido la pata.

-Yo no sabia..._ dijo Sirius sintiéndose culpable.

-Sirius, mu-mucha gracias por haberte quedado conmigo esa noche..._ dijo Remus sin querer mirarlo. Ya que el rubor de sus mejillas era notable.

Sirius le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano.

-No hay de que, pequeñín! Puedes contar conmigo en todas las noches de tormenta _ le dijo tiernamente y Remus enrojeció a mas no poder.

-Gr-gracias_ logro decir aun sujetado de la mano de Sirius.

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor donde terminaron los deberes. En su cuarto. Remus le corrigió algunos errores a la tarea de Sirius.

-Gracias Remsie, oye debo ir a practicar Quidditch, James me espera allí_ dijo Sirius tomando su escoba.

-De acuerdo, yo me quedo aquí, no me siento muy bien_ dijo Remus tomando unos libros.

-Que te duele? _ pregunto Sirius trágicamente.

-Nada, jeje, pero no tengo ánimos, _ dijo Remus sin tomarle mucha atención.

-De acuerdo, cuídate, eh chiquitín?_ dijo Sirius divertido.

-Que no soy un crió!!!!_ le grito Remus mientras Sirius salía del cuarto con la escoba en la mano, y Remus le tiraba un cojín que pego en la puerta. Sirius ya había salido.

Remus tomo unos libros de licantropía que había tomado de la biblioteca, aunque hace mucho  los había leído. Volvió a repasar algunas paginas, donde encontró algo que lo hizo recordar.

-... los licántropos solo pueden entregarse a una persona en toda su vida, por esto deben estar totalmente seguros al decidir..._ Leyó Remus. Es cierto, solo se podía entregar a una persona. Sabia perfectamente a que persona le gustaría entregarse. Sirius.

-Dios en que estoy pensando_ se reprendió Remus totalmente rojo.

El día se nublo. Se dirigió a la ventana y pudo ver a los jugadores de Quidditch entrenando. Pudo ver a Sirius que volaba libremente el pelo le volaba sensualmente. Le pego profesionalmente e a una Bludger que voló muchos metros mas allá.

-Sirius, como es posible que me allá enamorado de ti?

James acababa de atrapar la Snitch y Peter lo vitoreaba exageradamente , mientras este hacia reverencias a un publico invisible.

Remus se paseo por la habitación y como no tenia nada que hacer fue a la biblioteca. En el camino de topo con Severus.

Snape que lo arrincono. Remus se asusto y su respiración se agito.

-Que-que  quieres Snivellus?_ pregunto Remus con un temblor en su voz. Estaban en un pasillo y no había nadie.

-Ten cuidado lobito, no te acerques mas a Lucius_ le advirtió Snape, y se fue.

Remus quedo perplejo. Era cierto, Severus sabia que el era un licántropo por culpa de Sirius. Pero a que se refería con lo de Lucius. Siempre le incomodaba la forma en que Malfoy lo miraba. Por otra parte Lucius no estaba nada mal, era sensual, atractivo, inteligente... Aunque sin duda Sirius era mucho mas atractivo que el.

-Ay en que estoy pensando_ se reprocho Remus, _ Estas hormonas me estas matando...

Continuara....

**Notas de la Autora**: Hiolitas! Wiii Sirius y Remus ya se queren otra ves como "amigos" (aun)  jeje COF COF... aun falta para que se digan todo lo que se queren, eso promete acción (no seáis mal pensados) solo les pido paciencia.

Ok si creen que el fic apesta, que esta aburrido, muy lento, o cualquier cosa ya saben, **Review!**


	4. Faint

**Notas:** Este Fan Fic Contiene **_Slash! / relación chico-chico /_** Si no te gusta el tema , te pido PORFAVOR que te vallas porque no acepto reclamos. Quedáis advertidos.

Los personajes son de Rowling

**Sumary**: El estado de animo de Remus se altera cuando se acerca la luna llena.. Remus se tensa y se "enfada" con Sirius, mientras el se siente algo solo.... . / Sirius y Remus / [Yaoi]  

**ADVERTENCIA: _En este capitulo hay un poco de Spoiler del quinto libro.... Aunque si no lo lees, no importa, puedes saltarte esa pequeña parte. _**

I Need You So Much 

_Faint [Débil]___

Se acercaba el día para ir al antiguo pueblo de Hogsmeasde, los Merodeadores tenían pensando comprar los regalos de navidad y luego pasarse el día comiendo y en Zonko. Santuario de James y Sirius,

Una cabeza con pelo color paja se asomo entre las sabanas, a la ves que unos grandes y hermosos ojos dorados se abrían . Remus acababa de despertar por el horrible canto que llegaba del baño. Sirius se estaba bañando .

-Quieres CALLARTE!_ le grito Remus, tirando un cojín a la puerta del baño.

-Lalalalalala!!!!!!_ canto Sirius aun mas fuerte para molestar a Remus, definitivamente , cantaba horrible.

-Bueno ya me extrañaba que fuera demasiado perfecto._ se murmuro Remus.

Remus tomo su toalla para ir al baño, Sirius ya había terminado. Se dirigió a la puerta y golpeo. _"Pasa Moony"_  le dijo Sirius desde adentro. Remus entro, Sirius aun estaba desnudo. Se habían visto tantas veces que ya le era normal, aunque no dejaba de admirar su hermosa figuro. Aun con los ojos medio cerrados se quito el pijama y entro a la ducha.

Aun estaba parado sin prender el agua. Medio dormido se apoyo contra la muralla. Luego sintió que el agua le pegaba en la cara y se asusto. 

-Black!_ grito Remus. Obviamente Sirius le había abierto el agua para asustarlo.

-jejeje, esque estabas como ido_ le respondió el animago saliendo del baño.

-"Ay esque estabas como ido!"_ se burlo Remus, porque Sirius tenia que ser tan estúpido, y ala ves tan hermoso y casi perfecto. Se baño rápidamente y salió con una toalla en la cintura. Se vistió en silencio y bajo con Peter a la sala común.

------

-Mañana vamos a Hogsmeasde! _ recordó Remus, fascinado.

-calma lobito_ lo tranquilizo Sirius. La luna llena estaba cerca y Remus solia estar mas eufórico_ Yo quiero que ya sea mañana, tengo una cita en "Las tres escobas" con cierta chica Hufflepuf.

La sonrisa de Moony se borro de su rostro.

-No pierdes el tiempo, eh?_ le dijo Moony tratando de sonar despreocupado.

Sirius lo miro y levanto una ceja.

-No empezaremos denuevo..._ dijo Sirius recordando la ultima ves que había salido con una chica y había provocado que Remus se enojara, y que pasara solo la ultima luna llena.

-¿qué quieres decir?, Padfoot, porque crees que todo le mundo gira a tu alrededor_ dijo Moony mirando a otro lado.

-Esque, note cierto tono en tus vos_ dijo Padfoot llevándose las manos atrás de la cabeza.

-Piérdete_ contesto Moony, tomo sus libros y fue a su próxima clase.

-¿Y que mierda se supone que hice ahora?_ le pregunto Sirius a james que estaba sentado a su lado leyendo un libro de bromas.

James se limito a encogerse de hombros.

Era cierto que Padfoot quería a Moony, mas que a un amigo, pero no podía perder el tiempo, decidiéndose en cuando se lo diría a Moony, por eso salía con cuanta chica se le cruzara. Solo para pasar el rato.

-James, que dirías si te digo que no me gustan exactamente las mujeres_ le pregunto Padfoot decidido a contarle a James de sus sentimientos.

James lo miro a los ojos y se alejo un poco de Sirius.

-Espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que estas insinuando_ respondió James dejando su libro de lado y mirando con miedo a Sirius.

-Dios, no sabia que eras tan buen amigo_ dijo Sirius trágicamente.

-Bien, lo siento, pues... te preguntaría  que, porque me lo preguntas_ dijo James algo mas tranquilo, le asustaba que su amigo se le declarase enfrente de toda la sala común, (xD con ese ego que tiene)

-No me hagas decírtelo_ pidió Sirius ruborizándose. Se quedaron un momento en un molesto silencio.

-T-te gus-gusto- yo?_ pregunto James mirando a Sirius y este le devolvió la mirada.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencioso, hasta que por atrás alguien tosió ( Uds. saben, COF, COF xD)  y continuo con su trabajo.

-Por supuesto que no!!!_ le grito Padfoot cruzándose de brazos.

-Uf, que alivio_ dijo james pasándose la manga por la frente._ Entonces, quieres decir, que te gusta un chico?

Otro momento de silencio, Sirius pensó que quizás no seria la mejor idea contarle a James, pero ya estaba decidido.

-Eso creo_ murmuro Sirius muy bajo.

-Y, quien es?_ pregunto james ya impaciente, el tema era muy incomodo, y sobretodo si se trataba de un chico.

Sirius dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado. Mientras movía su pie nerviosamente, y sus dedos de movían incontrolablemente sobre su brazo, dio un largo suspiro, y se rasco la cabeza como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Mo-Moony_ susurro Sirius muy bajito, aunque seguro james lo había escuchado.

Otro minuto de silencio.

-Espero conocer a mas de un Moony_ rogó james al aire.

-Sabe que no_ dijo Sirius totalmente rojo.

-Valla_ se limito a decir James_ Pues...

-Que?_ pregunto Sirius mirando a su amigo.

-Es raro, pero esta bien_ aseguro james volviendo a su libro como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Pero, quiero que me des un consejo_ protesto Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sirius, por favor, esto es muy penoso.._ comenzó James enrojeciendo.

-Y crees que para mi no???_ le gritó Sirius.

-Calma, bien, pues.... sabes si el también es, bueno, tu sabes... un ... homo?_ pregunto James intentando concentrarse en su libro.

Sirius enrojeció mucho mas.

-Pues, no, no lo se_ dijo Sirius, _ pero me gustaría preguntárselo

-Oh, ya es hora de ir a clases, vamos rápido_ dijo james cambiando de tema y corriendo hacia Historia de la Magia.

Remus y Sirius NO estaban peleados, pero eso si Remus se sentía algo deprimido, y por eso era un poco cortante con el animago.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente, hasta que llego pociones, donde Remus era pareja con James.

El licántropo estaba dispuesto a pedirle consejos sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sirius, ya que no podía seguir así.  Y mientras preparaban la poción , Remus pregunto.

-Prongs?, este, que me dirías.... s-si  m-me  gustan lo-los chicos_ pregunto Remus notando que sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Ay no otro mas no _ gruño james llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Que quieres decir??_ pregunto Remus frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada_ aseguro este _Decías???

-Pues eso, yo, soy, ... bueno tu sabes... _comenzó Remus muy nervioso.

-Vale, Vale, no tienes para que decirlo_ dijo James.

Remus alzo una ceja. 

-Y bueno, quien es, el afortunado_ pregunto James, rogando al cielo que no fuera el.

-Pad-Padfoot_ murmuro Remus muy bajito.

James suspiro, si supiera Remus... ¿Un momento? Si el le decía Remus no tendrían que tener esta penosa conversación , pero no . le seria fiel a Sirius. Aunque pensándolo mejor ... NOOO , no le diría. Pero para el lo mejor seria..... No, No y No! 

-Porque ríes?_ pregunto Remus.

-Mi querido lobito..._ comenzó james_ déjame decirte que, es cosa de que tu y el lo hablen.

Remus frunció el ceño.

El día desde ahí fue raro, James insistía en dejarlos solos, y agarraba a Peter y se lo llevaba, pero ni Sirius ni Remus estaban ni listos ni dispuestos para decirle el uno al otro de sus sentimientos.

James y Peter los acababan de botar para la cena, Sirius no hablaba, aun estaba nervioso por la actitud de james.

-lindo día_ dijo opino Sirius conciente de lo estúpido que sonó eso,  al momento que sonaba un fuerte trueno. Y Sirius le agradecido al cielo, eso significaba que volvería a dormir con Remus.

Remus se estremeció, quería volver a dormir junto a Sirius para estar tranquilo, pero con la sola presencia de este se estremecía aun mas.

-Si, sabes tengo que ir a la biblioteca a terminar el trabajo de ... Adivinación_ mintió Remus.

-Ey! Tu no tomas adivinación, lobito_ lo detuvo Sirius. Remus odiaba cuando le decía lobito para burlarse.

-Ah... _ se limito a decir Remus y volviendo a sentarse y posar su mirada en su cena.

-Sabes, esto es estúpido_ dijo Sirius cortando el hielo_ ni siquiera se porque no me hablas, y que yo sepa no he hecho nada de malo.

-Es cierto, es algo, tonto_ dijo Remus a la ves que soltaba una risita nerviosa_ Este.. no-no estoy enojado contigo, son cosas tuyas.

-Oh genial_ dijo Sirius entusiasmado mientras le revolvió el cabello.

Luego volvieron a ser los amigos de siempre y a reír a toda boca. Para desgracia de Sirius la tormenta había parado, dejando solo una débil lluvia. Luego volvieron a la sala común y subieron inmediatamente a su cuarto. Ahí los esperaban James y Peter para una divertida pelea de almohadas. Al pasar las horas todos cayeron rendidos en sus camas, y todos los cojines quedaron tirajos por la habitación, Sirius dijo que iría a tomar un baño para dormir tranquilo. 

-Yo me bañare mañana, tengo mucho sueño_ opino James.

-Que asco, Prongs estas todo sudado_ dijo Remus mirándolo.

-Y tu punto es.....??_ pregunto es aludido.

-Olvídalo_ dijo Remus_ Ey Padfoot!! apura ahí que yo también me quiero bañar.

-Claro, lobito_ dijo este al momento en que entraba al baño.

Remus enrojeció un poco y se tiro en su cama. Luego Sirius se puso a cantar en la ducha. Todos se llevaron la mano a los oídos, verdaderamente cantaba pésimo, 

-SIRIUS QUIERES CALLARTE!!!!_le grito james perdiendo la paciencia.

Luego Sirius salió con el cabello húmedo y una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Iba caminando a su cama cuando tropezó con un almohadón y cayo de bruces al suelo frente a la cama de Remus. Todos rieron , pero las mejillas de Remus se ruborizaron mas, luego tomo su toalla y partió al baño.

James alzo la ceja.

Después de que Remus se bañara entro Peter y luego todos metieron a james con ropa y todo a la bañera. Una ves que todos estuvieron limpios y perfumados se acostaron, pero dos personas no podían conciliar el sueño. Obviamente estas eran Peter y james, jeje no mentira, Remus y Sirius seguían despiertos, pensando.

Remus se aburrió, quería hacer algo, correr, gritar, cualquier cosa menos estar ahí acostado sin hacer nada, faltaba poco para la luna llena y el lobo lo hacia estar eufórico. Se puso la bata y bajo a la sala común. No había nadie, solo se sentía el sonido del fuego crepitar. Se sentó en el sillón, no tenia nada que hacer, así que se puso a dar vueltas por la sala común, luego se volvió a sentar junto al fuego. Hasta que sintió que alguien bajaba.

Sirius

Remus suspiro. ¿Es que acaso no podía estar solo ni un minuto? Aunque la verdad, esque no le importaba mucho que Sirius lo acompañase, es mas le encantaba que se preocupara tanto por el, pero aun así le molestaba, ya estaba grande y parecia que Sirius creía que aun era un niño.

Remus hizo como que no lo escucho. No movió la vista de el fuego. Luego Sirius se sentó muy pegado a el.

-Moony, ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto Sirius, posando una mono en la rodilla del licántropo.

-Padfoot, porque tiene que pasarme algo malo para querer estar solo..._ le grito Remus, molesto y girándose para quedar a espaldas de Sirius.

-Yo..._comenzó Sirius bajando la mirada.

-Entiéndelo, maldita sea, NO SOY UN NIÑO! YA ESTOY GRANDE PARA CUIDARME SOLO!_ le grito Remus enrojeciendo por la ira.

-Lo siento creí que algo andaba mal.._ dijo Sirius sacando su mano y parándose del sillón. Le hecho una ultima mirada a Remus y se dispuso a ir. Ya estaba subiendo la escarlatina cuando se detuvo.

-No... Sirius..._ llamo Remus volteándose._ no te vallas.

Sirius se detuvo peor no se volteo. Luego siguió subiendo la escalera y entro a el dormitorio dejando solo a Remus.

-Mierda..._ murmuro Remus llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Es el lobo... Yo no soy así.. _ se dio para tranquilizarse. En unos días seria luna llena._ Estoy harto de  esta maldita maldición._ Luego se tiro al sillón y se quedo dormido.

-----*-----

_I am / Estoy  
Little bit of loneliness / Un poco solo  
A little bit of disregard / Un poco indiferente  
A handful of complaints  / Un puñado de quejas  
But I can't help the fact  / Pero no puedo evitar el hecho  
That everyone can see these scars / De que todo el mundo puede ver las cicatrices_

-----*------

Sirius estaba en su cama, Remus había sido muy duro con el, el solo se preocupaba por el, y Remus le gritaba. Su Remus no era así, sabia que era el lobo. Hacia que se enojara con ellos por cualquier cosa, y luego lo encontraban en su cama con los ojos vidriosos,  muy arrepentido. Espero unos minutos, de seguro Remus ya se había dormido. Tomo su abrigo y bajo las escaleras. Fue hasta el sillón y ahí estaba Remus dormido y tiritando. Sirius lo habría tomado en brazos y lo habría llevado a la habitación, pero no quería molestarlo, así que le tiro el abrigo encima y le quito unos mechones castaños de su frente. Luego volvió a su cama.

Sirius abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Se saco las mantas y un frió lo hizo estremecerse. Se habría vuelto a dormir pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde, sus amigos ya se habían ido a desayunar. Se ducho rápidamente y se abrigo. Luego se miro al espejo.

-Eres guapo, ¿eh?_ se dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

Bajo las escaleras y como supuso no había nadie. Luego se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto el abrigo que le había pasado ayer a Remus. Suspiro. Llego al Gran Salón y solo vio a unas pocas personas... ¡Hoy tenían visita a Hogsmeasde! Sirius corrió y cogió una tostada. Luego se fue hacia la entrada del castillo donde estaba la fila para tomar los carruajes, maldijo mentalmente a sus amigos por no despertarlo. ¿Que se creían? Se puso al final de la fila poniéndose en puntillas para buscar a sus amigos, de seguro estaban muy adelante. Luego sintió que alguien le tomaba el Brazo.

Remus, pensó. 

 Pero no, era la chica con la que había quedado de salir.  Sirius la saludo de mala gana y le beso la mejilla. Unos minutos después se subieron a los carruajes y Sirius miraba deprimido por la ventanilla mientras la chica no paraba de hablar. Sirius sonreía de ves en cuando para que no lo molestara.

Llegaron a Hogsmeasde y se fueron a tomar unas cervezas de mantecas luego pasearon por el pueblo, y Sirius diviso unos ojos dorados entre la multitud. Iba con unas chicas y con Longbotton. Cuando se cruzaron Remus le dirigió un sonrisa queda y le choco el brazo sin querer. Luego dejo a la chica con sus amigas, ella le había gritado que por su culpa había perdido la mitad del día, porque Sirius no andaba con ánimos, luego se encontró con James y Peter y pasaron el resto del día juntos.

-porque no me despertaron en la mañana??_ pregunto Sirius molesto.

Oh, si lo hicimos_ dijo Peter_ pero no despertaste, luego creímos que Remus te despertaría, de seguro se levanto muy temprano, porque cuando desperté no estaba.

-Quienes eran esas chicas con las que andaba Remus_ volvió a preguntar el animago.

-Una era Alice, la novia de Frank, y la otra era una chica que se lleva bien con Remus, lo invitaron a pasar el día con ellos_ respondió James mirando a su amigo. _ pero no creo que sean nada mas, si es por lo que estas molesto.

Peter frunció el ceño y los miro confundido

-Porque te molesta?_  pregunto Peter.

Sirius le pego un codazo a james .

-molestarme? _ dijo Sirius señalándose_ no, para nada, solo que es raro que Remus no este.

Luego pasaron el día en Zonko comprando bromas, aunque nada podía sacar a Sirius de su trance, nada era lo mismo sin " Su" Moony.

Una ves que estuvieron en Hogwarts, Sirius se fue al cuarto y se tiro en la cama, estaba cansado y aun no había podido hallar a Remus, de seguro estaba muy divertido con sus nuevos amigos. Ya era la hora de la cena,  de seguro estaba por el gran Salón. Se iba a parar de la cama cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

Remus.

Moony, fue hasta su cama percatándose que Sirius estaba en su cama mirándolo. Se hizo el tonto y se puso a buscar unas cosas en su baúl. Luego salió de la habitación.

¿Qué había sido eso? Se pregunto una y otra ves Sirius, luego no aguanto mas, salió de la habitación, y encontró a Moony en la sala común sentado en un rincón leyendo unos libros. Fue hasta donde estaba el y lo agarró de la muñeca.

-Que quieres?_ pregunto Moony algo arto.

-Querrás decir, que mierda te pasa?_ le dijo Sirius obligándolo a quedar de cara a el. Pego su cuerpo al de Remus mirándolo algo molesto_ que hice para que te pongas así conmigo?

-nada Padfoot, sabes que nada, es solo que ayer, fui tan duro contigo, que no quería verte, creí que estabas enojado_ contesto Remus enfrentándolo.

¿Molesto? Era lo ultimo que se le había pasado por la cabeza a Sirius, james se molestaría con Moony.

-Pues, yo no estoy enojado, y vas a tener que perdonarme, sea por lo que sea, porque no estoy dispuesto a que pases otra noche de luna llena solo_ dijo Sirius haciéndole cariño en la mejilla. Remus se ruborizo ante tal contacto, pero era agradable. Luego abrazo a Sirius y este lo apretó contra si.

-Ya no quiero ser un licántropo ..._ murmuro Remus poniendo barbilla en el hombro de Sirius.

A Sirius se le partió el corazón con el comentario de su amigo.

-Tranquilo, lobito, yo estaré contigo...... esta ves si que estaré contigo_ dijo Sirius recordando que la ultima ves no cumplió su promesa.

Remus se pego mas a su amigo. Era tan agradable estar con el. Sentir su calor, y eso lo hacia sentir tranquilo. Nadie mas existía aparte de ellos.

Una ves que ya estuvieron desayunando, Moony parecia tranquilo, y no quitaba una sonrisa del rostro, de ves en cuado miraba a Sirius, y el le sonreía. El simplemente se ruborizaba.

-Padfoot..._ llamo James a su amigo en la hora de Hechizos.

-Que pasa ahora?_ pregunto Sirius temiendo que fuera otra de sus travesuras para conquistar a Evans, aunque, pensándolo bien, tenia ganas de hacer algo divertido.

-Moony.... Navidad... Luna llena_ dijo James en pocas palabras mientras examinaba el calendario Lunar. Sirius comprendió de inmediato.

Cierto, como había sido tan tonto, la próxima noche de luna llena seria justo el día de navidad. ... Moony.

-EY!!!MOONY!_ grito James a Remus que estaba hablando con Lily y Peter. Remus fue hacia ellos. _ Moony, este, me preguntaba si tu Peter, y Sirius_ dijo mirando a cada uno_ les gustaría pasar navidad en mi casa, mi padre nos a dejado.

Remus bajo la mirada, sus padres no lo dejaban, o se quedaba en el colegio, o se iba a casa, no les gustaba mucho que fuera amigo de Sirius, y ellos sabrían que era obvio que el también iría.

-Yo no puedo..._ dijo Moony apenado_ Me tengo que quedar en el colegio.

-Yo puedo!!!_ dijo Peter alzando la mano

-Padfoot?_ pregunto James mirando a su amigo.

-Yo me quedo con Moony..._ dijo Sirius decidido.

-Pero... porque no nos quedamos todos en Hogwarts! _ dijo james pero recibió una patada de Sirius, lo miro y modulo las palabras que parecían "Será- mi- oportunidad"  James medito.. y luego entendió.

-Oh... pues Peter y yo nos vamos,  esque mis padres me obligan a pasarlo con ellos_ mintió James.

-Pero como es que te has quedado en Hogwarts varios..._ comenzó Peter pero james le pego un puntapié._ AUUUUU!! 

Remus alzo la ceja

-Estas bien Wormtail?_ pregunto Remus 

-S-si! Err.. entonces yo y James vamos a su casa y Uds. dos se quedan... _ continuo Peter.

-genial_ animo Sirius, *esta seria una buena Navidad. Para Mi*

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, al final no pasaría la navidad solo, ni l luna llena.

La ultima noche antes de las vacaciones de navidad llego, james y Peter tenían casi listos sus baúles, mañana en la mañana partirían. Sirius estaba en su cama con las cortinas abiertas y recostado tranquilamente mientras veía como Peter y james corrían de un lado a otro buscando cosas que olvidadas.

Remus estaba en un castigo por la clase de pociones, donde Sirius y James le habían echado ingredientes extras a la poción de Snape., por culpa de Sirius y james había tenido que ir el... el se había culpado para que no los castigaran a ellos, ahora debía de estar limpiando calderos. Sirius se sentía totalmente culpable, y Remus no había aceptado replicas.

Sirius comenzó a cerrar los ojos débilmente hasta que cayo dormido. 

_........... sus pulmones estaban vacíos, caía, caía, tras un velo negro que se movía como si la ráfaga de viento lo moviera a la faz de su baile .Pudo ver los ojos dorados, pudo sentir que una lagrima caía por su rostro, y lo ultimo que vio antes de caer , fue sus ojos, y un gran dolor en ellos, luego todo estuvo oscuro, había caído..........._

Una sueva mano, se poso en su mejilla borrando el rastro de lagrimas que habían caído por su rostro en los sueños. Sirius abrió los ojos y pudo sentir que sus ojos estaban hinchados. Había estado llorando, el había muerto... luego se paso la mano por los ojos y pudo ver que Remus estaba junto a el en la cama, arrodillado mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. La oscuridad ya se había apoderado de la habitación, se había quedado dormido, y solo había sido un sueño, solo un sueño. Vio los ojos dorados, los pudo ver, creyó que nunca mas los vería... luego se tiro a los brazos de Remus sollozando como un pequeño niño.

-Sirius......_ dijo Remus acariciando su cabello negro azulado para tranquilizarlo, no entendía nada_ Que ocurre?

-Nada Remsie, júrame que nunca me dejaras...._ pidió Sirius cerrando los ojos.

-Paddy..._ Sirius se aferró mas fuerte a el.  Se separo un poco y le beso la frente._ tranquilo, no paso nada._ Remus recostó a Sirius en la almohada, el estaba cansado de tanto limpiar calderos y quería ir a dormir, Sirius cerro los ojos, y de apoco se quedo dormido.

-A mi me gustaría que tu nunca me dejaras, Sirius..._ Remus lo miro por ultima ves y volvió a su cama para descansar.

Los ojos negros se abrieron con la luz del día. Sirius se estiro un poco y encontró una nota junto a su almohada.

_Padfoot:  
  
_

_Con Peter nos fuimos en la mañana a Casa, no te quisimos despertar porque.... bueno solo no te quisimos despertar, y a Remus tampoco, parecia muy casando.! ... ojala todo salga bien en navidad... y con Remus._

_James_

Sirius guardo la carta bajo la almohada y recordó la noche anterior. Recordó el sueño, y a Remus... Se  incorporo en la cama y miro a su cama vecina. Las cortinas de la cama de Remus estaban abiertas y Remus estaba acostado con la boca abierta, el pelo muy desordenado y un fuerte olor a productos de limpieza. Sirius suspiro, se levanto de la cama y fue hasta la de Remus. Se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de su cara. Le saco unos mechones del rostro, y lo despertó suavemente. 

-Padfoot..._ dijo Remus despertando, se estiro perezosamente y le sonrió_ como dormiste?

-Bien..._ respondió Sirius esbozando una pequeña sonrisa_  y tu? Ayer me debiste haber despertado cuando llegaste.

-Fui hasta tu cama, aparte que llegue muy tarde, pero estabas llorando ......Sirius, ¿Qué ocurrió? _ dijo Remus mientras se incorporaba en la cama, y Sirius le ponía unos cojines en la espalda.

-No lo se... fue un sueño... _ respondió Sirius, Remus le acaricio la mejilla mientras le sonreía._ debemos bajar a desayunar. Es tarde_ Sirius sonrojo un poco ante la caricia de su amigo.

-Bien, ve a bañarte, yo tratare de dormir un poco mas, pero si te pones a cantar no creo que pueda..._ respondió Remus divertido, luego se acurruco en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza. Sirius se paro, fue por si toalla y se metió al baño.

Continua .... xD

****

**Notas de la autora:** Hello! UHF ahora me demore un poquitin en actualizar.... bueno ojala les allá gustado este capitulo, a mi me gusto mxo! XD es tierno, según yo, ya se viene la navidad y un poco de acción, se que va lento...  pero yo toy segura de que a Remus y a Sirius se les haría = de difícil... ._. además, empezó el colee por acá xD y no tengo mxo tiempo, aparte que cambie el capitulo como 3 veces, porque si escribo algo, me gusta que sea bueno, no lo primero que se me venga a la mente.....  espero sus Review! Ahps, y me habían preguntado de cuando actualizo, pues.... cada ves que puedo xD mas o menos una ves a la semana, si no es un poco mas...^^ please, díganme todo acerca del fic, Quero saber coo creen que va...  Weno.... nos vemos en la próxima!!!

**_Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	5. My December

**Notas:** Este Fan Fic Contiene **_Slash! / relación chico-chico /_** Si no te gusta el tema , te pido PORFAVOR que te vallas porque no acepto reclamos. Quedáis advertidos.

Los personajes son de Rowling

**Sumary**: El chocolate y la navidad pueden ser buenos para Sirius y Remus.

I Need You So Much 

  
_My December [ Mi Diciembre]_

Ese día Sirius y Remus se la pasaron junto al lago jugando con la nieve, Remus andaba con muchas energías por la luna llena, así que a pesar del frió, Remus obligó a Sirius a acompañarlo a jugar, y Sirius acepto encantado.

Luego de estar mas que mojados, volvieron al castillo para almorzar, habían muy pocos alumnos en el colegio, entre ellos estaba Snape, para variar solo... a pesar de que pasaba algún tiempo con Lucias Malfoy, pero el se había ido con su familia.

-Pobre Snivellus, deberíamos mandarle un regalo..._ dijo Sirius con vos melosa_ ¿Qué crees Remsie?

-Padfoot... si piensas molestar a Snape, creo que no es muy buena idea, y menos en esta época, por lo menos déjalo en paz, creo que ya le basta con pasar totalmente solo la navidad, a mi no me gustaría_ dijo Remus sonriendo a Sirius.

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque es Navidad... siento..._ comenzó Sirius bajando la mirada_ ... es decir, se que no te debe ser muy agradable pasar la Navidad como lobo...

-Pero que dices, los días de luna llena es cuando mejor lo paso, bueno quizás después duela un poco_ dijo Remus recordando como le dolía el cuerpo después de las transformaciones_... Pero.... Moony estará con Padfoot, y eso... estará muy bien.

Sirius enrojeció, metió torpemente el tenedor en el plato de sopa, y sin querer le salpico a Remus.

Luego del almuerzo, el día se puso muy helado, prefirieron quedarse en la habitación tomando cervezas de manteca que habían sacado de las cocinas. Sirius estaba en la cama de Moony tirando, mientras Remus estaba en la amplia cama de James durmiendo, después de todo, se llevarían corriendo toda la noche por Hogsmeasde, así que prefería reponer un poco de fuerzas.

Sirius observo a Remus, parecia tan tranquilo, y pensar que en unas horas estaría convertido en un terrible hombre-lobo... pobre Remus, desde tan pequeño... y debía cargar con esa cruz... Sirius fue hasta el baúl de Remus para buscarle un sweater,pues en unos minutos mas tendrían que bajar para la trsnsformacion,  en eso encontró un libro de licantropía, nunca había leído mucho sobre el tema, tomo el libro mirando de ves en cuando a Remus por si despertaba, y lo ojeo... Se paso de hoja en hoja buscando detalles... hasta que encontró algo que casi le hizo caer de la cama... 

- -... los licántropos solo pueden entregarse a una persona en toda su vida, por esto deben estar totalmente seguros al decidir...._ leyó Sirius en un susurro.

Eso quería decir que Remus solo podría..... con una persona.... Sirius miro a su amigo.

Como le gustaría ser el a quien Remus escogiera, como le gustaría compartir toda su vida con Remus, sabia que no era posible, no a el, menos a su amigo, y mucho menos a un hombre, la sola idea se le haría ridícula 

Sirius miro por la venta y vio que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Con cuidado fue hasta la cama de Remus y lo remeció.

-Remsie....ya es hora_ murmuro Sirius.

-Sisi... ya voy_ dijo Remus, se restregó los ojos, y bostezó... _ vamos..

Minutos después Sirius y Remus se encontraban en la casa de los gritos.. Sirius se sentó en la cama mientras Remus se terminaba de desvestir, para que el lobo no rompiera la poca ropa que tenia... luego se sentó junto a Sirius un poco cohibido.

-En que piensas..._ pregunto Remus perdiéndose una ves mas en sus ojos negros.

-Yo.. _ comenzó Sirius frotándose las manos por el frió..._ Feliz Navidad Remus, ya son las doce_ Sirius se acerco para abrazarlo

Remus le pego un empujon a Sirius para que no lo abrazara, en ese momento comenzó a sentir un dolor tremendo en el cuerpo, la sangre le hervía y los huesos se alargaban, rompió el silencio de la noche con un grito, miro a Sirius con lagrimas en los ojos antes de quedar transformado totalmente. Sirius se convirtió en un enorme perro negro, y fue junto a Moony.

Moony olió a Padfoot, y enseguida lo reconoció como su acompañante de todas sus noches de luna llena, frotaron los hocicos y se lamieron con cariño. Salieron unos minutos de la casa de los gritos donde corrieron gran parte de la noche.

luego volvieron a el refugio de las transformación de Remus, y pasaron el resto de la noche acurrucados en un rincón. 

El sol se coló por los vidrios rotos de la casa de los gritos, Padfoot se convirtió en Sirius y observo con los ojos un poco caídos a la delgada figura que estaba a su lado, Remus, desnudo y tiritando de frió. Sirius le puso con cuidado la túnica encima, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hacia el castillo. Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y subieron inmediatamente hacia la habitación  Sirius recostó a Remus sobre la cama y este despertó justo en ese momento. Remus se estiro un poco y le sonrió a Sirius.

-Hola.. feliz... Feliz navidad_ saludo Remus reteniendo un bostezo.

-Feliz navidad, Remsie_ contesto Sirius_ no te muevas, tengo que curarte esas raspaduras. 

Remus sonrió. Sirius con cuidado le quito la capa que le había puesto para taparlo mientras llegaban a la habitación, y observo con cuidado su desnudo cuerpo, se detuvo en la gran cicatriz que tenia cerca del cuello, producida por la mordedura del licántropo que le había traído tras si esa maldición, luego se fijo en un sin fin de cicatrices que tenia el delgado cuerpo de Remus. Paso con cuidado la mano, casi en forma de caricia. Le rezo con cuidado las raspaduras de la noche pasada. 

Remus se estremeció un poco y se ruborizo al notar que Sirius lo observaba tan detenidamente, y luego suspiro al sentir la mano de Sirius rozando su cuerpo desnudo.

Sirius se separo un poco y le sonrió, fue a buscar los ungüentos para curar las heridas, y en unos minutos se encontraba desinfectando algunas heridas del cuerpo del licántropo. Una ves terminado, le ayudo a ponerse el pijama y a acurrucarse en la cama.

-Gracias Padfoot_ agradeció Remus cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir.

-de nada _ dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en su propia cama._ Espera... no te duermas te tengo un regalo...

Remus alzo la ceja... Sirius se paro de la cama y fue hacia su baúl para buscar el regalo para Remus. Cuando por fin hallo el pequeño paquete donde estaba la cadena, fue hasta donde Remus y se lo dio.

-Para mi??_ pregunto Remus sonriendo y algo emocionado.

-Por supuesto... Ábrelo_ lo animo Sirius.

Remus con cuidado comenzó a abrir el paquete, cada ves mas emocionado.... Cuando lo consiguió abrir, lo dio vuelta dejando caer la delgada cadena de plata sobre su mano izquierda. El rechazo fue inmediato, al momento en que la cadena ayo a su mano, Remus abrió los ojos de asombro, Plata.... La plata es un metal que daña a los hombres lobos... Inmediatamente cerro los ojos y comenzó a sentir el efecto de la cadena en su mano, sentía como si le pasaran un chuchillo por la mano y se estuvieran llenando de tajos, apretó mas la cadena con su mano, como si así fuera a pasar el dolor.

-Remus que .._ pregunto Sirius mirando la cara de dolor de su amigo... pero antes de haber terminado Remus ya había tirando la cadena a muchos metros de la cama.

Remus apretó mas los ojos. Con la sabana, se apretó la mano herida, para detener la sangre que aun seguía cayendo en gotitas, comenzaba por su mano, recorría todo su brazo y caía por el codo hacia la cama, dejando pequeñas manchitas en la sabana blanca. Sirius no lo noto.

-No te gusto..._ Pregunto Sirius tomando la cadena que había chocado contra la muralla y había caído al suelo. Remus se quedo en silencio unos minutos.

-Sirius... no es eso.._ comenzó Remus.

-Yo te la puedo poner_ dijo Sirius soltando el broche de la cadena.

-No Sirius..._ dijo Remus 

-Vamos Moony, no tiene nada de malo, si no te gusta solo dime_ dijo Sirius algo nervioso.

-no...

Sirius fue junto a Remus y le colgó la cadena del cuello... Remus no resistió por mucho tiempo, una lagrima rodó por su cara antes de desesperar. Tomo la cadena como pudo e intento sacarse de ella con todas sus fuerzas. La desesperación no le ayudaba a soltar el broche de la cadena,  Sin darse cuenta, había tirado de la cadena y esta se rompió. Remus miro la cadena en el piso ya rota, y luego miro a Sirius a los ojos.

-Moony..._ comenzó Sirius entendiendo por fin.

-Sirius, la los hombres-lobo les daña la plata...es una de las pocas armas contra ellos...._ dijo Remus poniendo sus manos en el cuello para aliviar el dolor._ Lo siento..

-No, Remus, no..._ dijo Sirius echándose junto a el._ fue mi culpa perdóname_  pidió Sirius, sus ojos estaban vidriosos,  y estaba temblando.. Remus lo abrazo en señal de apoyo, pego su cabeza a su pecho.  La respiración de ambos se acelero. Luego cada uno volvió a su cama para recuperar el sueño perdido de la pasada luna llena.

Unas horas después Sirius despertó, mas bien un rugido de su estomago lo despertó, dio un largo bostezo y se levanto, yendo a la cama de Moony que acababa de despertar.

-Moony... vamos a cenar?_ pregunto Sirius alcanzándole unos pantalones y un sweater.

-Oh..._ dijo Remus algo avergonzado, no quería ir a cenar y compartir a Sirius con todos, _  pues.. yo también te tengo un regalo de navidad.... no es la gran cosa, pero como siempre robo los tuyos...

Sirius no entendió eso, y miro a Remus interrogativamente

Remus tomo su varita de la mesa de noche y dijo _ Accio! _ una caja envuelta en papel verde, y cinta blanca voló a sus manos, con una seña hizo que Sirius se acercara y le entrego la caja.

Sirius le agradeció, y muy conmovido comenzó a abrir la caja,  al verla, vio la tapa de una caja de los mas exquisitos chocolates que habían, por cierto muy exclusivos.

-Remus!!! No tenias por que!_ exclamo Sirius abrazando a su amigo. Remus se ruborizo y se sentó en la cama.

Sirius abrió la caja y la mas variada cantidad de chocolates, de todos los tipos y sabores habían allí. Se sentó en la cama junto a Remus. Saco un chocolate y se lo metió a la boca. Realmente exquisito.

-Esto esta riquísimo, Remus tienes que sacar algunos!_ lo animo Sirius acercándole la gran caja.

-no, por supuesto que no_ dijo Remus mirando con ansias los chocolates_ es tu regalo

-Oh vamos, no quiero comérmelos solo_ dijo Sirius mirando lo bien que se veía Remus con ese pijama color crema, que combinaba con su pelo tomando con un listón azul en su pequeña y habitual colita.

-De acuerdo_ dijo Remus tomando un chocolate y llevándoselo a los labios. Así pasaron gran parte del tiempo probando muchos chocolates y riendo. Sirius observaba los labios de Remus y una gran ansiedad lo llevaba.

Ambos habían olvidado la cena, era mucho mas placentero estar los dos solos y comiendo algo tan rico como chocolates.

-Veamos este...._ dijo Remus tomando un chocolate, se lo llevo la mitad  a los labios y lo probo..._ mmm este si que esta bueno.

-Yo quiero!_ pidió Sirius haciendo un puchero, pero Remus ya se había echado la otra mitad a la boca.

-Lo siento..._ dijo Remus enrojeciendo, al fin era el regalo para Sirius y el se había comido muchos ya.

-No importa.... _ dijo Sirius fijándose en los labios del licántropo.._ se.... la manera perfecta de probarlo... aun..

Remus miraba a Sirius con sus ojos dorados algo extrañado, se fijo en esos labios que tantas veces había deseado, y sin darse cuenta se habían acercado hasta que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros. Sus narices se rozaron en una caricia, Sirius cerro los ojos, y pego sus labios a los de Remus, aun sin besarlo. Remus cerro los ojos instintivamente y lo beso. Por fin probo ese fruto prohibido que tanto deseaba.

------*------

This is my December / Este es mi diciembre  
This is my time of the year / Este es mi momento del año  
This is my December / Este es mi diciembre  
This is all so clear / Esto está todo tan claro  
This is my December / Este es mi diciembre  
This is my snow covered home / Este es mi hogar cubierto de nieve  
This is my December / Este es mi diciembre  
This is me alone / Este soy yo solo  
And I /Y yo

-----*-----

 Sirius profundizo el beso aun mas, probando a Remus, se sintió feliz, sintió que le faltaba aire para respirar, toda la emoción que lo llenaba por entro, paso sus brazos por la cintura de su amigo apegándolo mas a si. Mientras que Remus llevaba sus manos al cabello del animago y enredaba sus dedos en su pelo.  Sirius gimió anticipadamente en la boca de su amigo, mezclando sus alientos.  Remus sonrió aun pegada su boca la de Sirius, y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Sirius lo noto, y en parte por la falta de aire se separo de Remus.

- Moony..._ limpio su lagrima con sumo cuidado . Remus cerro los ojos fuertemente, Sirius se junto mas para volver a fundirse en un nuevo beso, pero Remus se resistió y se volteo.

-No Padfoot, no... _ dijo Remus intentando por fin dominarse, eso no estaba bien..., el labio inferior le temblaba, parte emoción, parte tristeza. Remus no quería ser parte del juego de su amigo, con tantas ya había hecho lo mismo, para luego  saber que todo fue por juego, solo para pasar el rato.  Si alguna ves podría tener a Sirius, le gustaría que fuera de verdad.

Sirius bajo la mirada.... de seguro Remus solo se había dejado llevar por el momento, era imposible que su amigo sintiera algo por el..... 

-Lo siento Moony, no quise besarte...._ comenzó Sirius diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Ahí esta" pensó  Remus, estaba en lo cierto, Sirius no lo había besado por que quisiera, solo por...

-No hay problema, Padfoot, amigo...._ Dijo Remus intentando dejar en claro aunque le doliera la frase " solo amigos".

"Amigos" pensó Sirius amargamente...

Después de un incomodo silencio, Remus se bajo de la cama dispuesto a irse de la habitación. Estaba deslizando su mano por la cerradura cuando Sirius hablo.

-Por cierto...._ comenzó Sirius con cierto tono de picardía en la voz.

Remus se quedo parado sin voltearse

-El chocolate, esta delicioso, sabia a Moony_ termino Sirius sonriendo.

Remus enrojeció mucho, y rió con una risa de, JA JA no me hagas reír, luego salió de la habitación un poco mas feliz.

Moony dejo la habitación y Sirius que aun seguía arrodillado en la cama, se tiro y quedo acostado boca arriba. Se lamió los labios para sentir una ves mas el sabor de Moony. Y luego sonrió. 

-¿Cómo pude llegar a enamorarme de el?_ se pregunto Sirius_ fácil... solo es.. dulce, tierno, sensible, preocupado, hermoso, frágil, bello....¿El tema era?? Ah si, como se había enamorado de el..._ Cuando James se entere...._ Luego salto de la cama , salió de la habitación y encontró a Remus con ambas manos en la cabeza y  los codos apoyados en las rodillas, estaba sentado en uno de  los sillones con los ojos cerrados.

-Pasa algo?_ pregunto Sirius algo avergonzado.* Porque tenia que avergonzarse tanto con Remus, cuando estaba con chicas, era lo ultimo que le pasaba.*

-Sirius..._ comenzó Remus meditando sus palabras e incorporándose_ ... lo del.... be-beso... yo solo me deje llevar, nada mas_ mintió Remus.

-Oh..._ comenzó Sirius, con cierto tono de amargura en la vos_ ... si, lo supuse.... yo... no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros...

-Por supuesto que no_ dijo Remus al fin mirando a los ojos de Sirius y notando un brillo particular en ellos. Sirius sonrió.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados, solos en la sala común, aparte de ellos, solo unos niños de primero se habían quedado, pero estaban en sus habitaciones. Cuando la noche se apodero, volvieron a la habitación. Sirius entro al baño y demoro una eternidad.

-Porque demoras tanto?_ pregunto Remus desde su cama.

-Me estoy lavando el pelo!!_ grito este desde la ducha.

-Enhorabuena_ le dijo Remus sonriendo. _ No crees que es algo tarde? Pescaras un resfriado...

En ese momento Sirius salió de la ducha, llevaba puesta la parte de abajo del piyama . Remus recorrió con cuidado el cuerpo de su amigó, su cuello, siguió por su pecho y sus marcados pectorales producto del Quidditch siguió bajando, (COF COF,) y  se sonrojo ,  luego se reprochó mentalmente por su actitud. Sirius sacudió la cabeza y el agua de su pelo empapado quedo por todos lados.

-EYY! Ten cuidado!_ dijo Remus divertido. Luego tomo su toalla y se fue a bañar.

Al día siguiente en la mañana llegaron James y Peter, se veían mas relajados que desde la ultima ves. Saludaron a sus compañeros y los pusieron al tanto de sus travesuras en la casa de James.

-....fue realmente asqueroso,_ comento James

-Pues, solo a ti se te ocurre tapar el retrete_ comento Remus

-Y luego mama, nos hizo destaparlo! Con una cosa muggle, algo que le llamaban, topapo, lopato, sopato, ......._ continuo James ignorando a Remus.

-Sopapo James, Sopapo_ ayudo Peter intentando borrar el asqueroso recuerdo de su mente.

-Eso! Y... bueno lo destapamos y salió....._ continuo james cada ves mas animado por la cara de entusiasmo de Sirius.

-ya ya! Vale, no tienes para que decirlo!_ lo corto Remus sabiendo lo que había salido del baño.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, menos Remus que de solo imaginarlo le daba asco.

James miraba continuamente a Sirius y a Remus, algo raro había en sus ojos, ya no se miraban como antes, ni se dirigían esas sonrisas raras que James había captado de ves en cuando, es mas parecia que intentaban mirarse lo menos posible.

Cuando al día siguiente empezaron las clases, Sirius le contó por su parte lo que había sucedido con Remus, lo de la transformación, el chocolate, el beso.... y el comentario de Remus.

-Ya veo..._ opino James, si tan solo Sirius supiera que Remus se moría por el, todo seria tan fácil.... Quizás el podría... ( O no James no de nuevo) se decía james... pero tan solo un empujoncito, no dañaría a nadie, NO, james el es tu amigo... Pero Sirius también lo era..... Pero Remus... pero Sirius... Pero Remus...

-James...._ llamo Sirius

...Pero Remus... tan solo una insinuación..... No... mejor, no... pero....

-James..._ repitió Sirius.,

... Al final los dos serian correspondidos, pero si Remus se llegase a enterar que el había abierto su gran boca ( y valla que era grande xD ) lo mataría....

-JAMES!!!_ le grito Sirius sacándolo de su nube.

El mes de enero paso tan tranquilamente que fue uno de los mas aburridos que pudieron recordar los merodeadores, les dejaban tantas tareas que apenas podía ir de  ves en cuando a molestar a Snape, en febrero, la cosa de calmo un poco, pero como siempre el 14 de Febrero había mas diversión.

-Odio esto de San Valentín_ opino Peter mientras veía a las chicas que reían después de que Sirius le había guiñado un ojo descaradamente.

-Oh, a mi me gusta bastante_ opino James desordenándose el pelo.

Remus no opino.

Cuando por fin llego el tan ansiado día se San Valentín, la cosa fue como todos los años, a Sirius se llenaba de cartas de amor traídas por las lechuzas al desayuno, James también tenia su pequeña torre, mientras Lily Evans lo fulminaba con la mirada, Y Remus con una sonrisa, leía tranquilo sus 7 cartas, mientras que Peter, leía aburrido una carta de su madre.

Parecia que los profesores nunca habían disfrutado en su vida un día de san Valentín, pues no les perdonaron la pila de deberes diarios y todo eso.

Así termino el mes de Febrero, Sirius y Remus seguían aun siendo los amigos de siempre, aunque ninguno podía sacarse de la cabeza el incidente de navidad,  aunque la confianza era la misma, y cuando estaban en presencia del otro, hacían como si nada hubiese pasado.

Notas de la Autora: UFF, si que me quedo FOME este capitulo, por lo menos paso algo tierno, pero nose, siento que algo le falta este fic..

Gracias a todos por sus Review! ^^ .... y porfis como siempre les pido que dejen sus cometarios, Uds. saben que me harían tremendamente feliz

Besosss!

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

v

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. I can't be with you

**Notas:** Este Fan Fic Contiene **_Slash! / relación chico-chico /_** Si no te gusta el tema , te pido PORFAVOR que te vallas porque no acepto reclamos. Quedáis advertidos.

Los personajes son de Rowling

**Sumary**: Una broma de Sirius puede salir mal, Remus se enoja con el, pero Sirius no regresa por las noches, se va a hacer ***cosillas*** por ahí.

**Advertencia**: Este capitulo puede tener una escena **PG-13** Pues tiene mención de temas "fuertes" pero es muy poco, solo la mención. Si no quieres no lo leas, recuerda que no aceptare reclamos.

I Need You So Much 

  
_I can't be with you [No puedo estar Contigo]_

Sus labios se encontraron en una suave caricia, que pronto se convirtió en una lucha, sus labios bailaban entre ellos, sus respiraciones y alientos se mezclaban y parecia que nada les borraba la sonrisa de sus rostros. El chico de ojos dorados asomo timadamente su lengua a la boca de su amigo de ojos azul noche. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, juntaron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Oh Sirius_ gimió Remus.

-¿Que ?_ pregunto una vos que definitivamente no era la de Sirius.

Remus abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cama solo. Todo había sido un placentero sueño.

-buenos días... James_ saludo Remus fijándose en la habitación, Peter estaba dormido y no había rastro de Sirius.

-Buenos días Remus, estas bien?_ pregunto James medio divertido, medio extrañado.

-Eh?_Oh si... por-porque lo dices?- preguntó Remus rascándose la cabeza como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Llamabas a Sirius?_ pregunto James sonriendo aun mas.

-cállate, Peter puede escucharte._ le susurro a James.

-Oh descuida, el no despertara con nada_ aseguro james asiendo una seña con la mano.

Remus asintió. 

-Que tan húmedo estuvo ese sueño?_ pregunto James sin poder contenerse.

Remus enrojeció mucho, saco las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El pantalón de su pijama estaba todo húmedo y pegajoso., James miro y luego rió .

-Descuida, me sucede muy seguido _rió james como si fuera algo de todos los días, y para muchos chicos lo era.

Remus desde hace meses estaba teniendo el mismo problema. Se dormía en las noches pensando en el beso que le había dado Sirius el día de Navidad, recordando sus labios contra los suyos, recordando a Sirius gimiendo en su boca.

-Y , donde esta...._ comenzó Remus después de levantarse de la cama y buscaba ropa limpia y su toalla.

-Sirius?_ termino james_ pues.. tu sabes, esta con ... una...

-Chica?_ pregunto Remus desde el baño._ no te preocupes estoy mas que acostumbrado._ mintió Remus.

-Se que no es así, Moony_ dijo James arreglándose la corbata en el espejo del baño mientras Remus se bañaba.

-Hoy tengo una cita_ dijo Remus desde la ducha mientras enrojecía.

-ya es la tercera en estos 4 meses Moony, Para que lo haces?_ pregunto James desordenándose el pelo mientras se miraba al espejo.

Remus medito un momento mientras el agua le aplastaba el pelo.

-Pues... ¿para olvidar?_ dijo Remus dudando.

-Remus... tu solo lo quieres a el_ dijo james guiñándole un ojo a su reflejo.

-Y tu que sabes?- dijo Remus algo molesto, sabia que James tenia razón, pero como decía Sirius, había que estar probando continuamente. Sabia que estaba mal, por otra parte no tenia mucho corazón para rechazar a las chicas que lo invitaban.

-Pues, te conozco demasiado bien, mi estimado Moony_ continuo James_ No deberías hacerte esto.... es malo...para ambos.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Remus jabonándose el cuerpo._ el no me quiere, y lo se James, digas lo que digas.... si no, no saldría con todas esas chicas.

James puso los ojos en blanco. Si Remus supiera...

-tu estas haciendo lo mismo, Remus_ opino James cogiendo un cinturón.

-Pero es distinto, el tiene una a la semana, yo he tenido muy pocas, aparte que el no tiene que olvidar a nadie, yo si.

-Realmente lo quieres olvidar?_ pregunto James conociendo la respuesta.

-no.... no........ pero no puedo seguir así, cada ves que lo veo con una chica, se me rompe el corazón y me dan ganas de destrozarla, el lobo me domina James, Promfey dice que es porque estoy creciendo y las hormonas y todo eso._ dijo Remus cerrando el grifo de la llave. Abrió la cortina y tomo la toalla para secarse.

-Remus... ustedes se besaron, es obvio que siente algo por ti_ dijo James perdiendo la paciencia.

-eso... no significo nada _dijo Remus ruborizándose y secándose su cuerpo.

-Como digas..... si Evans me hubiera besado.... es decir tu no besas a tu amigo solo para probar chocolate , o si? _ dijo James observando a Moony mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Remus medito un minuto. Era cierto, el no besaría a james solo para probar chocolate, quizás Sirius lo quería...

-Es imposible! Creo que soy el único raro en esta escuela_ dijo Remus arreglándose la corbata, se disponían a salir de la habitación cuándo Sirius entro.

Remus se puso pálido,¿Que tal si Sirius había escuchado?

-Hola Sirius, como te fue?_ pregunto James normalizando la tensión del ambiente.

-Buenos días Remsie_ saludo Sirius sonriéndole ampliamente al licántropo.

-Buenos días Paddy ... _ respondió Remus, luego de sonreírle salió de la habitación, no quería oír otra de las conquistas de Sirius.

 Remus cerro la puerta suavemente detrás de el.

Sirius dirigió su mirada a james.

-Que hice?_ pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nadie esta enojado contigo, Padfoot_ dijo james posando su mano en la manija para ir a tomar desayuno. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-No piensas despertar a Wormtail?_ pregunto Sirius.

-no... déjalo,, por su culpa ayer hizo que Evans me odiara aun mas.

-Que ocurrió?_ pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa. James suspiro.

James le contó a Sirius y este estallo en carcajadas, luego se fueron por el pasillo camino al Gran salón.

-Que le ocurre a Moony?_ pregunto Sirius después de contarle a james sobre su ultima conquista y recibir de parte de james un regaño.

-No me cambies el tema!, no se para que sales con chicas si quieres a Moony!!_ le grito james cruzándose de brazos.

-Esque no se, es como mi amor platónica xD _ dijo Sirius burlescamente

-Ja! Por favor, hasta yo podría salir con Moony si me lo propusiera._ dijo James mirando a unas chicas que pasaban.

Sirius se quedo parado mirando a james.

-O___O 

-¬¬*** 

-Ya me lo venia temiendo... es demasiado irresistible!!!!!_ lo acuso Sirius con el dedo.

-Queeeee!_ grito james enrojeciendo_ Por supuesto que no! A mi me gustan las chicas!!

Sirius lo miro con los ojos medio cerrados, luego se acerco a james quedando a pocos centímetros. Lo observo detenidamente y luego sonrió.

-Uff! ^^UUUU me asuste_ dijo Sirius pasándose una mano por la frente.

James suspiro resignado.

-Creí que me ibas a besar!!!_ dijo James alejándose de Sirius, ruborizado_  Esto que te cambiaras de lado me asusta.

-James créeme, no eres tan guapo_ dijo Sirius posando una mano en el hombro de james.

-Pero... no se supone que te gusta Remus...

-Sep!! ^^U_ aseguro Sirius

-Y Remus es un chico!_ recordó james poniendo su mano en el mentón .

-Sep! ^^UUU y uno muy bueno por cierto_ aseguro Sirius. James ignoro el ultimo comentario.

-Eso quiere decir que eres del otro bando... es decir Homo..._ dijo James.

-Sep! ^^UUUUU_   aseguro Sirius ampliando su sonrisa. James lo miro ceñudo.

-Y entonces como es que sales con chicas si te gustan los chicos!!!!!!_ le grito James.

-Sepp!! ^^UU me gus....¿Qué? a mi no me gustan los chicos! Es decir, uno, pero solo uno, la verdad es raro... porque aun me atraen las chicas, pero me gusta Remus.

James alzo la ceja.

-Oh dejado así, es mucho para tu pobre mente_ dijo james corriendo a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor para que Sirius no entendiera del todo su comentario.

-EH??_ pregunto Sirius corriendo tras el. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Remus que leía un libro y no había levantado la vista.

-Que bien hoy es luna llena!_ apunto Sirius intentando llamar la atención de Moony mientras el y james llenaba de leche su tazón de cereales ,pero Moony este no movió la vista de su libro.

En eso paso Snape al lado de ellos y le hecho una mirada de odio a Sirius. Sirius bufo fuerte y con su varita apunto a Snape.

-Rictusempra!_ susurro Sirius. De un momento a otro, sin que nadie hiciera nada, Snape estaba de guata en el suelo riéndose a ruidosas carcajadas

Sirius rió y miro a Moony buscando un asomo de sonrisa en sus  labios, Remus miro por arriba de su libro, y sin siquiera mirar a Sirius susurro a Snape.:

-Finite Incantantem _  Snape inmediatamente dejo de reír  y después de amenazar a Sirius con el dedo salió corriendo.

Sirius se quedo aburrido ahí, prefirió no hacer cometarios para no enfadar a Remus. James había sacado su varita, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza, no quería que Moony se enojara.

Las clases siguieron tranquilas. Remus se veía débil y desganado. No hablaba mucho y solo dirigía cortas pero significativas sonrisas.

Esa misma tarde, Sirius le comentaba al pequeño Peter su plan que tenia con james

-Sirius, no.... e-es muy muy peligro-groso_ titubeo Peter algo asustado.

-No pasara nada, solo se llevara un gran susto, mojara los pantalones y quizá que mas.._ dijo Sirius despreocupado.

James justamente llegaba a la habitación cuando se detuvo escuchando lo que hablaban sus amigos.

-Sirius, tu sabes que el lobo se obsesiona con los humanos, lo puede matar..._ comento Peter mas asustado aun.

-No... no, Si Snape esta tan interesado en saber porque Remus se ausenta cada luna llena, le haremos saber de la mejor forma, además, ya se lo he dicho.

James se quedo parado pensando, quizás no era buena idea. Saco rápidamente el mapa del Merodeador que tenia en el bolsillo. (Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas)... busco el cartelito que trajera el nombre de "Severus Snape" y lo encontré en los servicios muy cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor. Se guardo el mapa y hecho a correr lo que sus piernas mas rápido le permitieron, en unos minutos se encontraba frente a los servicios donde Severus iba saliendo con su mochila al hombro.

-Que quieres Potter?_ pregunto fulminando con la mirada.

James llego jadeando, se inclino un poco apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y luego comenzó.

-Snivellus... n-no vallas hoy-a donde Sirius te- te dijo_ logro decir james.

Snape alzo la ceja.

-Eso no te importa, ahora quítate de en medio, llegare tarde a la siguiente clase.

-No, Snivellus, de verdad, no vallas_ insistió james, mosqueado.

-Quítate!_ dijo Snape pegándole a james con el codo en el brazo, luego siguió su camino.

-mierda..._ murmuro James_ debo hacer algo, Moony puede matarlo, y decirle a Sirius que reflexiono, no funcionara.

La luna llena, se vio reflejada totalmente, después de que unas nubes se apartaran, Moony aulló junto Padfoot, Wormtail se subió al lomo de Moony ... Prongs.....  Prongs se las había arreglado para tener castigo con Mcgonagall y así poder vigilar a Snape.

Snape corrió hacia el sauce boxeador, según lo que le había dicho Black, Lupin debería estar ahí , y al fin averiguaría el porque de sus desapariciones cada mes. Snape toco con una ramita el nudo y el árbol se calmo. Un hilo de sangre se deslizo de su mejilla al rozar una ramita.  Estaba frente a la entrada y entro por el pasadizo.... todo fue muy rápido.

-Noooooo!_ grito james tirando de Snape que intentaba entrar en la casa, paseo por la planta baja cuando comenzó a sentir que alguien bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente; el lobo había olido sangre humana.

-Que es eso!!!_ grito Snape corriendo hacia la salida.

-Un licántropo, Remus es un licántropo._ le grito James, tiro de Snape, y lo jalo hacia la salida, el lobo se encontraba

frente a ellos, james arrastro a Snape con dificultad. Una ves que estuvo a salvo, se tiro al suelo respirando con dificultad.

-Bl-Black que-quería matar-matarme!!!!_ grito Snape desesperado_  El-el director sa-sabrá de es-esto!!_Snape hecho

una ultima mirada a James y salió corriendo al castillo.

-Remus matara a Sirius_ murmuro james mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo a al castillo. Jadeando.

Moony quedo tan decepcionado de no poder probar la tan ansiada carne humana, que se mordió ferozmente el brazo, Padfoot trato de impedirlo, pero Moony le gruño fuertemente para que se alejara. Wormtail se escondió bajo la cama y Moony se arrincono en un costado, mientras se arañaba con fuerza y se mordía continuamente.

Sirius abrió los ojos perezosamente. Ya esta convertido en humano. Con la mirada busco el cuerpo desnudo de su amado Moony, pero no estaba. Estaba....

-SOLO!_ grito Sirius despertando del todo_ Moony! Donde estas!! 

Sirius se llevo las manos a la cabeza maldiciéndose por dentro. Recordó su estúpida broma a Snape, Remus mordiéndose y arañándose, y el sin poder hacer nada.

-Me odia_ dijo Sirius desesperado, hubo un asomo de lagrimas por sus ojos pero se las quito bruscamente con la manga_ Un Black no llora por estas estupideces. Quizás si tengo suerte, Snape murió y le hice un buen favor al mundo...

-...un Black no llora eh?, hacerle un favor al mundo? Y claro, ahora te tendrían que expulsar_ dijo james que venia entrando. Ya estaba con el uniforme del colegio y por la cara que tenia, no traía buenas noticias.

-Moony! Donde esta? Esta bien?_ pregunto Sirius corriendo hacia james y zamarreándolo.

-Calma!, Madame Promfey lo esta atendiendo , esta fuera de peligro, solo que tiene una gran mordedura... Y Snape, esta vivo, Sirius..._ dijo James mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Dios... que eh hecho!_ dijo Sirius tapándose la cara con las manos.

-El estúpido mas grande de tu vida, te lo aseguro_ dijo james._ Vamos, el director quiere hablar contigo.

-no! Me echará! No puedo ir... james no puedo, no podré verte, no podré estar con Moony!_ Dijo Sirius tomando a James de los hombros.

-Sirius...

-Mierda!!!_ grito Sirius desesperado_ Moony me odia! Me odia! Y por mi culpa esta lastimado.

-Sirius...

-Y Snape, por lo menos se pudo haber muerto, a pesar de todo sigue vivo y así y todo me van a echar!

-Sirius por la mierda cálmate! Nadie te va a echar, Snape y Dumbledore te están esperando en su despacho, calma...

Sirius abrazo a James y reposo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-Peter tenia razón...

Moony se encontraba en la enfermería mientras era atendido por Madame Promfey

-Creí que ya no lo vería mas por aquí, señor Lupin_ puntualizo Poppy._ Hace tiempo no se hacia estas heridas.

-Si... lo se, es que... No mencionaría nada, No culparía a Sirius ...es que... últimamente podía controlar mas al lobo, no se que me paso_ dijo Remus bajando la mirada. Se observo el gran vendaje en su brazo derecho, se había sacado un pedacito de piel, pero el dolor era horrible, aunque gracias a la hábil Madame Promfey se sentía mucho mejor._ puedo irme ya?_ pregunto Moony  después de que Poppy lo termino de curar.

-En unos minutos, cielo_ dijo Poppy mientras terminaba de desinfectar una herida en su rostro _ estas tan acostumbrado a esto que no creo que sea mucho problema andar con un vendaje en el brazo.¿No?

-Para nada... muchas Gracias_ dijo Remus con su habitual tono cortes.

-No es nada cariño, cuando quieras, ahora debes ir al despacho del director , ellos te esperan._ y sin mas que decir salió de la enfermería.

-E-Ellos?_ murmuro Remus palideciendo , eso quería decir, que Sirius estaría ahí. Cerro los ojos y se preparo. Con cuidado se levanto de la cama y se vistió. Se puso unos pantalones color crema y un sweater verde, eso era algo que le gustaba de los fines de semana, podían usar ropas cómodas. Luego se fue a paso tranquilo hacia el despacho, parte nervios, parte dolor, no podía caminar rápido. Enfrente de la gárgola de piedra lo esperaba la profesora Mcgonagall.

-buenos días, Lupin_ dijo la profesora con una media sonrisa._ Cucurucho de cucarachas_ luego la gárgola se movió y les dejo un considerable espacio para subir. Remus subió y lo siguió la profesora, luego la gárgola volvió a moverse y comenzaron a ascender hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho. 

-Aquí lo dejo, Señor Lupin, que tenga un buen día_ dijo la profesora antes de irse.

Remus suspiro largamente y golpeo la puerta tres veces. "Adelante" dijo una vos conocida.

Remus entro al despacho, y todas las miradas estaban fijas en el, Snape, Dumbledore, james y ... Sirius. Remus avanzo lentamente, al pasar al lado de Sirius, apretó mas los ojos y llego al fin, frente al director.

-buenos días, Profesor Dumbledore _ dijo Remus bajando la cabeza.

-buen día Remus... _saludo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa _ Siéntate por favor_ Remus obedeció y se sentó junto a Snape lejos de sus amigos. Sirius se iba a parar para alejar a Remus de Severus pero James lo paro con un brazo.

-Bien... El señor Severus tiene muy claro que este es un secreto, y temo decir que si me llego a enterar que usted le a dicho a alguien sobre la condición del Señor Lupin, tendré el desagrado de expulsarlo de Hogwarts.

-S-si Señor_ tartamudeo Snape.

-Bien... el señor Black tendrá castigo durante 1 mes, y se descontara una gran cantidad de puntos a su casa.

-No me expulsará?_ dijo Sirius sin sonreír.

-no, hoy no, pero si esto se vuelve a repetir, tendré el deber de expulsarlo, _ Sirius asintió.

James miro a Sirius y este parecia triste, su rostro carecía de expresión, pero conocía tanto a su amigo, que sabia que se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

-Bien, señor Lupin, le pido por favor que descanse en su habitación por unos días, y se cuide mucho._ dijo inclinándose hacia el licántropo y sonriendo.

-Si, señor_ dijo Remus luchando con unas lagrimas que aventuraban por salir. Esta no se la perdonaría a Sirius, no tan fácilmente.

Remus llego a la habitación y se recostó en su cama. James se tiro en la suya y se puso boca abajo, y Sirius llego del ultimo y se sentó en la suya llevándose las manos a la cara.

Remus sintió unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero no, todo era culpa de Sirius.

-Como te sientes Remus?_ pregunto James desde su cama.

-Bien... me duele el brazo y el pecho, pero bien_ dijo Remus sonriéndose a su amigo de gafas, Sirius miraba a Remus desde el espacio que había entre sus dedos. Sus miradas chocaron por unos largos segundos, Sirius bajo la mirada y Remus reacciono.

-Creo que dormiré un rato, adiós_ Remus se acurruco en su cama sin poder dormir.

-Dulces sueños Remsie_ le dijo Sirius desde su cama. Remus trago saliva con dificultad y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos dorados.

Tristes, calurosos y callados pasaron los últimos días del mes de abril. Se acercaban los exámenes y solo tenían tiempo para estudiar. El sexto año era muy difícil, A pesar de eso James y Sirius seguían reluciendo y Remus seguía con sus calificaciones altas, Peter estaba horriblemente mal.

Lo único bueno que hubo en esos días fue que James al fin se comenzó a ganar la amistad de Lily Evans, este se veía notablemente mas feliz y pasaba mucho rato con la pelirroja. Sirius salía con muchas chicas como era costumbre, y Remus cosechaba una relación con una chica desde hacia 3 semanas. Casa ves que salía de la sala común para pasear por los terrenos, Sirius le sonreía melancólicamente. Remus estaba siendo muy frió con el, le dirigía muy pocas palabras. 

Esa calurosa noche, de mediados de mayo, estaban todos estudiando para los exámenes que se estaban acercando. Remus termino y dejo sus libros junto a los de james.

-Nos vemos en unas horas_ dijo Remus arreglándose la túnica y atándose el pelo a una coleta.

-Adonde vas?_ pregunto Sirius parándose de su asiento y dejando los libros de lado.

Remus le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Me voy con Lisette _ dijo Remus sin darle mucha importancia, luego de eso salió por el retrato.

-Mierda_ Sirius se llevo las manos a la cabeza_ Que voy a hacer James?

-No se que tanto hablas, tu estas llegando todas estas noches tarde_ dijo james ayudando a Lily con su ensayo_ Eran las brujas de 1760 Lil...

Sirius ignoro su comentario, el calor lo estaba matando, necesitaba salir a dar un paseo, se desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa, se estiro la corbata y salió de la sala común.

Sirius llego a la torre de astronomía y ahí estaba esperándolo una guapa chica.

-Creí que no vendrías_ dijo la chica con un tono sensual.

-También lo creí_ dijo Sirius, luego dejo las palabras y comenzó a besarla bruscamente, Imaginando que estaba besando a su Remus, que el se estremecía en sus brazos y gemía por cada beso en el cuello que le daba.

-Oh Re-mus_ gimió Sirius.

.Q-ue?_ pregunto la chica con dificultad. Sirius trago saliva y sus ojos se nublaron.

-Olvídalo…

Pero no Remus estaba enojado con el, y ya no lo podía aguantar, no podía estar sin que Remus le prestara atención, sin que Remus le sonriera , y sin que lo abrazara cuando se sentía mal. Luego la torre se lleno de gritos de placer.

Remus después de pasear tomado de la mano con Lisette la había dejado frente a su sala la había besado en la mejilla y se había ido a la sala común de Gryffindor. Subió las escaleras y se tiro en su cama. Con la mirada recorrió la sala, james dormía en su cama sin siquiera taparse, Peter estaba acurrucado mientras roncaba y como ya le era costumbre en estos últimos días, la cama de Sirius estaba vacía.  Se fue a bañar y volvió a su cama, se acostó y sin poder conciliar el sueño pensando en Sirius paso las 2 horas despierto. Remus se comenzó a preocupar por Sirius, ya eran las 3 de la madrugada, y Sirius aun no llegaba. Se paro de la cama y saco el mapa del merodeador que estaba bajo una tabla suelta. Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas El mapa le mostró la imagen del castillo, y los letreros de Filch y La Sra. Norris paseándose por los pasillos. Comenzó a buscar a Sirius por todos los lugares, y al fin lo halló.

-No..._ murmuro Remus. Sirius estaba con una chica de Revenclaw en la torre de Astronomía.

Remus se entristeció y su rostro de lleno de lagrimas, volvió a su cama dejando tirado el mapa del merodeador.

-----*-----

Lying in my bed again and / Tumbada en mi cama otra vez,  
I cry cause you're not here. / lloro porque no estás aquí.  
Crying in my head again and / Llorando, en mi cabeza otra vez  
I know that it's not clear. / sé que esto no está claro.  
Put your hands,  / Pon tus manos,   
put your hands inside my face / pon tus manos en mi cara  
and see that's it's just you. / y verás que sólo estás t  
But it's bad,  / Pero es malo,   
but it's bad and it's mad /pero es malo y es de locos  
 and it's making me sad./ Y me pongo triste  
because I can't be with you /porque no puedo estar contigo.

-----*------

Minutos después Sirius entro en la habitación bastante mareado y balanceándose a los lados. Se quito la camisa y los pantalones quedando en Boxers. Miro su cama vacía , y luego la de Moony, las cortinas estaban abiertas y Sirius vio a su Delgado amigo, con los ojos abiertos, y de ves en cuando una lagrima corría por su mejilla. Sirius camino hasta su cama y en eso piso algo: El mapa del merodeador. Sirius lo tomo, y mostraba la torre de astronomía. Su rostro palideció. 

-Travesura realizada!_ dijo con poca vos. Luego avanzo hasta la cama de Moony y se tiro junto a el.

-Sirius vete a tu cama, o a pasar la noche con otra de tus amiguitas... _ dijo secamente Remus sin voltearse.

-Remus..._ dijo Sirius_ Por favor perdóname, nunca creí que Snape corriera tanto peligro, te lo ruego, te extraño demasiado.

Remus comprendió que hablaba del incidente de hace unos meses. 

-Fuiste un idiota..._ dijo Remus sonriendo tristemente.

-Lo se lobito.._ corroboro Sirius. Remus se volteo mirando a Sirius a los ojos y observo su delgado rostro, su pelo despeinado, sus ojos azul noche , tenia marcados los rastros de los labios de la chica por todo el cuerpo. 

Remus abrazo a Sirius por la cintura y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Sirius le acaricio el pelo mientras se tranquilizaba. No había pasado un buen momento en la torre, es mas había sido horrible, aparte de decir el nombre de Remus, se había desesperado y había salido corriendo dejando a la chica sola .

Remus se quedo dormido en el pecho de Sirius como en las noches de tormenta, mientras Sirius se sentía sucio y abrazaba a Moony, a su ser mas amado.

Después de esa noche, Sirius dejo de salir con chicas y a llegar tarde, todo se había arreglado entre ellos, y Sirius seguía siendo tan sobre protector con Remus como antes. Lo abrazaba cada ves que podía, y hacían todo juntos. 

Por otro lado james pasaba mucho tiempo con Lily Evans, y Peter esta todo el día en la biblioteca estudiando.

3 Semanas después Remus termino con Lisette, ya no podía estar con ella, sabiendo que quería a Sirius. Había sido muy doloroso, pues quería mucho a la chica, Sirius lo había abrazado mientras lo consolaba, aunque dentro de si quería tener una fiesta .

-Remus te quiero, no...no...no.. Te amo!_ dijo Sirius a su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Vio su sonrisa forzada y luego desistió. tantas veces lo había practicado, y aun seguía sin poder decírselo. Luego salió de la habitación hacia Historia de la magia. Llego al aula y se sentó junto a Moony. La clase comenzó y Sirius recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus. 

Continuara...

****

**Notas de la Autora:**  Holas!!...^^ uhh, tenia que poner la parte de Snape, pues el otro día me puse a leer PoA y Snape menciona a Dumbledore, que Sirius había demostrado que había sido capaz de matar a los 16 años. Obviamente de refería a ese incidente ^^.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews!! Uds. iluminan mi vida xD.

Me puse a actualizar los viernes.. Ok? Así que les prometo un nuevo cap todos los viernes.

Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, .Aps y les quería hacer una pregunta. ¿Quieren que el fic acabe pronto? Pues no se, Uds. me dicen... ^^ 

Y otra cosa... por Msn me han dicho algunas personitas que queren lemmon!! O___O nose... podría hacer una pequeñísima escena sin muchos detalles.... Uds. deciden.. eh? XD por mi.... igual.

gracias por leerme... Bye Bye! 

**Review Please**


	7. I Miss You

**Notas:** Este Fan Fic Contiene **_Slash! / relación chico-chico /_** Si no te gusta el tema , te pido PORFAVOR que te vallas porque no acepto reclamos. Quedáis advertidos.

Los personajes son de Rowling

**Sumary**: El fin de año esta encima, y Remus y Sirius aun no han podido decirse cuanto se quieren. Si Moony no esta con Padfoot, significa una noche dolorosa para Remus.

I Need You So Much 

  
_I Miss You  [ Te extraño ]_

-Ahora..._ susurro james a Sirius.

Sirius realizo el hechizo y...

PUM!!  
A Snape el pelo se le puso Rubio y Lacio, y a lucias el cabello se le convirtió, negro y graso. 

-Juajuajaujaua!

-Esos malditos Gryffindor_  grito Malfoy al aire. Sirius, James, Peter y Remus que estaban detrás de un armario, estallaron de risa. 

-Me siento tan culpable!, he sido yo quien te dijo el hechizo, Padfoot_ dijo Remus encogiéndose un poco.

-Todos los honores a Moony!_ dijo Sirius y le revolvió el pelo.

-Vamos a la sala común, se hace tarde, y le prometí a Lily ayudarla a estudiar para nuestro ultimo examen._ dijo james sonrojándose un poco.

-Y no me vas a ayudar??_ pregunto Peter.

-Si, si, _ dijo james _ "Paddy" te ayudara.

-Yo?_ pregunto Sirius apuntándose._ Oye! No me llames as

-Moony lo hace, porque yo no?_ pregunto James sonriéndole a Sirius. Sirius abrió los ojos para que james disimulara un poco.

-Yo lo haré Wormtail_ dijo Remus cambiando el tema rápidamente y sonriéndole ampliamente a su amigo.

Sirius bufo. Remus lo miro y alzo una ceja. Sirius solo negó con la cabeza.

Al llegar a la sala, Sirius arrincono a james en una esquina mientras Remus y Peter subían por sus apuntes de Transformaciones.

-He sido un estúpido en decirte lo de Remus, no has hecho otra cosa mas que " delatarme " frente a Remus!_ dijo Sirius rojo.

-Oh... esque si no hacia nada, quien lo hará?. Sirius ya estamos terminando el curso, y pasaras dos meses alejado de el. Dudo que la familia de Moony lo deje ir a mi casa._ Dijo James

-Es un alivio pensar que llegare a tu casa y no a la mía _ dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triste.

James le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Solo quiero que tu y Moony sean felices_ dijo james. Luego abrió los ojos mucho. Se dio cuenta que acaba de delatar a Moony. Su yo interior estaba rezando para que Sirius fuera un completo idiota y no hubiera captado nada.

-Quieres decir, que yo sea feliz, James dudo que yo le guste, somos chicos_ dijo Sirius. James suspiro.

-Bien me voy a estudiar, piénsalo Sirius, solo nos quedan 3 semanas_ dijo James cortando a Sirius para no seguir arruinándolo mas. Luego se fue con Lily a estudiar.

-UFF! Dos meses, es mucho-_dijo Sirius_ no lo soportare._ luego se sentó junto a Remus quien  le explicaba a Peter como transformar a un perro en una cucaracha.

-....Solo tienes que concentrarte Worm..._ comenzó Remus.

-Luna llena!_ dijo Sirius de pronto.

-Que?_ preguntaron Remus y Peter a la ves.

-Que harás cuando sea luna llena en las vacaciones, no podremos estar contigo._ dijo Sirius tomando una mano de Remus.

Remus miro su mano aun prisionera por la de su amigo. Se sonrojo un poco y continuo.

-Mis padres tienen el sótano, Padfoot, y también tienen cadenas, no pasara nada_ dijo Remus apretando un poco la mano de su amigo.

-No me importa lo que les pase a los demás, te harás daño, el lobo te hará daño _ dijo Sirius acalorado apretando mas fuerte la mano de Remus.

James escuchaba atentamente desde su mesa.

-Sirius, estuve tanto tiempo haciéndome daño, que no será mucho_ dijo Remus. Sirius apretó mas fuerte la mano de su amigo

Peter miro a sus amigos, luego a sus manos, luego a sus caras, luego a sus amigos....

-Piensan soltarse alguna ves?_ pregunto Peter divertido.

Sirius y Remus se soltaron enseguida muy sonrojados. Y james desde su mesa quería matar a Peter.

-.... entonces, Peter, concéntrate mucho...._ siguió Remus como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sirius suspiro largamente y se fue a su habitación. Se tiro en la cama boca arriba y se quedo pensando.

*Remus sufrirá esas dos lunas llenas que pase solo * * Se lastimara* * La ultima ves que lo vi con esas heridas no lo soporte * Una solitaria lagrima paso por la mejilla de Sirius, una primera y única. Se paso la manos bruscamente por la cara y se quedo boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Pasaron los minutos y Sirius seguía en su mismo estado, una mano sobre su frente, sus ojos cerrados, la boca, semi-abierta, y su pelo desordenado. Sintió los pasos de alguien subir a la habitación, pero no se movió. La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Remus con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y los labios apretados. Cerro la puerta con cuidado detrás de si y miro a Sirius.

-Padfoot?, estas despierto?_ pregunto Remus en un susurro.

-No_ dijo Sirius sin ninguna expresión.

Remus sonrió y se acerco a la cama de su amigo. Se sentó junto a el, y lo observo.

-Yo....  no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, solo será dos noches, y estuve tanto tiempo, viviendo las transformaciones de esta misma forma, que estoy acostumbrado_ dijo Remus observando a su amigo con cuidado

-....

Remus negó con la cabeza, y con el ceño fruncido, se fue a su cama, sin preocuparse de desvestirse, se metió a la cama y se quedo dormido.

Sirius con un ojo cerrado, miro a Remus que estaba en su cama vecina. Ya se había quedado dormido, y pareció que tenia una expresión de enfado en el rostro. Sirius suspiro, se metió debajo de las mantas y se quedo dormido.

La siguientes dos semanas pasaron mas rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiese querido, los exámenes terminaron, y todos salieron muy bien, excepto Peter, claro esta. Sirius y james siguieron siendo lo mejores del curso, y Remus los seguía junto con Lily Evans. Lily y james pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y Sirius se quejaba porque ya no podían hacer ninguna broma con james.

-Cuando se ponga de novio con ese ratón de biblioteca, ni siquiera nos hablara_ dijo Sirius dos días antes que comenzaran las vacaciones.

-No seas exagerado Padfoot, tu andarías igual_ dijo Remus ordenando sus ropas en su baúl.

-La verdad es que Sirius nunca a tomando demasiado en cuenta sus noviazgos_ dijo Peter mientras comía una manzana.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada de odio y Remus sintió una punzada en el estomago, muy molesta.

-Y tu que sabes, si nunca has tenido novia_ dijo Sirius observando a Remus ordenar_ Moony, quieres dejar ya eso? Hace deprimirme, no quiero salir de vacaciones.

-No quiero estar a ultima hora ordenando todo_ opino Remus, mientras con mucho esfuerzo intentaba cerrar su viejo baúl, pero el se sentía igual que Sirius.

-No nos veremos en todo el verano??_ pregunto Sirius, mientras su vos sonaba triste

-Por supuesto!

-Si, Wormtail  se que tu iras a la casa de Prongs, me refería a Moony_ dijo Sirius 

-Sabes que no , Padfoot, ya no insistas_ dijo Remus sintiéndose triste. Dos meses sin Sirius, seria horrible.

Sirius bufo y quedo boca abajo sin querer mirar a Remus. Lo extrañaría tanto... 

-Que va.... solo serán dos meses, no se que tanto_ dijo Peter terminando su manzana y sacando un chocolate.

-si, claro, solo dos meses _dijo Sirius desde su cama.

-Aja,..._ dijo Remus cerrando su baúl.

Peter salió de la habitación camino hacia el Gran Salón, diciendo que ya tenia mucha hambre. Sirius y Remus se quedaron solo en silencio, mientras Sirius ordenaba sus ropas y Remus lo ayudaba.

Remus tomo una ropas que estaban sobre la cama de Sirius, limpias y ordenadas, se las estaba pasando a Sirius cuando noto que era su ropa interior. Su tono cambio a un rosa pálido y le entrego a Sirius sus Boxers. Sirius noto el sonrojo de su amigo, y rió.

-Que?_ pregunto Remus sabiendo la respuesta.

-No hay forma de que nos veamos?? ... esta bien, solo los días de luna llena_ se apresuro  a agregar notando el enojo de su amigo.

-No Padfoot, No, entiéndelo!, quiero que dejes eso ya..._ dijo Remus molesto._ Vamos a cenar...

Remus camino unos pasos y puso la mano sobre el picaporte  Antes de que saliera, Sirius le tomo la otra muñeca.

-Te enojaste?_ pregunto Sirius.

-No... es solo que, cada ves que mencionas, me siento mal.... a mi también me gustaría reunirme contigo.. es decir, con ustedes en el verano..._ dijo Remus bajando la cabeza, a espaldas de Sirius.

-Remsie.... _ comenzó Sirius, tiro de la muñeca de Remus con fuerza, obligándolo a voltearse, y lo abrazo,  apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Remus._ ..Solo quiero que no sufras...

Remus puso sus manos en la espalda de Sirius, muy conmovido, y acaricio con sus manos la espalda de su amigo, en señal de aprobación.

-Gracias...

Todos estaban en el tren de regreso a casa, Sirius y James habían ido a molestar a Snape a su compartimiento , Peter estaba con Longbotton y su novia Alice, y Remus estaba solo en el compartimiento esperando a sus amigos. Miraba el paisaje por la ventana y sonrió. El próximo año seria el ultimo en Hogwarts...¿Qué haría luego? Sabia que le seria muy difícil encontrar un buen trabajo por ser un licántropo.... ya habría tiempo de preocuparse de eso, de pronto, el compartimiento se abrió...

-Ya era hora_ dijo Remus mirando a la puerta....

Lucius Malfoy.

-Que haces aquí?_ pregunto Remus con miedo, la mirada de lucias nunca le había gustado.

-Vine a despedirme, Lupin.... Recuerda que es mi ultimo año, ya no nos veremos_ dijo Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente a Remus.

-N-no, aléjate!_ dijo Remus, alejándose de lucius. Pero ya no había espacio, los centímetros escaseaban y Lucius había acercado su cara a la de Remus. Remus miro a todos lados buscando su varita, la había dejado en la chaqueta y esta estaba unos metros mas allá.

-Sabes que siempre me has gustado.... Lupin_ Lucius dio un corto beso a Remus en los labios. Remus le saco la cara y le pego una patada en las canillas._ AHHHH! Mierda....

Remus corrió a su chaqueta y tomo su varita....

-Expelliarmus_ grito Remus apuntando a Lucius, le dio de lleno en el pecho y salió varios metros mas allá del compartimiento.

Remus respiraba con dificultad, su rostro estaba sudoroso, sus labios rojos y sus ojos llorosos. Sentía asco, asco de haber dejado que Lucius lo hubiera besado, sintió escalofríos, sintió que necesitaba a alguien, que lo abrazaran con fuerza, a Sirius.

Fue a la puerta del compartimiento y la cerro con un hechizo para que lucius no volviera a entrar. Se sentó junto a la ventana y una que otra lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos. Se mordió el labio y se paso la mano por la boca, para sacar el rastro de Lucius y un poco de sangre se arrastró por su mano.       

-Ey! Moony, ábreme soy yo!_ grito una vos detrás del compartimiento.

Sirius.

Remus corrió y saco el hechizo dejando a entrar a James y a Sirius. Remus se aferró a los brazos de Sirius aun temblando un poco.

-Remsie..._ dijo Sirius acariciándole el pelo a Remus mientras este seguía abrazado fuertemente a el_ ... Que ocurrió? Que hizo Malfoy?

Remus les contó todo sin saltarse ni una parte, Sirius estaba rojo de ira y le contó a Remus que apenas el había entrado al compartimiento de Snape donde esta Lucius, el había salido del compartimiento, seguramente hacia donde Remus.

-Lo siento Remus, no había notado nada, hasta que llegue aquí..._ dijo Sirius abrazándolo mas fuerte. Remus se separo un poco y se sentó junto a james y frente a Sirius.

-No hay problema..._ dijo Remus sonriéndole._ No pasa nada.

Sirius apretó los labios.

-..Y Ahora, estaremos lejos por dos meses_ dijo Sirius apretando los puños.

James sintió que estorbaba..

.Bueno ^^  ....  yo voy a ver que pasa con Peter_ dijo james parándose.

Remus lo miro y negó con la cabeza

-Quédate....

James sonrió forzadamente. Tendría que ver a Lily mas tarde.

El tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha. Remus trago saliva y Sirius cerro los ojos. James sonrió mirando a sus amigos.

-Ehh... me voy a despedir de Evans.. Uds. solo.. hablen_ dijo james mirando a Sirius y guiñándole un ojo. Sirius enrojeció y miro a Remus que se estaba parando. El tren paro.

Sirius y Remus salieron del compartimiento, y bajaron del tren con sus equipajes, La Familia Potter estaba ya con james quien les presentaba a su nueva amiga, Lily. El señor Potter miro a Sirius y le hizo una seña con la mano. Era hora de irse. 

Sirius le dio a entender que lo esperara un poco y fue hacia Remus que buscaba entre la multitud a sus padres.

-Remsie..._ comenzó Sirius tomando la atención de su  amigo.

-Paddy..._ Remus miraba los ojos de su amigo y le sonrió. _ hasta luego..

-Nos vemos.._ dijo Sirius y le estiro la mano a su amigo.

Remus sonrió y le estrecho la mano. Después de mucho rato se soltaron, Sirius se separo de Remus 

-bien..._ Dijo Remus sonrojado, Pero paso algo que no se esperaba. Sirius le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

-nos vemos el próximo curso, Cuídate_ le dijo Sirius alejándose, y yendo con los Potter. Remus se llevo una mano a la mejilla que estaba ardiendo. Sonrió y mirando a los alrededores encontró a sus padres que le sonreían. Fue hacia ellos y desde ahí le hizo una ultima seña a Sirius con la mano y atravesó la barrera  9 ¾

-----  
  
  


El calor era insoportable, lo hacia sudar mucho, y no salía de su habitación gran parte del día, se pasaba con james todo el día en la habitación que le habían pasado los Potter para alojarse. Hablaban gran parte del tiempo, y James le hablaba mas que nada de Evans. Sirius solo escuchaba, reía de ves en cuando y asentía. Pensaba mucho en Remus y recordaba que debía de estar igual de aburrido que el, e incluso peor, el estaba solo.

-....entonces ella me dijo, que yo estaba bien, es decir.... no se si seré su tipo, pero siempre su..._ hablaba james inspirado.

-Luna llena..._ lo interrumpió Sirius

-Eh?_ pregunto james embobado.

-Hoy es luna llena, Remus estará solo..._ dijo Sirius levantándose de su cama, mientras caminaba hacia la venta y se apoyaba en el marco.

-Sirius,.. debiste decirle..._ dijo james poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Lo se James, pero, no pude..._ dijo Sirius.

-Pues... yo estoy totalmente seguro que el te quiere. Y mucho_ dijo james.

Sirius se volteo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo como amigo...._ dijo Sirius.

-Ehhhhhhhhh _ james estaba nervioso.

-¬¬

-^^ UU nah, mas que como un amigo

-O____O

- n_ñ no me mires así....

-lo siento... _ dijo Sirius, últimamente esta mas serio, y tenia buenos modales

La puerta sonó, dejando entrar a un chico pequeño, de pelo rubio, y parecia mas gordo.

-Peter!!_ dijo james yendo con su amigo_ deja tus cosas por ahí...

Remus se termino de desvestir y se puso un antiguo pijama para bajar al sótano de su casa. Estaba caminando hacia la escalera cuando su mama lo abrazo.

-Que pases buenas noches cielo_ dijo su madre y le beso la frente._ ya pasara

Remus la abrazo y sonrió. 

-Gracias, madre...

Remus bajo las escaleras y cerro la puerta con candado. Camino por el sótano donde antes de ir a Hogwarts había pasado todas sus noches de luna llena. Había un gran ventanal tapado por los barrotes, pero dejaba ver claramente el cielo oscuro de la noche, iluminado por las estrellas. La estrella mas brillante de la constelación del can mayor, Sirio, parecia brillar especialmente ese día.

-Sirius..._ murmuro Remus. Luego se sentó en el frió suelo y se puso las cadenas para pasar una horrible noche, la peor desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente despertó acurrucado en el frió suelo del sótano,, se cubrió un poco su delgado cuerpo con algunas mantas destrozadas y llenas de sangre. Trago saliva y con mucho esfuerzo se miro el cuerpo. Lleno de sangre, las antiguas cicatrices parecían nada comparadas con las que se había hecho esta ves. SI Sirius lo veía así...  no podía, el le había dicho a Sirius que estaría bien.... Tendría que curarse todo muy bien...

-Ya cicatrizara_ se murmuro Remus. _ ... _Ya cicatrizara._

Paso el día junto a su madre curando sus heridas, y recostado en la cama durmiendo. Soñando con Sirius, y con que pronto lo vería, solo faltaba un mes_... un largo mes.._

-----*-----

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  / Dónde estás y lo lamento mucho._

_I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight / no puedo dormir, no puedo soñar esta noche._

_I need somebody and always /Necesito alguien y siempre._

_this sick strange darkness /Esta enfermedad extraña oscuridad._

_comes creeping on so haunting every time /Viene arrastrandose con mas frecuencia cada vez._

_and as I stared I counted /Y como empeze, lo conté._

_webs from all the spiders /telarañas de todas las arañas._

_catching things and eating their insides /Agarrando cosas y comiendo sus interiores._

_like indecision to call you /Como la indecisión para llamarte._

_and hear your voice of treason / Y oir tu voz de traición._

_will you come home and stop this pain tonight / Vendras a casa y pararas el dolor esta noche._

_stop this pain tonight / Para el dolor esta noche._

-----*-----

Mojo la pluma en la tinta, y comenzó a rasgarla contra el papel, escribiendo su carta...

Querido Remus:

_¿Cómo estas? Nosotros bien aquí, pasando las vacaciones tranquilos, aunque eso no importa mucho, quiero saber como estas? Como pasaste la luna llena?, se que fue horrible, y no intentes negarlo... Por favor Remsie, dime como estuvo... Necesito verte...._

Sirius dudo un segundo,.... ¿ Eso lo delataría mucho?, no le importo...

_... Espero que no te hallas dañado mucho, se que es imposible, se que mientras ,mas creces es cada ves mas horrible, me encantaría estar a tu lado en este momento, pero no se puede... _

_Por favor cuídate Mucho, y respóndeme lo antes posible._

_Un abrazo _

_Sirius._

Leyó la carta y se sonrojo un poco, se había inspirado y había puesto varias cursilerías, dudo un segundo, pero luego miro la hora, eran ya las 5 de la mañana, y la luna llena estaba desapareciendo. Cerro la carta y se la ato a la lechuza. Luego la observo irse, y se fue a acostar en su cama.

Despertó al día siguiente, y se fue al baño, saludo a james en un susurro, parecia que Peter ya estaba desayunando, se metió a la ducha para bañarse, había tenido un sueño húmedo , se vistió y luego bajo a desayunar, James y Peter  estaban terminando su avena, se sentó y se froto los ojos, los tenia rojos, no había dormido nada, se había quedado pensando en Remus y en su cuerpo lastimado. Terminaron de desayunar, y Peter llevaba consigo sus ropas sucias para poder lavarlas.

Iban caminando los tres por el pasillo, camino a la habitación de james, cuando uno de los elfos domésticos se cruzo con ellos.

-Ten, puedes lavar esto??_ pregunto james quitándole la ropa a Peter y pasándosela al elfo.

El elfo miro las ropas con los ojos brillantes, abrazo a james y salió de la casa de los Potter.

-Idiota.!!!!!_ dijo Sirius riendo

-¬¬' mi papa me Matara _ dijo james, entraron en su habitación y se encerraron, minutos después los padres de james le estaban gritando.

Sirius rió, y fue hacia el jardín, no quería estar en ese momento, odiaba que retaran a su amigo, pero se lo había merecido.

Miro al cielo y distinguió una  lechuza parda volando hacia el, la tomo en sus brazos y arranco la carta que traía amarrada, la abrió con las manos temblorosas y leyó la carta de su querido Remus.

Querido Sirius:  
  
(*Querido, eso es algo* pensó Sirius)

_Me alegro mucho de que lo estén pasando bien, con James y Peter, mándales mis saludos... Los he echado mucho de menos, y ya quiero que sea 1 de Septiembre. _

_La luna llena estuvo bien, lo he vivo tantas veces que no fue tanto, no te preocupes, y no hagas ninguna estupidez. _

_Así que las vacaciones han estado tranquilas, eh?, pues lo dudo. _

_Ojala se diviertan mucho, nos vemos en la estación dentro de un mes._

_Un abrazo_

_Remus_

Sirius arrugo la carta y se dispuso a arrojarla lejos, apretó los puños, miro la carta, pero se la guardo en el bolsillo.

-No te creo Remus..._ murmuro Sirius Se volteo y volvió a entrar a la casa, en eso salieron james y Peter en bañador. 

-Ya estamos listos!!!_ dijeron al unísono!

-Que?_ pregunto Sirius sin entender.

-Papa dijo que esperáramos una hora después de comer... pues ya a pasado!_ dijo james, luego corrió por el pasto y se tiro un piquero a la piscina. Peter lo siguió, pero solo cayo como un saco de papa salpicando a Sirius. Sirius se rió, se saco la ropa y se tiro en ropa interior a la piscina. Pasaron un agradable rato lejos del calor. 

Los días pasaron lentos, para Remus, se pasaba el día encerrado en los libros y mirando hacia la ventana , mandaba muchas cartas con Sirius y eso lo animaba mucho. Al fin llego la noche anterior al día de clases. 

-Chicos ya vallan a dormirse!_ les grito la señora Potter.

-Si mamá ya vamos_ le grito James mientras terminaba de empezar sus cosas.

-Este año Snivellus sufrirá_ dijo Sirius riendo.

-Jejeje, si.._ dijo James

-JAMES YA VALLAN A LA CAMA!_ grito la madre de james.

-ya vamos, tía!_ le dijo Peter.

-TIA??_ preguntaron James y Sirius _ Juajuajujua!

-¬¬' ya ya, vamos a dormir.

Fueron a sus camas después de desearse las buenas noches, Sirius se tapo hasta la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Remus...

-Waaa!!!!!!!!_ Sirius grito al ver la hora.

-Waaa!!!!!!!_ lo acompaño James

-Oh dios!_ dijo Peter

-No puedes seguir la secuencia, cierto? ¬¬' _ pregunto James

-Que?? O__O_ pregunto Peter confundido

En unos minutos, todos corrían por la casa arreglándose, Sirius tenia los ojos medio cerrados se choco con james que iba en sus mismas condiciones, se vistieron rápidamente y tomaron desayuno en un santiamén.  Luego se subieron al coche de los Potter, y usaron el botón de invisibilidad y en unos minutos estaban en el anden.

Se despidieron de los Padres de james, Sirius les agradeció todo. Peter cruzo por la barrera solo, esta muy gordito ^o^

Sirius y james, pasaron juntos. Al cruzar la barrera estaba el tren frente a ellos.

Ahí, junto al tren, mirando hacia todos lados, estaba un chico, delgado, de cabellos castaño y hermosos ojos dorados.

-Moony!_ grito Sirius.

-Padfoot..._ murmuro Remus con una sonrisa. Se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo con fuerza. 

-Te eché de menos.._ dijo Sirius abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Yo también..._ dijo Remus, se sentía tan feliz de volver a ver a Sirius.

-EY! Chicos apúrense! Ya va a partir!_ grito james desde la puerta del expreso de Hogwarts. Sirius tomo de la mano a Remus, y corrieron en dirección al expreso, lanzaron el equipaje adentro y entraron ellos, luego el tren partió.

Se acomodaron  los cuatro en el compartimiento que Peter les había guardado.

-Sirius... t ves... bien_ dijo Remus observando a su amigo muy sonrojado

-Gracias_ dijo Sirius notando el rubor de las mejillas de su amigo. Sirius estaba unos 5 centímetros mas alto, se había dejado crecer el pelo, y estaba muy tostado, se veía realmente, sexy _ Tu también te ves bien, Moony.

Remus se sonrojo aun mas, a pesar de solo haber crecido un par de centímetros, tenia cara de niño grande, se había cortado el pelo, ya no lo ataba en una colita, lo dejaba suelto, se veía realmente lindo., aunque estaba mas delgado que de costumbre y eso en si ya era mucho.

-Estas delgado_ dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño

-Como siempre_ dijo Remus.

-no Moony, estas mas delgado_ dijo james observándolo. Remus se mordió el labio inferior, había perdido mucho peso en su ultima transformación, y recordó que aun estaba lleno de vendajes, no quería que sus amigos lo vieran vendado, no quería que Sirius viera sus heridas.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron muy bien, riendo, comiendo y hablando todo el camino. Sirius estaba demasiado feliz de volver a ver a su Moony, esperaba que este año se atreviera a decirle cuanto lo quería. 

Remus miro a Sirius de reojo y Sirius le sonrió ampliamente, el corazón de Remus latió tan fuerte como siempre que Sirius le sonreía. Este año, seria su ultima oportunidad.

**Notas de la Autora:** hello!!!!!!! Wa va lento el fic??? De veras???? XD a mi me gusta como quedo este capitulo, además tenia que escribir las vacaciones, y lo he hecho en poquísimas líneas. Los niños ya están creciendo, y las hormonas xDDDDDDD Espero les halla gustado este capitulo, respondo algunos Review!

**G r a c i a s   a   t o d o s   p o r   s u s   R e v i e w s !**

**Gala Snape: **hello!, wii muchas gracias por siempre preocuparte de mandarme uno que otro Review! De veras me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic, y gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo..^^ y pues... haré el lemmon O////O pero será muy suave.... soy nueva en todo esto xD Besos

**Moony Girl2** : Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Esas son las cosas que a uno le gusta escuchar...^^ queres lemmon??? O//O xD Ok, lo haré, pero como ya dije será suave..^^ besos 

**Ayla_xaphania : **Soy tu ídolo! XD Wa que emoción, muchas gracias ^^ ..... ya tendrás lemmon, espero te guste este capi... Kisses

**Conacha**: hola!! Pues aun estoy viendo que final darle.... estoy pensando seriamente en dejar este con un final happy.... y hacer una continuación, pero en otro fic, otro titulo y todo, pero seria la continuación, que opinas? Gracias por leerme, besos.

**Lucero:  **Hola! Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, y pues, cuando escriba el Lemmon, espero que salga en el momento indicado, y como he dicho será suave, m incluso inocente ...^^ Sobre el sueño de Sirius... pues pense que seria algo lindo, extraño, dulce y a la ves temeroso... Me gusta que Sirius tambien tenga miedos no solo mi lobito...^^ Kisses

**D.Mo** : Muchas gracias por tu Review! ^^ A mi también me encanta la canción, por eso la puse, y creo que quedo muy bien puesta correspondiente a las escenas.... =) , ojala el lemmon quede bien, me estoy preparando ya psicológicamente, pero no será hasta dentro de un buen rato... o.ó Kisses ^^

**Stephie Black** : hello! ^^ te obsesionaste??? XDDDDDDDDD que halago.... ^^ ojala te allá gustado este capitulo, y pues el lemmon es en pocas palabras .......O//////O ....S.E.X.O ...... Wa te asuste! ._. debes pensar que soy una pervertida, pero lo haré muy inocente y tierno.. ._. , ojala sigas leyendo el fic... Besos

**Amy90 **: Hasta las 5 de la mañana!! O__________O que culpable me siento.... ._. pero a la ves halagada! XD que emoción recibir un Review asie..... pues,  me he decidido a hacer unos, no se 6 o 7 capítulos mas xD es harto, pero no se aun, ya veremos que saldrá..... y si, are el lemmon, suavecito... pero nadie dic que será corto XD Besos

**Karales :** !. Wowww gane el oscar... (Jeuny se desmaya.......................................................................................) 

O____O muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!! ._. y pues aquí te dejo una nueva actualización, como ya he dicho, solo puedo actualizar los viernes, pq con todo esto del colee.... O___O no puedo ir mas rápido, lo siento....  espero te guste el fic... ^^ besos y gracias.

**Águila Fanel: **Hello!! Que lindo que allá sido especialmente la mía, la primera historia de HP que hallas leído... es un honor... ^^ y si pues... Snape sabe o.ó este niño traerá algunos problemas, aunque con la advertencia que le dejo Dumbi, no podrá hacer mucho.... besos.

**_                                               R e v i e w   P L E A S E_**


	8. Time is ticking out

**Notas:** Este Fan Fic Contiene **_Slash! / Relación chico-chico /_** Si no te gusta el tema, te pido PORFAVOR que te vallas porque no acepto reclamos. Quedáis advertidos.

Los personajes son de Rowling

**Sumary**: Sirius y Remus ya están en su ultimo año en Hogwarts, Sirius se comienza a tensar porque el tiempo se le esta acabando, debe decirle ya a Moony que lo quiere, si no, ser muy tarde.

****

I Need You So Much

-

8.- Time is ticking out [El tiempo se está acabando]   


-Remus, Remsie…. _ Sirius sacudió con cuidado el brazo de Remus que se había quedado dormido en su hombro.

-Eh? _ Pregunto Remus abriendo los ojos. Su cabeza estaba descansando sobre el hombro de Sirius.

-Llegamos_ dijo Sirius dulcemente, tomo la mano de Remus y salieron del compartimiento, donde se soltaron un poco cohibidos.

-Hace cuando me quede dormido? _ Pregunto Remus pasándose las manos por los ojos.

-Cómo a la mitad del viaje, ¿Estas bien? _ Pregunto James, mientras subían a los carros que los dirigían a Hogwarts.

-Si... _ mintió Remus. Se sentía débil y soñoliento.

-Sirius estoy bien... _ dijo Remus minutos mas tarde mientras se soltaba de la mano de Sirius, que lo tenia sujeto por la espalda, como si Remus se fuese a caer en cualquier minuto

-Lo siento Remsie, esque de veras que no tienes buena cara... _ dijo Sirius.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, James estaba junto a Lily Evans, y se veía totalmente feliz, Sirius se sentó junto a Remus y Peter se sentó enfrente a Sirius. 

Remus sonriendo, escuchaba como sus amigos le contaban de sus vacaciones, y pensar que el se había sentido tan solo... 

Luego fue la selección, Remus no presto mucha atención, estaba mas preocupado de mirar a Sirius, lo había echado tanto de menos, y había soñado todo el verano con verlo denuevo, que tenerlo junto a el, otra ves, era como un sueño.

-También te eché de menos Moony_ dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente, mirando a Remus y sacando al licántropo de sus pensamientos. 

Remus le sonrió. Sirius lo conocía tan bien.

-----*-----

_We'd better think about the things we say / Sería mejor que pensáramos las cosas que decimos  
We'd better think about the games we play / Sería mejor que pensáramos los juegos que jugamos  
The world went round, around and round / El mundo se hizo redondo, alrededor y redondo_

------*-----

El banquete paso tranquilo, sin tener que nombrar los constantes truenos que se escuchaba afuera del castillo, Remus se estremecía un poco y sonreía nerviosamente, Sirius se apegaba mas a el.

Sirius miro a James. Su amigo le dirigió una mirada picara, y movió la comisura de sus labios, Sirius le entendió perfectamente, y él estaba de acuerdo con él, le había dicho Estas de Suerte james sabia que Remus le temía a las tormentas y que según él "acuerdo" que tenían, dormían juntos.

Sirius no pudo borrar en todo el resto del banquete una estúpida sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro.

-Me pasas el Jamón?_ Pregunto Peter .

-Estas a dieta...._ le recordó Sirius mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Jajaaajaja, cierto!! Estas muy gordito Wormtail_ dijo James desviando por un minuto su vista de Lily.

-Déjenlo en paz_ dijo Remus sin alterarse.

El resto de la cena paso muy tranquilo, A Snape le creció un nuevo par de orejas, buena forma para empezar el año, y luego volvieron a la sala común. 

Remus se dejo caer en su cama y Sirius lo imito.

- No deberían molestar mas a Snape_ dijo Remus

- Porque?_ le pregunto Sirius desde su cama

- Porque casi muere por mi culpa_ dijo Remus recordando el incidente del año anterior.

Sirius sintió un molesto dolor en él estomago.

-Oh Vamos Remus, es el blanco perfecto_ dijo james poniéndose el pijama.

-james, no crees que ya estas arto grandecito para que te tengamos que estar siempre diciendo que te vallas a bañar...._ le dijo Sirius.

-nah!, Mañana me perfumare xD _ dijo James meciéndose a la cama.

-Pobre Evans, sufrirá mucho cuando se acueste contigo_ dijo Sirius contra la almohada.

James lo fulmino con la mirada, luego les deseo las buenas noches y se quedo dormido, Remus se baño y luego se acostó en su cama, sintiendo la lluvia chocar contra la ventana y oír los molestos rayos caer. Sirius se baño muy rápido en opinión de Remus. El animago metió a Peter a la cama, ya que se había quedado dormido encima, sin siquiera ponerse el pijama.

Remus se revolvió un poco en su cama.-.... ¿Sirius lo acompañaría esa noche? ¿O ya seria algo del pasado? Sus respuestas se respondieron cuando sintió que su cama se hundía un poco, y el cuerpo de Sirius se apagaba al de el.

Remus se volteo y quedo enfrente de Sirius.

-----*-----

_We'd better think about the consequences / Sería mejor que pensáramos en las consecuencias  
We'd better think about the global senses / Sería mejor que pensáramos en los sentidos globales  
The time went out, the time went out.  / El tiempo de acabó, el tiempo se acab_

-----*-----

-Hola!_ saludo Sirius alegremente

Ahí estaba, instalado en su cama su querido Padfoot.

-Buenas noches_ dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Que duermas bien_ dijo Sirius, parecia muy feliz.

-Gracias, tu también..._ respondió Remus ya con los ojos cerrados

-Que sueñes con los angelitos ^o^ _ continuo Sirius.

--Tu también_ respondió Remus divertido, aunque un poco arto.

-Y Que dios te bendiga_ siguió Sirius.

-Igual..._ dijo Remus cada ves sin menos vos.

-hasta mañana!_ dijo Sirius, y le beso la mejilla a Remus.

Remus que estaba a punto de replicar para que Sirius se callara de una ves, se quedo mudo, al sentir los labios de su amigo contra su mejilla. Perdiendo un poco la vergüenza, se acomodo en el pecho de su amigo, y Sirius lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Unas hora mas tarde Sirius despertó... sintió que algo duro se apegaba a su cuerpo.

Remus.

Parecia que Remus estaba teniendo un muy placentero sueño, pues la sonrisa del rostro no se la borraria nadie, y la dureza que se apagaba al cuerpo de Sirius era notable.

Sirius enrojeció mucho al sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la misma manera que el de Moony.

Se sentía tan bien. Remus estaba con su cabeza escondida en su pecho, y sus dos manos agarraban débilmente el pijama de Sirius. Sirius lo observo por mucho rato sintiendo la respiración tranquila de Remus en su cuello 

-Te quiero mi lobito_ le dijo Sirius dulcemente, conciente  de que su amigo no lo escucharía. La mente pervertida de Sirius se aventuro un poco mas y deposito un besa en su cuello. Mala idea.... Remus despertó de inmediato.

-Que paso?_ pregunto Remus, casi despierto, casi dormido.

-Er.... no nada Remus...^^ _ dijo Sirius nervioso. Remus se estiro un poco, estaba tan delgado, que el pijama se le caía por los hombros, entonces Sirius lo noto, tenia todo el hombro derecho vendado, y parecia que no terminaba ahí.

Sirius no dijo nada, solo le quito la parte de arriba del pijama de Remus. Remus tembló un poco.

-Sirius!!!!!!!!!_ dijo Remus asustado, sabia lo que ocurriría. ( Y no, no es lo que sus pervertidas mentes están pensando xD )

-Moony!!! Porque no me mostraste!_ dijo Sirius hablando fuerte.

-Shh!!!_ dijo Remus mirando a sus compañeros, que parecían no haber despertado , tomo su varita de la mesita de noche, e invoco un hechizo para que no se escuchara nada mas allá del dosel.

-ten cuidado con salir del dosel, o podrán despertar._ dijo Remus a Sirius, aun sin la parte de arriba de su pijama

Sirius se enrojeció mucho ante esto, estar el y Remus encerrados en un dosel, sin que nadie mas los escuche, era algo....

-Moony.... porque no me dijiste_ dijo Sirius tocando el cuerpo de Remus. Remus se estremeció un poco.

-Porque sabía que esto pasaría..._ dijo Remus desviando la mirada.

-Que?_ pregunto Sirius.

-Esto... Padfoot... no me gusta que te preocupes por mi, no vale la pena, he pasado por esto tantas veces....._ comenzó Remus. Pero Sirius lo detuvo.

-Que no vale la pena??_ pregunto Sirius gritando, estirando las piernas. _ Moony! Me importas, y mucho!

Sirius y Remus enrojecieron.

-De veras?_ pregunto Remus cohibido.

Sirius pensó, era ahora o nunca

-Quieres.... CALLARTE!__ grito Peter a Sirius abriendo los doseles. Sirius al estirar los pies,  había pasado el dosel, y el hechizo se había roto.

Sirius y Remus enrojecieron aun mas.

-Lo siento_ dijo Remus

Wormtail salió maldiciendo. 

-Lo mejor será dormirnos, Padfoot_ dijo Remus, Se acurruco en la cama y Sirius lo imito.

-Te puedo abrazar?_ pregunto Sirius muy cohibido.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el corazón de Remus latiendo rápidamente, se había abrazado tantas veces, pero preguntarlo, sonaba.... raro.

Sirius no tuvo que esperar, ya que Remus se abrazo a el fuertemente.

Tan cerca..... Era en lo único que podía pensar un Sirius muy sonrojado, por la cercanía de su rostro al de Remus.

-----*-----

_We don't know, we don't know / No sabemos, no sabemos  
For me love is all, for me love is all / Para mí el amor es todo, para mí el amor es todo  
For me love is all, for me love is all ./ __Para mí el amor es todo, para mí el amor es todo  
  
Time is ticking out. /  El tiempo se está acabando_

-----*-----

El primer mes paso mas rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiese querido, el ultimo curso era horriblemente difícil, y se pasaban la mayor parte del día estudiando y haciendo deberes. Remus se sentía muy observado por Sirius , si, se daba cuenta, si el hecho de que este enamorado, no quiere decir que no notara esas miradas de Sirius que tan nervioso que lo ponían. Y no diremos que esas miradas eran muy inocentes.

La primera luna llena llego, fue una velada divertida y tranquila, donde Remus no sufrió ningún daño, no podía sufrir estando con su amigos y con su querido Padfoot.

Por otro lado Sirius estaba demasiado alterado, el tiempo se agotaba, si bien, luego de Hogwarts se seguirían viendo, pero no despertaría viendo su hermoso rostro en la cama vecina.  Debía ser ahora o nunca.

-Ahora o nunca... Ahora o nunca...._ se murmuraba Sirius ese día mientras terminaban las tareas, junto al fuego de la sala común.

-Padfoot...?_ le pregunto Remus un poco preocupado.

-Ahora.....

-Padfoot...

-O nunca.....

-Sirius!!!!!!!!_ le grito Remus, medio sonriendo.

-Moony!, estaba un poco ido_ dijo Sirius riendo. Ahora

-Si, me he dado cuenta_ le respondió Remus con una linda sonrisa. Sirius se ruborizo.

-Moony... me preguntaba si podría – hablar con-contigo..._ logro decir Sirius respirando con dificultad.

-Claro Padfoot_ le dijo Remus sonriendo y un poco nervioso.

-Pero, no ahora no, y solos..

Remus trago saliva.

-Si, por supuesto_ dijo Remus jugando torpemente con un botón de su camisa.

-EY! Ya vamos a dormir_ dijo Peter desde la escalera._ mañana hay examen

Sirius y Remus se sobresaltaron, y de mal talante siguieron a Peter.

-Para otra ves será...._ le murmuro Sirius al odio de Remus.

Remus se estremeció un poco.

Los tres merodeadores tuvieron una pequeña pelea de almohadas, Sirius y Remus terminaron tirados en la cama y Peter quedo en el suelo, boca abajo, todos estaban jadeando, mientras se reían, luego se ducharon y cada uno se fue a su cama, y sobre lo que ahora se preguntan Uds.....

-Donde esta James?_ pregunto Remus poniéndose el pijama rápidamente, conciente de que unos ojos azul noche lo miraban fijamente.

-Creo que esta con Evans_ dijo Sirius bufando_ De veras que estoy arto de esto...

-Padfoot, el es tu amigo.. y a el le gusta, este año es su ultima oportunidad..._ dijo Remus, reflexiono sus palabras y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo se, Moony_ dijo Sirius moviéndose en su cama.

-Buenas noches.._ dijo Remus y se acurruco en su cama.

-Buenas noches_ dijo Sirius, se llevo las manos atrás de la cabeza . Esperaría a james necesitaba un consejo. Aunque bueno, los consejos de James siempre eran algo, locos, pero a el le resultaba, estaba seguro de que James ahora mimo  estaba poniendo en marcha uno de esos locos planes.

Sirius se llevo las ultimas dos horas, entre cerrando los ojos y despertando, miraba de ves en cuando a Remus y sentía que algo despertaba en el, una extraña sensación de saltar a la cama de su amigo, y hacer las cosas mas exquisitas que pudiera imaginar...

-Soy un pervertido_ murmuro Sirius sintiendo su cara arder. La puerta la habitación se abrió dejando entrar dejando entrar a un chico de gafas, pelo negro azabache muy rebelde, y mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-James??_ pregunto Sirius medio dormido. Sirius no supo cuando fue que paso, pero de repente sintió un cuerpo sobre el suyo, agarrado a su cuello.

-LILY ES MI NOVIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ dijo James encima de Sirius

-Que-que bien james_ dijo Sirius dándole torpes palmaditas en la espalda.

-Es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, al fin, desde 5 la he seguido_ dijo james soltando a Sirius y sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Si.. al fin_ dijo Sirius un poco desganado.

-Que te ocurre?_ pregunto James mirándolo ceñudo.

-Esque... se que es genial que tu y Evans sean novios y eso, pero.... últimamente nos has abandonado, james y es nuestro ultimo año...._ dijo Sirius un poco dolido.

-Oh, ya veras que cuado estés con Moony lo único que querrás será que yo desaparezca_ dijo James sonriendo.

-E-ese es el problema, no puedo decirlo_ dijo Sirius mirando a la cama de su amigo, que dormía con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Porque no?... Sirius estoy seguro de que a el le gustas_ dijo James.

Sirius lo miro alzando la ceja.

-Como sea... que tal si me rechaza.... es decir, no quiero dejar de ser su amigo, su amistad es demasiado importante para mi...._ dijo Sirius.

-Dios! Suenas como en esas telenovelas que...

-JAMES!_ le dijo Sirius molesto.

-lo siento..._ dijo James riendo._ la única salida que te queda es arriesgarte

-Lo se!, pero no es fácil, james, es... horrible..._ dijo Sirius pasados las manos por la cara.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien..._ le dijo James sonriendo.

 Remus abrió los ojos al día siguiente, miro por la ventan y el cielo estaba oscuro, y algunas gotas caían. . Tomo su toalla y se fue al baño. Esos sueños, esos placenteros, sueños húmedos se le estaban haciendo demasiado frecuentes, ¿Es que acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido? Esque era algo inevitable, con ese cuerpazo que tenia Sirius...

Remus se reprocho mentalmente, abrió la puerta del baño y se metió a la ducha, pero.....

-AHHHHH!

-AHHHHHH!

Remus salió rápidamente del baño, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Sirius estaba en el ducha bañándose, y el , no se había fijado por haber estado en sus pensamientos. Sirius en la ducha, con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo, era realmente algo....

-Que ocurrió?_ pregunto james despertando.

-Na-Nada...._ dijo Remus nervioso. 

James lo miro extrañado, y luego se volvió a dormir

Unos minutos después Sirius salió del baño, con la toalla atada a la cintura y las mejillas coloreadas.

-lo siento, Sirius, no me había dado cuenta_ le dijo Remus sonrojado.

-No... esque olvide poner el seguro_ dijo Sirius nervioso._vamos Remsie, de las veces que nos hemos visto desnudos!

Remus se rió un poco y entro en el baño.

Sirius se estaba vistiendo cuando, sintió una sensación de correr al baño y abrazar a Remus en la ducha.

-Esto me esta afectando.._ dijo Sirius poniéndose los Boxers

-Recién te das cuenta? _ dijo una vos desde las sabanas.

James.

-Quieres dejar de molestarme, Romeo_ dijo Sirius terminando de ponerse la corbata.

-Me siento, lindo! XD mas de lo normal _ dijo james en un tono arrogante

Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Vale vale, me voy_ dijo James.

-Adonde vas?_ pregunto Sirius.

-A saludar a Lily_ dijo James babeando.

-no te piensas bañar?_ le pregunto Sirius.

-Oh eso... cierto..._ dijo James.

-Que asco_  Sirius bajo de la habitación hacia la sala común pensando.. Hoy.... debo decírselo

Sirius se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, debía liberarse por algunos minutos de sus pensamientos, salió de la sala común, camino hacia el Gran Salón, paso al lado de unos Slytherin, entre ellos Snape.

Snape apretó los labios y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Sirius. Sirius solo sonrío. Paso al lado de Snape caminando en sentidos contrarios. Se volteo, saco su varita y apunto los pantalones del Slytherin. Que pronto se cayeron, dejando a la vista unas pálidas piernas, y unos calzoncillos plomos. 

- idota_ se rió Sirius por lo bajo y hecho a correr. Ya estaba llegando al Gran salón y se sentó en la mesa, nunca acostumbraba a bajar solo. Se sentó frente a unas chicas que le dirigían tontas sonrisas, Sirius les sonrió forzadamente.

-Sirius..._ dijo una chica de Revenclaw con la que había salido por lo menos unas 3 semanas.

-Hola..._ dijo Sirius aburrido.

-Sabes.... se rumorea que hace un buen tiempo no sales con nadie, esque acaso el gran Sirius Black a perdido sus encantos..._ siguió la chica.

-Yo...

-.....pues déjame decirte que para mi no has perdido ni uno_ dijo la chica picaramente.

-Te importa?_ dijo Sirius de mal humor, no estaba para esas preguntas.

-Hola Sirius_ saludo una agradable vos familiar.

-Hola Remus_ saludo Sirius agradecido de que hubiera llegado su amigo.

La Revenclaw se fue con la mirada en alto y hablando por lo bajo. En ese minuto llegaron las lechuzas al gran salón. Muchas lechuzas pasaron por la mesa de Gryffindor, una ploma y pequeña cayo cerca del tocino de Remus.

-...Mama?_ pregunto Sirius extrañado, tomo la lechuza del plato de Remus pidiéndole disculpas. Abrió la carta y ahí estaba la caligrafía de su madre.

Sirius leyó la carta y su cara de estar ya sin expresión, paso a una expresión de tristeza. Remus se preocupo. 

-Padfoot.._ dijo Remus posando una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

Sirius arrugo la carta bajo su mano y no miro a Remus.

-No pasa nada...._ dijo Sirius, parecia estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas

-Sirius, que paso?_ insistió Remus.

-Mi padre...

Remus apretó con mas fuerza su mano contra el hombro de Sirius.

-...Falleció anoche, Remus..._ termino Sirius, parpadeo rápidamente, y le fue inevitable que una única lagrima cayera por su rostro.

Remus abrazo a su amigo, desde hace ya un tiempo el padre de Sirius estaba mal, pero como Sirius no los había visto en todas las vacaciones no había sabido nada de su salud.

No faltaban las palabras, Remus lo sentía tanto y casi mas que Sirius, quien solo tenia apretado los puños con fuerza y estaba encerrado en los brazos del Remus. Sirius se separo.

-Gracias Remsie, no es nada..._ dijo Sirius. Remus negó con la cabeza, pero prefirió no discutir.

El día paso callado y triste, james por otro lado estaba en las nubes, y se paseaba por todos lados agarrado de la mano con Evans. Remus y Sirius estaban juntos y no hablaban mucho, y Peter se veía bastante enojado con ellos.

- Que pasa con Peter?_ pregunto james a Remus mientras cenaban.

- No lo se, últimamente ha estado muy raro, en las noches nunca llega a la habitación...._ dijo Remus buscando con la mirada a Peter.

- No estará con una chica?_ pregunto James riéndose.

-JA!_ Sirius por fin rió en el día, aunque fuese sarcásticamente._ Si Peter esta con una chica, Snape debe ser irresistible

-Deja ya de molestar Sirius_ lo reprocho Remus.

-Remus tiene razón, el no les ha hecho nada_ dijo Lily intentando aplastar un poco el pelo de james, pero James gruño.

-Me gusta así..._ dijo James sonriendo.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Evans_ dijo Sirius fríamente.

James y Remus miraron a Sirius sorprendidos, James fulminaba a Sirius con la mirada y Remus le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa a Sirius. Lily bajo la cabeza. Después de unos momentos de silencio Lily hablo.

-.... estas celoso....._ dijo Lily

-Que?_ pregunto Sirius desviando la vista de su plato.

-ESTAS CELOSO PORQUE TE HE QUITADO A TU AMIGO!_ le grito Lily, pronto todo el gran salón se volteo a ver que ocurría.

-No digas estupideces, nada me separara de james_ dijo Sirius alterado. Remus sintió una punzada en el estomago, y James se sonrojó un poco.

-basta, no se peleen por mi ... ^o^ _ dijo James sonriendo, pero parecia que esto iba mas allá que una simple discusión, Sirius se estaba descargando con algo que había tenido todo este tiempo guardado.

-Sirius...._ dijo Remus tratando de detenerlo.

-No Moony, dejemos a estos tórtolos solos..._ dijo Sirius y se paro llevando tras si a un Remus que parecia muy enojado.

Salieron del Gran salón y Remus lo detuvo.

-Que demonios te pasa?_ le pregunto Remus a Sirius arrinconándolo

Sirius le desviola mirada.

-nada Moony, solo que ya estoy harto_ dijo Sirius._ Peter quien sabe donde, mi Padre muerto, James con Evans.... lo único que me falta es que tu tengas novia...._ dijo Sirius sintiendo las piernas temblar en la ultima mención.

Remus se separo un poco de Sirius. Así que eso era lo que le preocupaba, quedarse solo....

-No estarás solo Sirius, nunca te dejare solo..._ dijo Remus sonriendo y notando sus orejas arder.

Sirius tembló un poco y miro a Remus a los ojos.

-Ya no somos los Merodeadores.... _ dijo Sirius sintiendo su garganta seca_ Ya no estamos juntos.

-Ya no somos niños Sirius, cada uno tiene sus preocupaciones..._ dijo Remus intentando convencerse a si mismo.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, Moony_ dijo Sirius sonriendo. Era cierto lo que Remus decía, cada uno tenia sus preocupaciones, y la de Sirius era Remus.

Remus sentía lo mismo.

-----*-----

_For me love is all, for me love is all / Para mí el amor es todo, para mí el amor es todo  
For me love is all, for me love is all ./ __Para mí el amor es todo, para mí el amor es todo  
Time is ticking out. /  El tiempo se está acabando_

_Time is ticking out. /  El tiempo se está acabando_

-----*-----

Esa noche Sirius y Remus subieron a su cuarto, Peter tampoco estaba ahí, después de una hora llego James, sin mirar ni saludar a ninguno.

James cogió su pijama y su toalla y se encerró en el baño con un portazo. Sirius se estremeció un poco.

- Esta furioso conmigo..._ dijo Sirius que estaba ya acostado en su cama.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, Sirius _ pregunto Remus aunque el estaba igual de preocupado.

Sirius se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste.

Unos minutos después, James salió del baño ya con el pijama. 

-James lo siento..._ dijo Sirius_ me comporte como un idiota Con Evans.

-Recién te das cuenta?_ pregunto james furioso. _ Sirius, es mi novia!, nada dejara de ser igual entre nosotros! Nunca dejaras de ser mi amigo.

Remus asintió, y Sirius miro a James a los ojos.

-Perdona!_ le dijo Sirius ya alterándose.

-Eres tan idiota!_ le dijo James, aunque su vestimenta de,  pijama de ositos sonrientes, además de las patitas que traía el pijama, y esa tierna  gorra de dormir, no le ayudaban mucho. Remus noto lo divertido que se oía eso de James y se rió, aunque su amigos no lo notaron. James se metió a la cama maldiciendo y Sirius cerro los doseles de su cama, sintiéndose terriblemente solo.

Continuara! ... ^^UU

**Notas de Autora:** Jelou!! Wii este fic ya esta llegando a su fin!! ._. Se que este capitulo estuvo corto, pero créanme, mi imaginación, esta semana estuvo horrible..

yo creo que escribiré unos tres capítulos mas, y ya empezara a escribir mas seguido, "Fly me too the Moon" que para ser el primer capitulo, tuvo buena acogida.. ^^

Bueno, Este capitulo no tuvo mucho de interesante, pero me era indispensable ponerlo, pues, hace ya un tiempo que Sirius se sentía solo y se descargo con Lily xD.... Pete?, donde esta Peter? Bueno, creo que ya muchos deben saber en las cosas que se anda metiendo el gordito ese... ¬¬'

La canción no tenia mucho que ver, pero las estrofas que puse si... porque la canción hablaba de la contaminación al mundo y todo eso xD 

Ahps y otra cosa, se ha notado que ya están mas grandes y esas hormonas locas..... xD? Se nota?? Espero que si, porque intente ponerle un poco mas... ^^ '

Ojala les allá gustado este capi, y gracias a todos por sus Reviews! 

**Review Please!**


	9. I'd do anything

**Notas:** Este Fan Fic Contiene **_Slash! / relación chico-chico /_** Si no te gusta el tema , te pido PORFAVOR que te vallas porque no acepto reclamos. Quedáis advertidos.

Los personajes son de Rowling

**Sumary**: Remus decide que ya es el día, si no, nunca lo hará, por otro lado Sirius esta  cada día peor, su pobre mente no hace nada mas que pensar en Moony, ahora si que todo debe salir a la luz ¿no?  

**I Need You So Much**

_I'd do anything [Haría cualquier cosa]___

Lo primero que vio al día siguiente al abrir sus ojos azul noche, fue a James vistiéndose rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación tras dar un portazo. Sirius lo ignoro y se volvió a revolver en su cama. Cuando desistió de poder volver a dormir, se levanto y camino torpemente al baño, justo Remus estaba saliendo con la toalla atada a la cintura.

-buenos días Sirius!_ saludo Remus alegremente.

- Oa emu ( Hola Remus) _ dijo Sirius en un intento de saludo. Remus sonrió y camino hasta su cama. Sirius se volteo y observo a su compañero, hincado sobre su baúl buscando sus ropas ¡Dios, pero que buen cuerpo tenia! Sin importar las cicatrices, tenia el mejor cuerpo que Sirius hubiese visto, la espalda muy bien formada, con los abdominales marcados, a pesar de que Remus nunca los ejercitaba, era un poco mas bajo que el, y el pelo le caía húmedo por la frente. Sirius sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y se acerco a su compañero. Quedo a sus espaldas mientras Remus seguía buscando en su baúl su ropa interior. Sirius no lo pudo resistir, y con una mano recorrió el torso de su compañero.

Remus cerro los ojos disfrutando la caricia, estremeciéndose, y luego volvió a la realidad  ¿Que diablos hacia Sirius acariciándolo la espalda? Se volteo y encontró el rostro de Padfoot totalmente rojo, había retirado la mano, y la había escondido atrás de su cuerpo.

-Y-Yo, me vo-voy a ba-bañar_ dijo Sirius nervioso.

-De acuer-do_ dijo Remus sonriendo forzadamente. Sin apenas poder pensar en algo, Sirius ya había corrido al baño, pero no sin antes tropezar con uno de los zapatos de Peter, que solía dejar en cualquier lado.

Cuando Sirius se encerró en el baño, Remus regreso su vista al baúl, sin saber muy bien que era lo que hacia, se enredaba torpemente las ropas en las manos. Que hacia Sirius Y porque estaba tan rojo No será.... No.... no puede ser.... Remus se paso la manos por la cara.... ¿Todo tenia que ser tan confuso? Ya estaban a mitad del primer mes de Hogwarts y aun no había podido decirle nada a Sirius. 

-Que dolor de cabeza!!! _ dijo Remus pasándose las manos por la frente

De repente el dormitorio se ilumino y apareció Peter:  
  


-_Tapsin!!! Tapsin!! Hay que mejorar, de noche y de día, Tapsin antigripal (en esta parte dio un salto algo ridículo) Te va reanimar, es lo que ..... que venia aquí?  , Tapsin, Tapsin, hay que felicidad, Tapsin!!!!_

Peter termino de cantar y las luces desaparecieron.

-tenias que hacer eso?_ pregunto Remus sin muchos ánimos.

-O__O fue inevitable!! A James le pusieron ese felevisor, y me e aprendido todos los comerciales!! No!!!!_ dijo Peter con cara de circunstancia.

-A propósito.... que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?_ pregunto Remus intentando olvidar la anécdota de Peter.

Peter parecia nervioso, perdió la sonrisa de su rostro, y se fue a su cama, intentando ordenarla.

-nada interesante... solo....solo eh estado, tu sabes... preparándome para los exámenes_ dijo Peter sin mirar a Remus.

-Oh... era eso- dijo Remus, convencido de que Peter ocultaba algo. Prefirió olvidarlo_ Dile a Padfoot, que los esperare en el Gran Salón.

Remus abandono la habitación tras escuchar asentir a Peter. No sabia porque se sentía tan raro. Como si en cualquier momento se pudiera liberar. Iba por los pasillo

s caminando despreocupadamente, y miro por los amplios ventanales. Las gotas chocaban contra la ventana, y el frió se colaba por algunas partes. Remus se estremeció un poco, y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos para darse mas calor. ¡Excelente, lo ultimo que me faltaba, que allá tormenta! Si bien, a Remus le encantaba poder dormirse en el pecho de Sirius, escuchando su corazón, por otro lado, se sentía inseguro de que no pudiera controlarse. Es decir, Ya tenían 17 años, y las hormonas estaban locas, no le extrañaría, que el lobo saliera y se violara a Sirius ahí mismo. Sácate a Sirius de la cabeza, hombre pero era imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos azul noche, donde tanto le gustaba perderse. Lo quería tanto....

-Bien Lupin, ya te enamoraste._ se dijo Remus bajito. Si, eso era, amaba a Sirius, se sentía feliz de poder querer tanto a alguien, y en especial si ese alguien es la persona que siempre esta contigo y  te protege hasta de las termitas. Pero por otro lado....

-----*-----

Another day is going by / Otro día que se va  
I'm thinking about you all the time / Yo pienso en ti todo el tiempo  
But you're out there / Pero tu andas por ah  
And I'm here waiting / Y yo estoy aquí esperando

_-----*-----_

-Por otro lado...._ No sabia los sentimientos del animago, ignoraba totalmente lo que Sirius sentía dentro de su corazón. No quería ser rechazado, no lo aguantaría, que tal si a Sirius le daba asco que su amigo estuviera enamorado de el... Se moriría de vergüenza y de pena, eso pasaría. No lo aguantaría. Aunque...

-Aunque..._ Sirius parecia querer mucho a Remus, y Remus no lo ignoraba. Siempre estaba pendiente de cada paso que daba Remus, hasta había veces que era totalmente insoportable, pero aun así, era lindo. Y esas miradas, Remus ya había captado mas de una ves esas miradas raras que Sirius le dirigía. Un hilo de esperanza nació en el corazón de Remus. Sonrió abiertamente.... 

-Si no me atrevo yo, nunca pasara nada....

Sirius observaba a Remus que no perdía ninguna de las palabras de Binns. De pronto, soltó la pluma y se rindió, era imposible. Sirius sonrió y sintió unas ganas terribles de acariciarle la mejilla, reconfortarlo y a abrazarlo, pues parecia que tenia frió.  Yo no tengo nada de frió, es mas hace bastante calor  Sirius seguía mirando a Remus sin perderse detalle de lo que hacia. Su rostro estaba pálido como siempre, aunque sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas, se mordía el labio inferior, que ya se estaba poniendo rojo. Sus hermosos ojos dorados miraban con atención los apuntes que había alcanzado a tomar antes de desistir, y sus cejas un poco arqueadas. Era tan hermoso.

-Me enamore _ murmuro Sirius, aunque nadie lo escucho. Se sentía lindo, sentía que el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente, y tenia energía apara hacer las cosas mas alocadas que se le estaban ocurriendo.

-Soy un total pervertido...._ dijo Sirius, esta ves, muy audible._ Remus lo miro ceñudo y muy divertido, Sirius enrojeció mucho y le devolvió la sonrisa. Aunque parecia que el profesor no había escuchado nada.

Pero que lindo se veía sonriendo, sus labios muy curvados y ya rojos, le daban un toque muy encantador. Sirius no lo soportaba mas, debía decirle cuanto antes...pero...

-----*-----

_Ésta podría ser la única y última oportunidad / This could be the one last chance  
Para hacerte entender / To make you understand  
  
Haría cualquier cosa / I'd do anything  
Solo por tenerte entre mis brazos / Just to hold you in my arms  
Por tratar de hacerte reír / To try to make you laugh  
  
_

-----*-----

-Me muero..._ se murmuro Sirius pensando en que pasaría si el licántropo que tenia de amigo, lo rechazaba. Seria lo mas horrible que tendría que experimentar. Pero si eso no ocurría, podría ser feliz, y tener a su lado, al chico mas guapo del colegio. Miro al otro lado para decirle a James que esta noche seria, pero Jame no estaba... Sirius subió la mirada, y unos asientos mas arriba esta james con Lily agarrados de la mano, ambos parecían felices, y recordó que se había paliado con James. Sirius bufo, y apoyo los codos en la mesa. Luego suspiro largamente, justo habían tocado el timbre para el cambio de clases.

-Porque suspiras tanto?_ le pregunto Remus echándose la mochila al hombro.

-Amor..._ dijo Sirius. Primera pista, debía prepararse para el gran final , que seria esa noche.

Remus parecia incomodo, pero se las arreglo para sonreír, esto hizo que a Sirius le diera un vuelvo el corazón.. Quizás....

-Ni siquiera se porqué pregunte..._ dijo Remus.

-Porque?_ lo atajo Sirius.

-Siempre es "Amor"_ dijo Remus resaltando la ultima frase.

-Ah si?_ le pregunto Sirius.

Remus asintió.

-Pues, por si no te has dado cuenta hace ya mucho tiempo que he dejado de salir con chicas, no es que me falten_ dijo con aire de superioridad, Remus puso los ojos en blanco._ ... No e encontrado a la persona correcta.

-La tienes al lado tuyo_ Pensaba Remus riendo bajito.

-Que?_ le pregunto Sirius mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras. Remus se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Eres raro, Remsie_ le dijo Sirius sonriendo. Remus trago con dificultad, le encantaba oír a Sirius llamarlo así.

La luna llena se acercaba, y como de costumbre, Remus andaba Risueño, y parecia dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Sirius sonrió al ver a Remus tararear alegremente una canción. Entraron en las mazmorras y ocuparon sus asientos de siempre. Remus seguía tarareando y con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque Sirius noto que estaba un poco nervioso. Se veía tan inocente y Tranquilo.

Remus fue por los ingredientes a el armario, donde justo estaba una chica. 

-Hola Remus!_ le saludo Eloisa Wilson, una chica de encantadora sonrisa, largo cabello rubio y hermosos ojos verdes.

-Hola!_ le respondió Remus sonriendo.

-Hace ya unos días que quería hablarle,_ le dijo la chica sonriendo. Remus asintió, aunque estaba nervioso.

-Pues... me gustaría que nos conociéramos, mas_ dijo Eloisa muy nerviosa. _ Y Quizás, algún día podamos...

-Ser algo mas?_ completo Remus, ya estaba temiendo todo esto.

-Si..._ le respondió la chica levantando la cabeza para mirar a Remus.

-Lo siento, pero yo... no puedo..._ dijo Remus sintiéndose culpable.

-Estas saliendo con alguien? _ pregunto.

-No Sirius..... pero....

-Ya te gusta alguien..._ termino la chica. _ Entiendo.

Eloisa sonrió, parecia que después de todo no se lo había tomado tan mal. Remus se sintió aliviado y le sonrió, tomo los ingredientes y se fue a sentar junto a Sirius.

-Que quería?_ pregunto Sirius automáticamente.

-Nada importante...._ dijo Remus comenzando a leer las instrucciones.

Sirius le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos a la chica que ya se había ido a sentar. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír por la actitud de Sirius. Comenzaron a preparar la poción en silencio, era bastante confusa, y tener al lado a la persona que te robaba el sueño, no ayudaba mucho.

De pronto se acerco Snape. 

-Lupin.... Black..._ dijo Arrastrando mas las palabras en el ultimo apellido.

-Que quieres Snivellus? _ pregunto Sirius sin siquiera mirarlo.

-El Profesor dice que yo trabajare con Black, y Lupin con Potter. _ después de que Sirius reclamara, no menos de 15 minutos, se fue con Snape dejando a Remus con James.

-Hola Moony! Tanto tiempo_ dijo James haciéndole un espacio. Remus se rió un poco y se sentó.

-Como va todo con Lily?_ le pregunto Remus sin poder contenerse.

-Excelente, somos la pareja perfecta._ dijo James con su siempre Ego

-Cuando piensas perdonar a Sirius... ayer te pidió disculpas..._ le dijo Remus sin querer ver la cara que había puesto James.

-Cuando se le pase esa puta manía de creer que todos le pertenecemos._ dijo James fríamente,

-Es tu amigo, James._ dijo Remus._ y es cierto que nos has dejado un poco solos.

James bufo, y se quedo callado u n par de minutos.

-De acuerdo._ dijo james.

-Que?_ pegunto Remus, sin entender.

-Lo perdonare._ dijo james sonreído débilmente, en eso, Algo se colgó del cuello de james abrazándolo, luego se separo un poco y le sonrió ampliamente a su amigo.

-Sabia que no aguantarías mucho sin mi_ le dijo Sirius sonriendo. Remus sintió una punzada en el estomago, tan molesta cono la de ayer.

-Quisieras Black._ le dijo James sin poder evitar sonreír.

Luego Remus tuvo que terminar la poción solo, pus James y Sirius se pusieron al corriente de lo que habían hecho esas casi 24 horas que habían estado separados. Remus etiqueto un pequeño frasco, donde había echado un poco de poción y salió del aula.

-Remus, no me dejes!_ le grito Sirius corriendo tras el, seguido por James, Lily, Peter también les grito que lo esperaran, pero todos ya se habían ido. Peter pateo su mochila, y salió de la sala, solo.

Sirius caminaba despreocupado por la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras James andaba desaparecido, anda a saber donde, con Lily, Peter andaba en sus ya comunes salidas nocturnas, y Remus, Remus simplemente esta en un rincón, escribiendo su metro y medio sobre los magos mas importantes del s. XIX para la clase de Binns. 

Sirius observo a Remus un momento detenidamente, luego se fue a sentar junto a el, Remus le sonrió y siguió con su trabajo. En ese preciso momento la lluvia parecia intensificarse 

-Habrá tormenta_ dijo Sirius con un deje de picardía en su vos_ EL pequeño Remus esta asustadito._

Remus se rió un poco.

-No digas tonterías Sirius, sabes perfectamente lo que me da miedo._ dijo Remus sin despear la vista del pergamino.

-Lo se Remsie._ dijo Sirius dulcemente.

-Además.... dudo que no le tengas miedo a algo._ dijo Remus  dejando por fin su pluma y mirando a Sirius que estaba a escasos centímetros de el.

Sirius trago saliva un poco nervioso, El!!, el gran Sirius Black!, tenerlo miedo a algo?. Era ridículo. Bueno quizás, tuviese algunos miedos, pero no se los podía decir a Remus, no aun.

-Como crees._ dijo Sirius seguro de si mismo.

-Como digas._ dijo Remus volviendo a su trabajo._ Si algún día deseas contármelo, no dudes en avisarme, quieres? No me lo perdería.

-----*-----

_Ésta podría ser la única y última oportunidad / This could be the one last chance  
Para hacerte entender / To make you understand  
  
Haría cualquier cosa / I'd do anything  
Solo por tenerte entre mis brazos / Just to hold you in my arms  
Por tratar de hacerte reír / To try to make you laugh  
  
_

-----*-----

Sirius abrió la boca para hablar, pero Remus ya se había ido con una sonrisa en la boca. Estaba por pisar el primer escalón, cuando volvió a hablar

-Además, créeme Sirius, hoy no habrá tormenta._ dijo Remus por ultimo, y comenzó su trayectoria hacia los dormitorios.

Sirius bufo. Así que no iba a haber tormenta? Diablos! Esa habría sido la perfecta oportunidad para decirle a Remus que lo quería, lo necesitaba, lo amaba lo....  

-Para Black!._ se dijo un poco sonrojado. Luego se quedo un rato abajo en la sala, hasta que desistió, no podía estar tanto rato sin Remus.. [ Fueron menos de 5 minutos ¬¬' ]

Subió los escalones de dos en dos,  llego enfrente a la puerta que traía el cartel de " 7 Curso " Sirius abrió la puerta y encontró a Remus leyendo un libro.

-Que haces?_ le pregunto Sirius.

-leo, para completar la tarea de Binns, Sirius deberías empezarla ya, es bastante larga._ dijo Remus mirándolo por encima del libro.

-Oh, te aseguro que no tardare nada._ le dijo sonriendo.

-Como quieras._ dijo Remus y volvió a su lectura.

Dos horas pasaron mientras Sirius se paseaba por la habitación hablándole a Remus, se baño, se puso el pijama a y se acostó. Remus lo imito, cada uno se fue a su cama y apagaron las luces.

-Crees que James venga a dormir?_ le pregunto Remus a Sirius cuando estaba todo a oscuras.

-Ja!, te aseguro que no, y Peter tampoco, me preocupa el gordito!._ dijo Sirius

-No lo trates así, a mi también me preocupa, como sea, buenas noches Padfoot.

-Buenas noches, Moony.

El silencio y la oscuridad reinaban en la habitación, Sirius sentía su corazón latir a gran velocidad. 

-Estas solo, a oscuras, en una habitación, con la personas que mas quieres Era su oportunidad perfecta.

Sirius se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la de Moony, que parecia profundamente dormido.

-----*-----

_This could be the one last chance / Ésta podría ser la única y última oportunidad  
To make you understand / Para hacerte entender  
And I just can't let you leave me once again / Y simplemente no puedo dejarte dejarme otra vez_

-----*-----

Algo se hundía en su cama y se pegaba a su cuerpo, Remus despertó sobresaltado sintiendo que alguien se acostaba a su lado. Y que una mejilla que apegaba a su espalda.

Sirius.

Remus se puso nervioso.¿qué diablos hacia Sirius en su cama, sin razón alguna?

-Sirius?_ pregunto Remus volteándose, Sirius saco la mejilla de la espalda de Remus, para poder mirarlo a los ojos._ Qu-Que, haces aquí?_pregunto Remus con las mejillas coloreadas.

Sirius estaba tan nervioso, que sentía que transpiraba a pesar del frió que sentía, Era ahora o nunca. 

-Vine a contarte mis miedos._ dijo Sirius antes de rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Remus.

Remus sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho, se sentía raro, pero feliz, Feliz de estar en esa situación.

-A-ah si?_ le pregunto Remus nerviosa e inocentemente._ Que pasa Sirius?

-Me da miedo..._ comenzó Sirius moviendo su boca lentamente._ No poder decírtelo, Remus

-De-decirme que?_ logro decir Remus.

Sirius callo las palabras de Remus rozando sus labios con los del licántropo.

-Esto...._ murmuro muy bajito junto a los labios de Remus.

-----*-----

_I close my eyes / Cierro mis ojos  
And all I see is you / Y todo lo que veo es a ti  
I close my eyes / Cierro mis ojos  
I try to sleep / Intento dormir  
I can't forget you / No puedo olvidarte  
Nanana (....) / Nanana (….)  
And I'd do anything for you / __Y haría cualquier cosa por ti___

-----*-----

Sirius beso nuevamente los labios de Remus, en un beso lento, tranquilo pero lleno de deseo, estaba listo para que Remus lo apartara, peor no, Remus comenzó a corresponder el beso, y con algo de dificultad rodeo el cuello de Sirius con sus manos. Estuvieron mucho rato sin pasar a mas, mas que besarse dulcemente en los labios, hasta que Sirius recorrió con su lengua el labio inferior de Remus, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Remus con una sonrisa, abrió un poco la boca dejando entrar a la lengua de Sirius, quien recorrió toda su boca, sin perderse detalle. Con la lengua de Sirius aun en su boca, Remus adentro la suya en la boca de su amigo, conociendo y disfrutado ese nuevo sabor. Sus lenguas lucharon por un par de minutos. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Te amo Remsie ._ le dijo Sirius con vos agitada. Antes de volver a invadir la boca de Remus con la suya. Sirius bajo sus manos, acariciando un poco el cuerpo de Remus sobre el pijama. Paso las manos por su torso, y por sus bien marcados abdominales. Remus gimió y hecho su cabeza para atrás, dejando a la vista su cuello. Sirius comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, y Remus disfruto esa nueva caricia.

-Yo- También te amo.... _ dijo Remus, luego gimió fuertemente ...._ Sirius!

Remus con cuidado aparto un poco a Sirius de si. Sirius recupero el aliento de a poco, sin despegar las manos de las cadenas de Remus.

-Te quiero..._ le dijo Sirius, se acomodo en el pecho de su ahora novio, intentando calmar su respiración, Remus lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso en la frente, sintiéndose enormemente feliz, estaba junto a Sirius, el lo amaba, todo seria distinto desde ahora, con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo dormido, con una sonrisa.

Por parte de Sirius, el joven animago, suspiro, sintiéndose tranquilo, y el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ya no tenia miedo, al fin se había atrevido, y Remus le correspondió, cerro sus ojos y paso esa noche, sin sentirse solo.

Continuara.... 

**Notas de la Autora****_:_** CCHAN CHAN CHAN!! AL FIN!!! Que tal estuvo???? Rápido????  Se que falto la palabrería y eso, pero, la verdad esque quería poner la escena del beso, y ya xD .... El capitulo estuvo corto? Si lo se, y lo siento, pero el tiempo me escasea. ._. bem... creo que este será el ante-penúltimo capitulo, dos mas, y bye bye... ._. ojala les halla gustado, a mi me gusto mucho, lo encontré terno!! ^o^

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Es lo que me hace mas feliz de poder escribir. 

Ok oka, la canción no venia mucho, pero algunas partes si xD aps! Y en una parte me equivoque y puse la traducción antes, xD me da pereza arreglarlo.

Y sobretodo Quero darle gracias a la **linda Kakano**!, por darme ánimos y hacerme un lindo regalito! Muchas gracias, linda, te Quero mucho!


	10. Crawling

**Notas:** Este Fan Fic Contiene **_Slash! / relación chico-chico /_** Si no te gusta el tema , te pido PORFAVOR que te vallas porque no acepto reclamos. Quedáis advertidos.

Los personajes son de Rowling

**Sumary**: Sirius y Remus ya se han dicho cuanto se quieren el uno al otro. Pero, obviamente no puede estar todo bien, verdad?

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo y el 11, tendrá un poco de Lemmon, quizá en este, solo mención, pero es para avisar. NO QUERO RECLAMOS!    
**Clasificación** [R] Por si acaso.

**I Need You So Much**

_Crawling [Arrastrándose]_

_----*----_

_Crawling in my skin / Arrastrándose en mi piel_

_These wounds / they will not heal / Estas heridas / ellas no sanaran_

_Fear is how I fall / El miedo es como yo caigo_

_Confusing what is real / Confundiendo lo que es real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface / Hay algo dentro de mi que me tira bajo la superficie_

_Consuming / confusing / Consumiendo / confundiendo_

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending /  Esta falta del mismo control yo temo que es interminable_

_----*----___

 Se podía sentir un poco del viento colarse por las ventanas, y llegar a sus rostros, un poco ruborizados, pero ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro, si bien, una sonrisa algo estúpida, era una sonrisa. (N / A: Enserio? ¬¬' )

Sirius abrió un poco los ojos, y sintió un cuerpo frotarse contra el suyo, ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Abrió los ojos totalmente para encontrarse con Remus despertando, acostado encima de el, y abrazado a su pecho.   
Entonces lo recordó todo. Y no pudo evitar sentirse enormemente feliz. Apretó a Remus, y lo beso delicadamente en la comisura de los labios. Remus se acomodo mas en su pecho, como dispuesto a volver a conciliar el sueño.

-Hola...._ dijo Sirius mirando a Remus con ojos brillantes.

-Hola Paddy._ respondió Remus con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, y refregándose un ojo.

Sirius sintió la boca caliente de Remus sobre la suya, y una mono recorriendo su pecho. Se estremeció un poco y gimió en la boca del licántropo. Se sentía tan bien, despertar y sentir los labios de la persona que mas quieres sobre los tuyos. Y no con los gritos de tu madre, o los zamarreos de James o alardes de Peter. Remus acaricio la mejilla de Sirius y su novio le sonrió tiernamente.

-te ves tan sexy en la mañana _ dijo Sirius picaramente

Remus se sonrojo mucho y oculto su rostro de Sirius, hundiéndolo en el pecho de este.

-Es cierto!!_ dijo Sirius riendo.

Después de una larga sesión de besos, ambos se levantaron de la cama tomados de la mano, dispuestos a ir a ducharse. Sirius se saco la camisa, dejando a Remus totalmente sonrojado, y ambos tomaron su toalla, en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-James?._ pregunto Remus volteándose a la puerta para encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo sonriendo torpemente. Luego cayo en cuenta. Las manos de sus amigos entrelazadas, Sirius sin camisa, y ambos un poco sonrojados.

-Enhorabuena!_ dijo muy contento y abriendo los brazos.

-¬¬' James.... que ocurrió?...._ pregunto Sirius sin soltar la mano de Remus. James arqueo una ceja, y entendió.

Su pijama estaba mal puesto, el pelo muy alborotado, y tenia marcas por todo el cuello. Ya no tenia ese aire inocente, pues el pijama de ositos con patitas, había sido  reemplazado por uno azul, mas maduro.

-Este.... yo.... Lily... ^///^  ._ dijo James muy sonrojado, y revolviéndose mas el cabello.

-oh!!!._ dijo Remus algo avergonzado._ Gracias... no queremos detalles.

Hubo un incomodo silencio que fue interrumpido por un ronquido de Peter.

-Y como estuvo tu primera ves, Prongsy?_ pregunto Sirius en tono burlón.

-Primera vez!, ja! Un chico Potter no tiene su primera ves a los 17 _ dijo james cruzándose de brazos, y con aire de superioridad.

-Eh.....

-Bien de acuerdo, quizás si fue mi primera ves TT – dijo james_ pero estoy muy orgulloso de ello, eh!

-Como digas ^^ _ dijo Sirius divertido, Remus se sintió un poco incomodo.

-Y Sirius..._ dijo James notando que sus amigos se daban la vuelta y se dirigían al baño-

-Si?_ pregunto el aludido volteándose y pensando James déjame ya

-no me vuelvas a llamar Prongsy quieres?

-ya veremos_ dijo Sirius juguetón.

-y que me dicen uds?._ pregunto James mirando las manos de sus amigos. Remus pensó que Sirius lo soltaría de inmediato, pero en ves de eso, lo apretó con mas fuerza.

Sirius miro a su amigo, y le guiño un ojo.

-Ya sabia yo que no podía ser que los dos fueran tan tercos!!._ dijo james alzando las manos, y hablando como si hubiese alguien en el techo.

Sirius bufo y metió a Remus al baño, seguido por el mismo.

James sonrió. 

Sirius cerro el baño con candado después de que un Remus totalmente sonrojado y nervioso entrara. Sirius cerro y se apego en la puerta para contemplar a Remus. El licántropo miraba el baño, como si algo interesante hubiera ahí, se sentía un poco cohibido por la mirada de Sirius.

Sirius tomo la barbilla de Remus entre su mano derecha, y lo obligo a mirarle, miro y se perdió en esos hermosos ojos dorados que mostraban timidez, vergüenza y ...

Sirius comenzó a besar a Remus, sintiendo que su amigo le correspondía de inmediato. Aventuro un poco mas y lamió el labio inferior de su amigo, lo mordió suavemente y sintió que Remus agarraba con sus puños el pantalón de pijama de Sirius, y ahogaba un gemido.

Sirius metió una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del pijama de Remus, y sintió que Remus se estremecía notablemente, y agarraba con mas fuerza su pantalón, Sirius acaricio su espalda y la recorrió de arriba abajo. Remus separo la boca de su amigo, y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Sirius, respirando con dificultad, paso sus brazo de los pantalones de Sirius, hasta apoyarlos en su espalda, y presionarlo contra si, sintiendo el corazón de Sirius contra el suyo, y los sonidos de el mismo junto a los suyos.

-Que-Pasa?_ pregunto Sirius respirando entrecortadamente.

-Na-Nada_ logro decir Remus_ vamos a bañarnos, las clases van a comenzar.

Después de arrastrar a Sirius hasta la ducha, se quitaron la ropa juguetonamente entre ellos, y se metieron en duchas separadas para poder bañarse, Sirius abría querido meterse junto a Remus, pero parecia que el licántropo estaba un poco incomodo.

Quizás... voy muy rápido_  pensó Sirius  mientras se echaba shampoo en el pelo_ con estar junto a el soy feliz, pero me es inevitable,  si Remus no me para, yo no podr

Termino de ducharse, y cerro el grifo lentamente, disfrutando el cambio de temperatura del agua a medida que el grifo se iba cerrando. Salió del baño, y se vistió completamente, Remus ya lo esperaba completamente vestido.

Sirius le dio un rápido y corto beso en los labios antes de tomarlo de la mano y deslizarlo fuera de la sala común.

-Si-Sirius?_ pregunto Moony un tanto inseguro a medida que iban bajando los escalones.

-Que pasa Remsie?_ pregunto Sirius con ternura.

-Em.... Quieres que todos lo sepan?_ pregunto Remus. Sirius supuso que se refería a su relación.

Se volteo y miro a su Remus, con el pelo mojado cayéndole por la frente, los labios pálidos, pronto se ocuparía de enrojecerlos el mismo, y la mirada de preocupación.

-Yo no tengo problema, todos me envidiaran, jeje_ dijo Sirius divertido._ pero si a ti te molesta....

Remus apretó un poco mas la mano que los mantenía unidos.

-No me molesta, solo te preguntaba_ dijo Remus y le sonrió, Sirius sintió derretirse, pensó en devorárselo a besos, luego recordó que tenían clases. 

Esa ultima semana, todo el colegio estuvo murmurando cosas sobre la relación de Sirius y Remus, algunos decían que solo lo hacían para llamar la atención como siempre, otros aseguraban que James también estaba metido en el asunto, otros simplemente no lo creían y un numero reducido, tenia bastante claro que hacían una hermosa pareja.

La luna llena de ese mes, fue una de las mas felices que pudieron recordar Padfoot y Remus.

-James te molestaría no ir?_ pregunto Sirius a su amigo que miraba hacia quien-sabe-donde.

-Eh?_ pregunto james volteándose_ no ir a que?

-Que si puedo pasar esta luna llena solo, yo y Moony_ dijo Sirius un poco arto

-Desde luego_ dijo James, y volvió a dirigir su mirada a otro lado.

Sirius fue a buscar a Moony y le aviso que james no iría.

-Sirius..._ dijo Remus mirándolo un poco enojado_... Como sea

Sirius sonrió ampliamente, el retrato se abrió y entro Peter con una gran sonrisa.

-Estoy listo, ya vamonos Remus que se hace tarde _ dijo Peter sin dejar de sonreír, al fin podría pasar tiempo con sus amigos, últimamente lo habían dejado muy solo.

-Peter..._ dijo Sirius, soltando la mano de Remus_..Solo iré yo y Remus.

La mirada de Peter se ensombreció y su sonrisa desapareció. Peter bajo la mirada,

-Padfoot!!!!!!_ grito Remus_ Peter, si quieres vamos, no tenemos inconveniente.

-No, no te molestes Remus, Yo me quedare aquí.-dijo Peter.

-De acuerdo_ dijo Sirius fríamente y arrastro a Remus fuera de la sala común.

-Adiós Peter_ dijo james tomando la mano de Lily y llevándola fuera de la sala.

-Adiós..._ dijo Peter luego de sentir que el retrato se cerraba. Pasaría otra noche solo.

El mes paso rápido para Remus y Sirius, y se sentían un poco tristes, ese año saldrían del colegio, y no se verían tan seguido con sus amigos, pero a pesar de eso, fueron sus meses mas felices en el castillo, Sirius no pudo creer que antes podía vivir sin estar con Remus, ahora simplemente no se separaban ni un segundo.

Pero aun así, las cosas se tornaban cada ves mas peligrosas para el pobre Remus, que debía controlarse un poco, no podía entregarse a la primera persona, quería que fuera Sirius, pero aun así temía que el animago le fuera infiel.

Sirius entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de si, Remus que había estado antes ya en la habitación, le sonrió a su novio, y volvió a enfocar la lectura en su libro, Sirius hizo un puchero y se hecho en la cama junto a el.

-Moo-ny_ dijo Sirius acomodándose en el pecho de Remus que no apartaba la vista del libro.

-Sirius, tengo que terminar esto TT _ dijo Remus sintiendo cosquillas en el estomago_ Uy, si que pesa tu cabeza.

-No me voy a quitar_ dijo Sirius abrazándose a Remus y escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

Remus suspiro resignado , pero aun así, no dejo el libro.

-No me digas que un libro es mas interesante que yo?_ dijo Sirius sacando la cabeza del pecho de Remus y mirándolo a los ojos, aunque sin soltarse de su cuerpo.

-Pues....

-Y para mas lo dudas!!!_ dijo Sirius elevando la voz._ Ya veras....

Cerro las cortinas y puso el hechizo silenciador, mientras no salieran del cortinaje, todo estaría bien.

Le quito el libro a Remus y lo tiro a los pies de la cama, para ir en ataque de la boca del licántropo, quien después de luchar unos segundos, termino por ceder y corresponder al beso.

Sirius rió al sentir la lengua de Remus recorrer sus labios y luego adentrarse en su boca. Imito a su amigo, y hundió sus manos en su cabellera castaña, revolviéndola y tirando débilmente de sus pelos.

-AU! Me dolió TT _ dijo Remus sintiendo que Sirius le tiraba mucho el pelo para que profundizara mas el beso.

-Te quiero! _ dijo Sirius a su oído

Remus se rió un poco, y luego gimió al sentir a Sirius jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, morderlo, lamerlo y besarlo.

-oh, Sirius_ dijo Remus atrayendo el cuerpo mas hacia si, y hundiendo sus manos en la espalda de Sirius.

-Ahora que dices, un libro o yo?_ pregunto Sirius deteniendo sus caricias, cosa que hizo protestar a Remus.

No respondió, solo invadió la boca de Sirius con la suya, reclamándola, y recorriéndola con su lengua.

Como tantas veces había hecho.

Sirius volvió a reír y se aventuro un poco, desato la corbata de Remus y la arrojo junto al libro, beso el cuello de Remus para luego ir desabotonando los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto el pecho de Remus, le saco la camisa por completo, la arrojo al montón y observo el plano y atlético cuerpo de Remus. Tan hermoso.

-Te amo..._ dijo Sirius antes de ir y atacar sus pezones, jugar con ellos, morderlos, y excitándose mas con los gemidos de placer, casi gritos, que salían de la boca de Remus, incentivándolo a seguir mas allá. Jugo con sus pezones hasta dejarlos totalmente rojos.

Remus sentía que todo el sudor escapaba de su cuerpo, la temperatura iba en aumente a una velocidad increíble.

Sirius estaba haciendo cosas demasiado placenteras, y debía controlarse, pero si Sirius seguía así, no podría.

-Ohhh, Sirius_ gimio Remus largamente.

_El pequeño Remus Corría y corría bajo la tormenta, gritando por ayudaba, y sintiendo el sudor bajo su frente._

_-----*-----_

_Controlling / I can't seem / Controlando / yo no puedo parecer_

_To find myself again / Para encontrarme de nuevo_

_My walls are closing in / Mis paredes están rodeadas_

_[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced / [Sin un sentido de confianza / estoy convencido_

_there's just too much pressure to take] / hay simplemente demasiada presión para tomar]_

_I've felt this way before / Me he sentido de esta manera antes_

_So insecure / Tan inseguro_

_-----*-----_

Remus solo podía gemir y gritar de placer, estaba tan excitado que temía que luego no pudiera parar, podía sentir su erección crecer cada ves mas, luchando por seguir mas allá de los pantalones, y también sentía la de Sirius bajo la tela.

Sentir la respiración de Sirius cerca, lo hacia sentirse en la cumbre, saber que estaba cerca de el.

_Su respiración agitada, y llena de miedo, se combinaba con la agitada, pero excitada del lobo que estaba cada ves mas cerca._

Hecho la cabeza para atrás, y se tiro completamente en la cama al sentir a Sirius totalmente arriba de su cuerpo.

_Cayo al suelo, dejándose expuesto al lobo, y llorando mas que nunca._

Sirius comenzó a hacer el recorrió de su lengua caliente hacia su cuello. Haciendo gritar a Remus su nombre. Haciendo lo posible por hacer el momento lo mas mágico posible. Estaba tan excitado, que de un momento a otro, olvido que los licántropos solo tienen una pareja.

_El lobo comenzó a hacer el recorrido por su cuerpo, con su sucia y asquerosa lengua._

Sirius beso débilmente su piel, intentando recordarla grabarla en su mente. Pasando la legua por la suave y mojada piel de Moony, guardando su exquisito sabor.

_El lobo mordía débilmente su cuerpo, haciéndose camino hasta el cuello_

_----*----_

_Crawling in my skin / Arrastrándose en mi piel_

_These wounds / they will not heal / Estas heridas / ellas no sanaran_

_Fear is how I fall / El miedo es como yo caigo_

_Confusing what is real / Confundiendo lo que es real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface / Hay algo dentro de mi que me tira bajo la superficie_

_Consuming / confusing / Consumiendo / confundiendo_

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending /  Esta falta del mismo control yo temo que es interminable_

_----*----_

La legua de su amante se hizo caminos hasta su cuello, el cual beso suavemente, y tiro un poco de la piel. Remus Comenzó a sentir lagrimas en sus ojos. Sirius beso y lamió débilmente la antigua cicatriz de Remus que le trajo la maldición.

_La boca del lobo llego hasta el cuello de Remus, el cual modio ferozmente_

Remus grito fuertemente y arrojo el cuerpo de Sirius lejos suyo, sintiendo las lagrimas en su cara.

_Remus grito de dolor, y guardo su vos en el bosque oscuro, cayendo inconsciente_

-Mo-ony_ dijo Sirius, agitado, excitado y a la ves asustado.

Remus solo atrajo sus piernas hasta si, y hundió su cabeza en el hueco que queda. Llorando descontroladamente. Sintiéndose un tonto, por haber cambiado las hermosas y suaves caricias de Sirius, por las bruscas y toscas del lobo. ¿Por qué había pensado en eso?

-Moony_ pregunto Sirius bastante alejado de Remus, mirándolo extrañado, parecia tener miedo de acercarse.

-----*----

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me / Disconforme ,eternamente se ha retirado en mi_

_Distracting / reacting / Distrayendo / reaccionando_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection / Contra mi voluntad yo estoy de pie al lado de mi propia reflexión_

-----*-----

Remus levantó la Mirada un poco asustado, y miro a los ojos de Sirius, quien se había acercado hasta el. Sirius elevo una mano para acariciar una de las mejillas de Remus, quien se estremeció ante el contacto. Sirius lo abrazo al notar que no había rechazo por la parte de Remus y lo acurruco en su cuerpo, dándole calor y refugio, le beso la mejilla y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Remus, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Remus suspiro, tranquilizándose con el familiar olor y calor del cuerpo de Sirius.

-Tranquilo.... _ dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos y relajándose el mismo junto al cuerpo de Remus.

-Perdóname Padfoot_ dijo Remus apretando los puños_ Me descontrole.

Sirius se extraño un poco.

-No tienes que disculparte Remsie, no es tu culpa.

-Te- Te prometo que algún día podremos_ dijo Remus tragando saliva_ pero ahora... aun....

-Se que estas inseguro...- dijo Sirius sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo_ Se que solo tendrás una pareja de por vida.

-Y quiero que seas tu Sirius_ dijo Remus

-Yo También quiero ser yo, Remsie _ dijo Sirius con tristeza.

Después de estar abrazados, por mas de media hora, donde compartieron palabras, y pocos besos, Remus se fue al baño, y Sirius lo siguió, se desvistieron en silencio, y cada uno entro a una ducha, como era costumbre.

Remus abrió el grifo, y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ante el contacto del agua en un principio fría, contra su piel, que aun mantenía el calor del cuerpo de Sirius. 

Comenzó a recordar, y a sentirse mal.

Se sentía inseguro, pero a la ves, sabia que era Sirius la persona con la que compartiría toda su vida, ya no dudaba que Sirius le fuera infiel, sabia que no lo seria.

Ambos se querían tanto, y Sirius siempre le había demostrado un cariño, un carió que Remus siempre necesitaba en ciertos momentos, y Sirius era el único que sabia cuales era.

Comenzó a sollozar bajito, y sus lagrimas se confundieron con el agua que escurría y limpiaba su cuerpo.

-----*-----

_It's haunting how I can't seem  /  Está frecuentando cómo yo no puedo parecer  
To find myself again  /  Para encontrarme de nuevo  
My walls are closing in /  Mis paredes están rodeadas  
Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced /  Sin un sentido de confianza / me convencen  
there's just too much pressure to take  /  hay simplemente demasiada presión para tomar  
I've felt this way before  /  Me he sentido de esta manera antes  
So insecure...    / Tan inseguro_

_-----*-----_

la cerradura de la puerta se abrió, pero Remus no sintió, solo sentía sus sollozos e intentaba que Sirius, en la ducha de al lado no los escuchase.  
Sirius apego su cuerpo desnudo al de Remus que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el de el, desnudo y mojado.  
Lo abrazo y sin importarle que estuvieses desnudos, volteo a Remus que estaba un tanto desconcertado por la presencia de Sirius y lo beso en los labios débilmente, para volver a refugiarlo en su pecho.

-No llores ...._ dijo Sirius tranquilizándolo_ Por favor...  
Pero no podía, no podía dejar de llorar, porque su realidad era tan triste, ¿ cuantas veces Sirius había entregado su cuerpo? Y el, el debía esperar a la persona correcta. No era fácil...  
Se separo un poco de Sirius y volvió a besar sus labios, pero esta ves no con deseo, si no que solo con ternura y tranquilidad, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, nada los apuraba, y así al fin se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, junto a Sirius, sin dejar de besarlo, y ambos, sintiendo el agua correr por su cuerpos desnudos, pero esta ves la desnudes no paso a ser algo lujurioso.

**Notas de la bella Autora:** xDDDDDDDD fue mi momento de ego, que les pasa. Muy rosa el capitulo verdad?... pero para serles sincera. ME ENCANTA **^o^  
**Como me quedo la escena "casi-Lemmon" ¿? ... mis amiguitas, me dijeron que nací para esto O." miren.... a ellas no les creo mucho xD Jajaja están medias, locas.**  
**Perdón! Perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero Esq. con todo esto del colee, me es horrible..... con mucha suerte he escrito este!!!! ._. Perdónenme, así que el próximo capitulo que por cierto será el ultimo, tendrá una demora, de seguro, mas de una semana **T___T**  
No es hermosa la canción que escogí¿? .  en mi opinión una de las MEJORES canciones que se han creado, me encanta. Simplemente, perfecta xD  
Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y ahora solo responderé algunos pocos los que tiene preguntas o algún comentario que desee responder..^^

**Karla ')Mione :** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu Review! Me halaga mucho!!!!..^^ Pues.... si, me gusta que las cosas vallan a su debido tiempo como dices, no tan apurete (existe esta palabra o.ô) como es a veces.. Lo de Peter, bueno el pobre (si, a mi me da pena, aunque de todas formas lo odio) se siente solo, según yo, desde mas o menos qué se empezó a interesar un poco  en el lado oscuro y todo eso. Besos

**Sthephie Black :** Hello! ^^ uh.. si, el fic ya se acaba, me da mucha pena, porque, sinceramente , me gusta escribir este fic. Y SIP, voy a comenzar otros fic, Sirius / Remus. Es mas ya comencé otro hace algún tiempo, Fly me to the Moon" pero es una historia totalmente distinta a esta , me despido, beso

**Lorena:** Hola!!! ^____^ muchas gracias por el Review..... si, a mi también me encantan los fic's largos, y de la época de Hogwarts, como ya he dicho, ya empecé otro, pásate por mi perfil se llama "Fly me to the Moon"  y esta muy distinto a este, aunque obviamente, es distinto...^^ beso

Eso a sido todo, pues el tiempo escasea O.ò perdona si no pude contestar a tu Review! ._.   
Besos, y hasta el prox y ultimo chap!

[Subí un One-Shot nuevo, léanlo Please, esta terno  se llama, "Good Night, Harry"]

Review Please! [Necesito ánimos para terminar T_T ]  
  
  



	11. Anywhere

**Notas:** Este Fan Fic Contiene **_Slash! / relación chico-chico /_** Si no te gusta el tema , te pido PORFAVOR que te vallas porque no acepto reclamos. Quedáis advertidos.

Los personajes son de Rowling

**Sumary**:  Ya casi termina el ultimo curso de Hogwarts. Remus se siente un poco cohibido ante tanto contacto con Sirius, pero Sirius cada ves desea mas a  Remus.

**Advertencia:** Este Capitulo contiene lemmon, no es explicito, como prometí desde un principio, pero en fin, igual tiene.   
**Clasificación** [R] Definitivamente

**I Need You So Much**

_Anywhere (Algun Lugar)_

Sirius apego su cuerpo desnudo al de su novio, en iguales condiciones. Cuando Remus dejo de llorar, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, escondiéndola. Sirius suspiro largamente, y comenzó a acariciarle su pelo.

Sentía como se estremecía Remus ante su contacto. Y eso lo hacia sentir impotente. ¿Por qué? Porque Remus debía sufrir tanto. Apretó los labios con fuera, y cerro los ojos.

La respiración de Remus se fue calmando cada ves mas, hasta que se volvió acompasada, Sirius noto que se había quedado dormido. Con una mano cerro el grifo del agua que los había estado acompañando durante todo este rato. Inmediatamente sintió el viento colarse, y se estremeció. Remus se acurruco mas en sus brazos buscando calor. Sirius tomo una de las toallas y arropo a Remus, sacándolo cuidadosamente de la ducha.  Se cubrió el mismo, y alzo a Remus en brazos, cuidando de que este no despertara. Salieron del baño, para encontrarse con la habitación oscura y helada. Sirius observo la vacía cama de james y sonrió. En la cama de Peter se encontraba un pequeño bulto oculto entre las mantas. Peter había regresado a dormir.

Dejo a Remus en la misma cama donde habían estado hace algunos momentos. Y lo arropo, sin preocuparse de vestirlo, no quería despertarlo. Con la toalla que había atado a su cintura, se seco el cuerpo, y con cuidado la paso por el de Remus, que solo suspiraba largamente. Luego Sirius se hecho en la cama junto a el, y lo atrajo con sus brazos, acurrucándolo en su pecho. Le beso la frente, y minutos después el sueño venció.

----------

_Dear my love, / Querido amor mío,  
haven't you wanted to be with me /no tienes lo que deseabas al estar conmigo  
And dear my love, / Y querido amor mío,  
haven't you longed to be free / no tienes lo que deseabas para ser libre   
I can't keep pretending that / No puedo guardar fingiendo que  
I don't even know you / ni siquiera te conozco  
And at sweet night, you are my own / Y en la dulce noche, tu eres mi posesión  
Take my hand / Coge mi mano___

----------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y con sus manos acaricio el amplio pecho desnudo que estaba a su lado. Un pecho bronceado y perfecto.

Remus sonrió, y se acurruco mas en el cuerpo de su amante. Quien entre sueños, lo atrajo mas hacia si, si eso era posible, sin dejar de envolverlo entre sus brazos.

Amado.

Así era como se sentía Remus en ese momento en los brazos de Sirius. Respiro tranquilamente, sintiendo el olor, el familiar olor del cuerpo de Sirius,

Se movió un poco, y rozo su cuerpo desnudo con el de su novio. Le fue inevitable tener qué reprimir el gemido .

Se paso la mano por los ojos, que horas antes habían estado lleno de lagrimas.

Y recordó los sucesos del día anterior, sintiendo un malestar en el pecho. Se sentía culpable, había decepcionado a Sirius, y no le había entregado el amor que el merecía.

Cerro los ojos un momento, el frió que había afuera, le estaba impidiendo volver a dormir, y por la luz que llegaba a la habitación, aun debía ser de madrugada.

-Moony....

Remus se apego mas aun al cuerpo de su dormido novio. Sonrió al escucharlo mencionar su nombre en sueños.

Se paso las ultimas dos horas del amanecer, vigilando en sueño de Sirius. El pelo le cubría parte de sus ojos azul noche, ahora cerrados, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos., las mejillas pálidas, y el pelo desordenado. Tan encantador.

Tomados de la mano, Padfoot y Moony se dirigían a clases de Astronomía. Atrás iban James y Peter. Últimamente James había reservado un tiempo para pasarlo con su amigo, que habían dejado abandonado por unos meses.

-... la fiesta de graduación... termino James. Peter paro en seco.

-Wormtail?. pregunto james.

-Fiesta?...con baile? Y parejas? pregunto Pete, y su sonrisa se borro del rostro.

-Vamos Peter.... no será tan malo, ya te encontraremos pareja. lo consoló Sirius.

-Creí que estabas saliendo con esa chica de Revenclaw.- dijo Remus sonriendo a Peter.

-Si... aun estoy con ella, pero no se. dijo Peter bajando la mirada. y si ya no sigo con ella hasta final de año?

-Bueno, siempre quedara la opción de Snivellus, no crees?. dijo James.

Todos rieron, menos Peter.

-Eso creo...

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

-Estas loco????. dijo james saltando de pronto y dejando caer sus libros.......Mierda.

Peter rió.

-Solo bromeaba james. dijo Peter sonriendo ampliamente.

James entrecerró los ojos y lo examino con la mirada.

-Mas te vale....

-Y cuando se supone que será esa fiesta?. pregunto Remus mirando a james recoger sus libros

James se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que a final de año. dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza con la mano que se quedaba libre. James asintió.

-Falta ya tan poco.... dijo Remus mirando a un lugar indefinido.  seis meses, y ya.

Peter se mordió el labio inferior.

En ese momento paso un grupo de chicas de quinto. Una alta, de, de pelo castaño, y ojos verdes, se paro delante de james, parecia muy avergonzada.

-Eh.... Potter,…¡James! . corrigió enseguida. este me preguntaba si te gustaría..... ir a Hogsmeasde el próximo fin de semana, conmigo. termino la chica.

-Eh!???. dijo James  un poco confundido, hizo una breve pausa y continuo. Lo siento,......estoy comprometido.- dijo James rápidamente.

La cara de la muchacha paso de todos los colores hasta llegar a un rojo muy intenso.

-lo siento.... dijo antes de salir corriendo, y sus amigas la siguieron con aire preocupado.

James se mordió el labio inferior.

-Vamos james!, no pasa nada. le aseguro Sirius sonriendo.

-Supongo. dijo James mirando al suelo.

Remus frunció el ceño. Pero a pesar de todo, el se sentía igual, cuando una que otra chica se le acerba para decirle cosas por el estilo.

Las clases pasaron sin imprevistos. A mitad del día Lily se reunió con James, y Peter volvió a quedarse solo.

-...Seguro, no pasa nada.... aseguro Peter a Remus, estaban  sentados en los sillones de la sala común frente al fuego.

-....Peter... dijo Remus, pero Peter alzo una mano.

-Esta todo bien Moony, todo bien.

Remus asintió vagamente, no muy seguro de lo que pensaba. Pero estaba seguro que...

En ese momento Sirius se acostó en su regazo.

-No puede ser...

La noche llego, Remus se acostó en su cama sin despegar la vista del techo.

Su vida estaba siendo tan perfecta, al lado de Sirius todo parecia ser felicidad. Cerro los ojos pensando en lo que harían mas adelante.

Con Sirius tenían pensado arrendar un departamento, mientras reunían dinero para comprar uno nuevo. Pero primero debían de estudiar una carrera. Sirius seria Aurour, nadie lo dudaba. Pero el...?

Le habría encantado ser Aurour, sus notas de lo permitían, pero sabia que por su condición de licántropo no lo dejarían.

Remus agarro la almohada y se la puso en la cara. Fue cuando sintió un conocido peso sobre su cuerpo.

-Padfoot....

-Que haces aquí tan solito?. pregunto Sirius sobre el cuerpo de Remus, mientras se dedicaba a quitarle la almohada de la cara.¿Qué ocurre?

Remus observo unos segundos a su hermoso novio, antes de sonreír.

-Nada Padfoot.. aseguro Remus, pero no parecia haber convencido a Sirius.

-Sabes? Me preocupa Wormtail . apunto Sirius mientras abrazaba a Remus por la cintura.

-Si... a mi también. aseguro Remus acariciando el cabello de Sirius.

Hubo un  cómodo silencio, mientras ambos examinaban el caso de Peter, hasta que Sirius se atrevió a hablar.

-Creerás que estoy loco, pero... comenzó Sirius e hizo una pausa casi imperceptible.... juraría que Peter quiere a James.

Remus parpadeo un par de veces ¿Así que Sirius pensaba igual que el?

Se acerco al rostro de Sirius y junto sus labios en un corto beso.

-Pienso lo mismo, Paddy. aseguro Remus.

-Pero... debería de saber que no tiene oportunidades, pues, Prongs quiere a Lily... aseguro Sirius.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-Por muy cruel que suene, es cierto.... . dijo Remus . la verdad, no se que haremos respecto a eso.

Era impresionante lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando uno quería lo contrario. Sin darse cuenta solo faltaban tres meses y medio para salir de Hogwarts. Remus parecia cada día mas preocupado. Había recibido aceptaciones de casi todas las universidades, menos a la de Auros, pues no había querido mandar la propuesta. Ahora no sabia que escoger.

-vamos Moony, se pelearan por ti! . le aseguro Sirius, mientras abría la carta de los Auros.

Todos miraban a Sirius, esperando que lo aceptaran. Termino de abrir el sobre, y Remus que estaba mas cerca de Sirius observo la hoja. Se salto todo el palabrerío hasta llegar a la ultima frase.

-WUUUUUUU!!! . grito Sirius y todo el gran salón se volteo a mirarlo. ME HAN ACEPTADO, Moony, ME Han aceptado.

Minutos después, James y Sirius se abrazaban . Ambos irían a la escuela de Aurors.

Remus entro en la habitación, y Sirius entro detrás de el con la escoba al hombro, ambos estaban completamente empapados, pues hacia un rato Sirius había estado entrenando Quidditch, teniendo a Remus como único espectador.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre practicar en este clima. comento Remus deshaciéndose de la ropa húmeda y poniéndose rápidamente el pijama.

-UUU

-No, Padfoot, no me pongas esa cara, si no te cambias rápido pescaras un resfriado. le dijo Remus a Sirius observando el puchero que hacia el animago. Sirius como buen niño obediente, descarto el traje de Quidditch, y se puso su pijama.

Remus se acerco a Sirius y le sonrió ampliamente, lo beso en los labios y se metió en su cama, se acurruco, sintiendo el fuerte temporal azotar afuera. Cerro los ojos y estaba dispuesto a quedase dormido, cuando sintió una "lapa" amarrarse a su cintura, y una especie de ronroneo.

-Padfoot TT

-Rrrrrrr. ronroneo Sirius con una GRAN sonrisa en el rostro,

-Quiero dormir!!.- dijo Remus, se volteo, dándole la espalda a Sirius. ve a tu cama

-Estaremos mas calientitos! o dijo Sirius aferrándose a su espalda y apoyando su mejilla en la espalda de Remus.

-Pero mas incómodos.... y mañana hay examen. dijo, sin poder sacar una sonrisa de su rostro, acto seguido, se levanto de la cama y se metió en la de Peter.

-EYYYY! Que haces TT . reclamo Sirius desde la cama de Remus

-Si no piensas salir de mi cama, pues yo me cambio. dijo Remus, sabia que estas palabras tendrían el efecto deseado en Sirius.

-PIENSAS DORMIR CON Wormtail!!. grito Sirius perdiendo su sonrisa.

-Pues..... no.... AUUUU! . dijo Remus, pues al apoyar su cabeza en la almohada había sentido algo duro . No definitivamente no, su almohada esta dura TT

Remus se paro de la cama y se metió junto a Sirius.

-Bueno, duermo contigo o . dijo Remus, acurrucándose en los brazos de Sirius. Pero Sirius había salido de la cama. Que pasa ahora??? --

-Esque... porque esta dura la almohada de Wormtail?. pregunto Sirius dirigiéndose a la cama de Peter.

-Que se yo, anda Sirius, ven conmigo tengo frió! .- exigió Remus, desde su cama. Sirius rió maléficamente (JA, Ja, Ja)

-la venganza es dulce, Remus. dijo Sirius, antes de tomar la almohada de Peter, la levanto en sus manos, y de la funda cayo un pesado libro negro. Que es esto?

Sirius se agacho, para tomar el libro que había caído al suelo. Remus lo miraba extrañado. Ese libró...

-Sirius NO!! . exclamo Remus levantándose un poco de la cama, demasiado tarde, Sirius ya había tomado el libro, pero antes de que siquiera lo tuviera en las manos 2 segundos, lo volvió a soltar, tras un grito de dolor.

-Mierda!. exclamó Sirius observando el libro , y tomándose con su mano sana la que se había quemado ante el tacto del libro. Remus se levanto rápidamente de su cama y corrió al encuentro con Sirius.

-Sirius.... ese libro es de magia Negra. dijo Remus tomando delicadamente la mano de Sirius para examinarla. Luego volvió su vista al libro que yacía en el suelo. estoy seguro.

-Y que diablos hace Peter con un libro así?.- pregunto Sirius, sintiendo la cálida boca de Remus envolver uno de sus dedos. Oh Moony . gimió Sirius.

-Ay Paddy!!! .- dijo Remus, no es el momento, además, solo es para que no te arda.

Sirius rio.

-lo que me pregunto es, que hará Peter con este libro. se pregunto Remus.

-Déjalo ya!!!, es cosa del, no crees?, quizás solo lo tomo para ver algo para la clase, y como vio que quemaba lo dejo bajo la funda. dijo Sirius,

-Sirius, estos libros están en la sección prohibida..... dijo Remus mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Me extraña Remsie!!!! Somos merodeadores, nada nos impide sacar un libro de ahí. dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Puede que tengas razón. dijo Remus, luego sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. Vamos a la cama, hace frió.

-Dormirás conmigo?. pregunto Sirius con un puchero.

-Como siempre, Paddy. aclaro Remus sonriéndole, acto seguido, se metieron en la cama, y Sirius quedo sobre Moony..

----------

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I / He soñado con un sitio para ti y para mi  
No one knows who we are there / Nadie sabe quienes estamos all  
All I want is to give my life only to you / Todo lo que deseo es dar mi vida solo a ti  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore / He soñado mientras no puedo soñar nada mas_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there / Vamos a correr lejos, te tomaré all___

----------

Sirius poso su boca en la de Remus, sintiendo ese familiar sabor a chocolate y miel.

Chocolate y Miel.

Amando el roce del cuerpo bajo el suyo. Sintiendo los estremecimientos del cuerpo de Remus bajo sus tranquilas caricias.

Y se odio.

Se odio por transmitirle ese temor a su hermosa Luna.

Su respiración se acelero un poco, tomo aire y separo sus labios de los delgados de Remus, qué se encontraban rojos y húmedos. Puso su cabeza en el hombro del Lupino dejando que su cálido aliento chocara con la nuca de su amante.

Remus rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Sirius, apegándolo mas hacia si, apoyando luego sus manos en la amplia espalda y acariciándolo. Movió su cabeza hacia su hombro derecho, donde Sirius tenia apoyada su barbilla. Observo esos ojos azul noche que contrastaban con sus coloridas mejillas. Remus acaricio con su mano derecha la mejilla de Sirius, y este, cerró los ojos.

-Te quiero... tanto . dijo Sirius aun con los ojos débilmente presionados, disfrutando las caricias que su Remus le brindaba con tanto amor.. Moony, si tu no quieres...

Remus trago saliva y hablo:

-Si quiero , Padfoot....

Sirius no pudo sentirse mas feliz.

Remus suspiro largamente y beso los labios de Sirius, esta ves con ansiedad. Acariciando con sus labios los de Sirius. Disfrutando el movimiento y el sabor de los besos de su novio. Se  estremeció un poco, al sentir que Sirius mordía débilmente su labio inferior.

----------

_We're leaving here tonight / Nos estamos yendo aquí esta noche  
There's no need to tell anyone / No hay necesidad de decir a nadie  
They'd only hold us down / Ellos solo nos tenían sujetos  
So by the morning's light / Así por la luz de la mañana  
We'll be half way to anywhere / Estaremos a medio camino a algún sitio  
Where love is more than just your name / donde el amor es mas que solo tu nombre_.

----------

Caricias y besos continuaron por horas, sin pasar a mas.

Pero ambos querían mas, deseaban mas, sus cuerpos le pedían otro tipo de caricias...

Fue así como  minutos después, las ropas fueron sustituidas por la belleza de la desnudes.

Ambos admirando el cuerpo de su amante. Otras veces, mejor dicho, otras tantas veces se habían visto desnudos.

Pero la situación era totalmente diferente.

Esta ves, podían acariciarse, sin importar el mañana, sin importarles nada.

Porque ambos sabían, que al fin serian uno.

Remus solo gemía, gemía el nombre de Sirius. Sentía a Sirius succionando todo su miembro. Una y otra ves.

Cuando estaba por venirse lo detuvo.

Y Sirius comprendió. Remus aun no quería terminar.

Quería terminar junto a el.

Se besaron por mucho mas rato. Después de tanto tiempo, conformándose solo con besos, y tímidas caricias. No podían dejar de sentirse nerviosos.

Y reían.

Reían, pues eran dos jóvenes enamorados, que se entregarían por primera ves.

Solo era jóvenes. Jóvenes que pronto comenzarían otra vida. Un futuro.

Un futuro que los traicionaría.

Y donde no habría lugar para el amor.

Pero ambos lo ignoraban. Y querían aprovechar el momento al máximo. Amándose en cada beso, cada caricia, cada jadeo, y cada gemido.

Sirius comenzó a preparar el cuerpo ansioso de su novio, brindándole suaves y humedas caricias en su entrada. Hasta que Remus gritaba por ser poseído.

Sirius entro en Remus.

Remus se agarro con sus manos a la espalda de Sirius, arañándolo débilmente.

Dolía demasiado.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos donde, Sirius entraba y salía lentamente, intentando no dañar a su hermoso Moony.

Temiendo por que Remus sintiera que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Que el lo dañaba tanto como el lobo.

Hasta que al fin, un gemido de placer, escapo de los labios del licántropo.

Sirius sonrió, y entro nuevamente en su cuerpo. Esta ves con un poco mas de fuerza.

Y gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Podían sentir esa sensación que solo sentimos cuando estamos frente a ese alguien especial

¿La has sentido?

Yo creo que si.

Esa sensación cuando nos besa en los labios o en la mejilla, esa sensación que te hace sentir feliz.

Ahora, multiplícala por unos cuantos miles. Y sabrás lo que siente Remus y Sirius.

---------

_Forget this life / Olvida esta vida  
Come with me / Ven conmigo  
Don't look back you're safe now / No mires atrás tu estas salvado ahora  
Unlock your heart / Abre tu corazón  
Drop your guard / Calma a tu guardián  
No one's left to stop you /Nadie va a dejar de pararte_

----------

Y ya no gemían, gritaban. Gritaban en nombre del otro, gritaban por placer, y por amor.

Hasta que Sirius sentía que se acercaba el final. Tomo el miembro de su Moony, y comenzó a darle placer. Al mismo ritmo que el se adentraba por fin en su cuerpo.

Siendo así, uno.

Remus podía sentirse en el cielo. Con Sirius dentro suyo, y dándole placer a su miembro con sus expertas manos.

Era algo, inigualable.

Y así juntos, llegaron al orgasmo.

La máxima sensación de placer. Haciendo estallar a Sirius dentro de Remus, y a Remus en las manos de Sirius y en el pecho de ambos.

Se sentía completos. Felices, y sobretodo, se sentían unidos.

Sirius, totalmente exhausto, se arrojo a la cama, al lado de Remus.

Y lo beso en los labios suavemente. Remus sonrió y lo abrazo, atrayéndolo mas hacia si. Sirius lo envolvió con sus brazos, y Remus se acurruco.

-te amo, Remus . susurro Sirius justo en su oído.

-Yo también te amo, Sirius.dijo Remus cerca del cuello de su amante, besándolo ligeramente,

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Ahora nada los podría separar.

Ni la soledad, la desconfianza la traición, o la tristeza

Ni siquiera la muerte.

---------

_Forget this life / Olvida esta vida  
Come with me / Ven conmigo  
Don't look back you're safe now / No mires atrás tu estas salvado ahora  
Unlock your heart / Abre tu corazón  
Drop your guard / Calma a tu guardián  
No one's left to stop you /Nadie va a dejar de pararte_

----------

Sirius Cogió la mano de su novio y comenzó acaríciala con a suya, ganando una enorme sonrisa por parte de Remus.

Sirius apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Remus, y cerro los ojos.

James, que estaba sentado al lado de Sirius, puso los ojos en blanco.

Peter rió por lo bajo, y continuo con su lectura. En ese minuto su reloj anuncio las 10 PM.

Sirius abrió automáticamente los ojos, y James se paro del sillón, y se fue caminando hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas, esperando.

Peter bajo la mirada, dejo su libro y después de despedirse de sus amigos, salió por el retrato. Remus se paró del sillón y le dio la mano a Sirius para ayudarlo a pararse.

Ambos estaban listos, anunciaron a james que estarían en el gran Salón, y así salieron por el retrato.

James sonrió, y los observó irse.

Miro su reloj una ves mas, y Lily aun no aparecía.

Comenzando a impacientarse, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo, y observo su reflejo.

Se veía bastante bien

Al fin, Lily comenzó a bajar. Se veía totalmente hermosa. El cabello rojo le caía por los hombros terminando en unos pequeños rizos. Un vestido Rosado dejaba ver su hermosa figura. James se mordió el labio inferior.

-Te ves hermosa . dijo james sonriéndole ampliamente, y tomando su mano, para ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo. dijo Lily observando a james, y haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Nos vamos?. pregunto James.

-Por supuesto. dijo Lily

James la tomo de la mano, y salieron por el retrato, caminando por los pasillos y observando a las otras parejas dirigirse hacia el gran salón. Entraron por las grandes puertas de roble.

El ambiente era muy agradable. Estaba todo lleno de unas pequeñas hadas, que hacían el trabajo de la débil iluminación, pequeñas mesas estaban por las esquinas, y en  donde debería estar la mesa de los profesores, se hallaba un hermoso escenario.

-Vamos a bailar . dijo Lily agarrando a james y llevándolo a la pista.

Se pasearon por la pista hasta llegar a un lugar, cerca de Sirius y Remus.

Lily tomo la mano de James y la llevo a su cintura, tomo la otra y la junto con la suya, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de James, y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la música.

James observaba a lasa demás parejas bailar, pero no podía dejar de fijarse en Remus y Sirius.

Todo el mundo los miraba, pues no es de todos los días ver a los dos chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts, bailando tan amorosamente.. jame sonrió.

En una forma no podía dejar de envidiarlos.

Parecían la pareja mas perfecta de todo el baile.

----------

_We're leaving here tonight / Nos estamos yendo aquí esta noche  
There's no need to tell anyone / No hay necesidad de decir a nadie  
They'd only hold us down / Ellos solo nos tenían sujetos  
So by the morning's light / Así por la luz de la mañana  
We'll be half way to anywhere / Estaremos a medio camino a algún sitio  
Where love is more than just your name / donde el amor es mas que solo tu nombre_.

----------

Sirius, demasiado atractivo, con su capa de gala negra, y su pelo negro azulado cayéndole por la frente, tomando con ambas manos la fina y delgada cintura de Remus.

Y Remus, tan delicado, y hermoso. Sus bellos ojos dorados ahora estaban perdidos en los de Sirius. Su fino cabello como el oro, y su capa de gala verde, lo hacia parecer un príncipe.

Pero no solo por ser guapos los envidiaba. No... Tenían tanto que el no tenia.

¿Habría sido el capaz de soportar tanto por Lily, como ellos hicieron para poder estar juntos?

Esa era la pregunta que ni podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Pero parecia que nada podía destruir el amor de Sirius y Remus. A pesar de que tanta gente pensara que no era posible.

Para empezar, ambos eran chicos.

Segundo, Sirius era el mayor Play Boy de todo Hogwarts.

Tercero, Remus era un licántropo... y Sirius nunca dudo en no amarlo, por la triste condición de su amigo.

Por eso los envidiaba, por ser tan perfectos. Pero no solo era eso. . .

No, había mas..

En ese momento, Sirius recorrió con su mano la mejilla de Remus, y lo beso delicadamente en los labios.

James suspiro.

Porque ambos parecían ser almas gemelas. Se amaban mas que su vida misma

Y el no podía decir lo mismo de Lily.

Si bien, incluso daría su vida por su novia. No sentía que fuese su alma gemela.

Porque no sentía esa chispa que uno podía sentir al ver a Sirius y a Remus.

Cuando besaba a Lily, sentía cariño, mucho, sabia que Lily lo amaba, y el a ella. Pero no se llegaba a sentir como Sirius, le había contado con ojos de enamorado lo que el sentía al estar con Remus.

No soñaba todas las noches con Lily. No como Remus siempre le contaba entre risitas.

Porque Sirius y Remus estaban destinados para toda la eternidad, así de simple.

Simplemente, nacieron para estar juntos, y nada los separaría.

Eso el, lo envidiaba.

Porque le encantaría sentirse morir por esa persona.

Sabia que no habría nunca mas nadie que Lily, la amaba mas que a nada. Pero sabia que no era su alma gemela.

Dudaba que existiera la suya. Quizás era Lily, pero ¿Por qué no podía ser como Sirius y Remus?

Así de espaciales eran sus amigos.

¿Envidia sana era esa?

Y Sonrió, y a la ves, se sintió culpable por sentir envidia de sus amigos. Juntos sus labios con los de Lily, y observo a sus amigos, bailando unos metros mas allá.

Parecían no haber notado su presencia y la de Lily.

No se habían dejado de mirar a los ojos ni por un segundo. Y sus labios se juntaban por lo menos 2 veces por minuto.

Eso,  era amor.

Sus cuerpos se movían en movimientos lentos, sensuales y exactos. Ambos cuerpos parecían sincronizados.

Observo a Sirius susurrarle algo al oído de Remus, y el licántropo rió. Remus recorrió con sus manos la amplia espalda de Sirius, y la acaricio.

James solo se preocupo luego de su novia. Que seguía recargada en su pecho.

Quizás no eran una pareja tan perfecta como Sirius y Remus.

Pero intentaría que eso pareciera, e incluso, si en algún momento llegase a ser necesario, moriría por Lily. Y así se lo hizo saber, ganando otro dulce beso en los labios.

James se encorvo un poco y puso su barbilla en el hombro de Lily, observando a la pareja.

Y supo que nada nunca los separaría.

**E **     _n_       **_D_**

**Notas de Autora:** hello gente hermosa!!! Pss... después de casi un mes y medio sin actualizar, aquí les traigo otro, y el ultimo capitulo, de este fic.

La hermosa canción, es de Evanescence.

Perdón por demorar tanto xD  
Fue tierno, no? A mi en lo personal me gusto mucho el capitulo.  
Con respecto al lemon... OO Soy novata en esto, así que no esperen mucho.

Se que me salió mal. -- no me lo repitan por favor y no lo hice explicito. Aun no  estoy preparada para algo tan detallado xD  
En fin, ojala les allá gustado la historia, y la hallan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla.

Un beso! Los Quiero!... No olviden dejarme un Review por el ultimo capitulo, sean bonitos -

Nos vemos en mis otras historias

[ Subí hace poco una, que se llama "Solitude" y es bastante buena ]

**Review PLEASE**

_Hasta pronto y Conduzcan con cuidado_****


End file.
